When Two Worlds Collide
by Lacey144
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam run into two people who lead similar lives as them. Can they put aside their differences and work together? And in the end, do they really have much of a choice?
1. Chapter 1

When Two Worlds Collide

Hello everyone! This is my very first post! YAY! lol I am still trying to figure this whole FanFiction thing... hopefully it won't take me too long. I have started to write a story with a character that I made up and if people tell me its good I will continue writing and make my characters meet up with Dean and Sam.

**Introduction**

_Let me first describe who I am, I am not your typical twenty-two year old women. I am a daughter of a __dhampir. I live in a world where people aren't aware of what really exists. They don't know that there are actual vampires walking among them. Thinking that vampires only exist in the television, they are oblivious to the fact that the world is going through an ongoing struggle. A struggle of a threat so close to them that there is only a small group of people who are trying to prevent the domination of vampires. I am a part of this group. My father, a dhampir, was the child of a vampire and a human. As a result I was born with special abilities. Now I hunt the creatures, not only because of my abilities, but also to seek revenge. I am a hunter, it is my job, my responsibility, and my life. I am alone in this world except for others like me, others who have also sacrificed a normal life to destroy these horrible monsters. Because vampires continue to exist I am no longer Adreanna, innocent and naïve. I am an executioner, a hunter, and vampires are my prey._

**Chapter One: The Assignment**

As I walked through the crowd of people, I kept my eye on the target. If anyone were to see me they would assume I was just another woman trying to get the attention of one of the many men drinking at the bar. I don't typically wear the clothes I had on tonight but I was on an assignment. One of my tasks was to blend in and not draw any attention to myself, not yet anyways. So my usual pair of faded jeans and a tank top wouldn't have worked. In a place like The Crooked Board, that is surrounded with cigarette smoke so thick it feels as if you have to push through it with your hands, week old peanut shells scattered on the floor, the many "working girls" prancing around trying to sell their bodies, and the smell of stale sex in the air, the shorter the dress the better. And my dress was short. I knew I should have picked it out myself. Wearing my very, very, very, short and tight black halter dress I felt just like one of the girls. The dress was actually kind of nice, I guess, if you like really tight and short dresses, which I hated. But it seemed to have the desired effect; it was sexy enough to draw just enough attention without standing out. It also would make my assignment a little more difficult. And back to this assignment, my target was still sitting at the bar drinking his Bud Light. I smirked a little to myself; vampires typically don't need to worry about watching their weight but seeing my target drinking a light beer got me thinking. I wondered if vampires did go on a diet what it would be like. Picking their victims would be a lot harder especially today with the many chains of McDonalds. _That one's too fat, can't kill them for their blood, have to watch my figure._ I typically don't get this easily distracted but tonight I felt a little… let's say uncomfortable. My dress kept riding up and the smell was starting to make me a little nauseous. My mission was to locate my target and lure him out of the bar. This sounds simpler than it actually is. First, I would have to get him to notice me and draw him away from the crowd. But trying to get this specific person to notice you isn't very easy when there are ten other girls around him, who surprisingly have more skin showing than I do.

Catching a glimpse of myself, I can hardly recognize the person staring back at me. My golden brown hair falls at my shoulders, slightly curled. My green eyes actually pop out with all the make up I have on. I don't think I have ever had this much make-up on, especially on my arms. My scars are barely visible; I don't think anyone could spot them unless they knew where they were before all the make-up. Once again, Chase has done an extraordinary job. Chase is my partner, business partner that is. He is the one who has helped improve my training. One thing can be said about Chase, his looks are definitely deceiving, because he is absolutely gorgeous but is as ruthless as a cold blooded killer, which is a pretty good description of him. Chase shows very little emotion when he makes a kill. He can be very distant and cold, I think this is why we work together. We are so much alike and he has taught me a lot about this "business". He cares about one thing and that is money. The more vampires we kill, the more money that comes in. He is also in charge of the "undercover" clothing. This is probably one of the reasons why the dress I am wearing is so short, he knew I would hate it and enjoys causing me as much humiliation as possible.

Back to my barely there dress, it was riding up, and I was having a very hard time pulling off the whole "I'm sexy and I know it look" but it looked as though Mr. Bud Light himself was looking at me. I tried to give him sexy eyes but I really have no clue what that means so I pretended to bend down for a peanut and made sure to flash as much cleavage as possible, which isn't very hard because lucky me I was blessed in that area. I gave him my best _I'm a prostitute smile_ and waited. Still keeping eye contact I felt the outside of my purse just to make sure the outline of the dagger was there. Not used to pretending to be someone I'm not. Usually the vampire I'm fighting knows that I am a hunter and do not want to sleep with them. This particular vampire was staring right at me and still drinking his Bud Light. Which is ridiculous because he had a fantastic body and like most vampires was unbelievably attractive. But that's expected, vampires don't change many humans so it makes sense for them to pick the pretty people because they have to live with them forever or until I kill them. I have to admit he was very cute, borderline hot. His blond hair was fairly long and his bangs fell right above his blue eyes. The tight blue button up shirt showed off his muscular body. I was actually starting to get nervous because if everything didn't go according to the plan then I was going to be in an awkward situation. First if he didn't fall for the trap, which was me, then it would really suck to tell Chase that I failed. And I was thinking that could be possible because one of the "working girls" was practically sitting on his lap. Miss I'm Not Wearing a Bra was practically rubbing Mr. Bud Light's package right there in public. Now if I was a "working girl" I would at least have some class and not do something like that even though the Crooked Board isn't the most sophisticated and classy place. But to my amazement he was still looking at me and then not too gently pushed the not so classy prostitute off his lap. She didn't look too happy and glared at me but I honestly could care less. I was thrilled that I was a great prostitute, as weird as that sounds. I guess I am not as ugly as I sometimes tend to think. Well the plan was to get Mr. Bud Light outside where Chase was supposed to be waiting and ambush him. This wasn't the typical contract but there was big money. The client wanted Aaron Black, known to me as Mr. Bud Light, to be brought back alive, well he's technically dead, so brought back undead but not killed. If that makes sense…so it was our job to try to get Aaron, I'll call him Aaron because right now he's sitting next to me with his hand running up my leg so I think we are now on first name basis, anyway we have to get him back so our client can deal with him. This is different and harder because I am just used to kicking the bad guys' asses and then collecting the money. And I am usually not wearing a dress and high heel shoes so Chase better be ready because I do not want to even attempt to fight in these clothes. Well Aaron is now whispering in my ear. How sweet, yet disturbing, him being this close I can feel his energy in my head and stomach. This may sound weird but this is one of the special abilities I have. I can sense when I am around vampires. Creepy but true. So there was no doubt in my mind that this Aaron was a vampire, one who wore a little too much cologne.

"How about you and me, go get a room and have a little fun? I got a hundred dollars that has your name written all over it. What is your name by the way sugarlips?"

A hundred dollars? I am so worth more than a hundred dollars, at least one fifty. Well anyway, I give him my best hooker smile while I'm thinking of a name. I didn't even think about my hooker name before. I wanted it to be something sexy and hooker-ish but I'm not good at thinking under pressure. Next time I dress up as a hooker I will definitely think of a name beforehand. Wait, did I just say next time?

"My names Sarah Michelle" I give my best girly giggle "How about we skip the hotel room and just go in the alley? That is unless you're scared?" I give him my innocent smile, which probably isn't that innocent. I'm wondering if he's ever watched the show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I decided to have my name be vampire related so what's better than having it after Sarah Michelle Gellar who played a vampire hunter in a not so accurate account of vampires. I know I am so clever. Well Aaron definitely seems excited about my suggestion. His complexion was getting paler as he sat next to me. This vampire was getting hungrier by the second and was probably thinking it was his lucky night. Thinking not only is he going to get some but also that a stupid hooker is making it so much easier for him to make a kill. He just gave me a devilish, yet attractive grin and led me out of the bar. His hand felt kind of clammy and also cold, I expected the cold because he was a walking corpse but was a little thrown off by the clammy part. Maybe my suave vampire was a little anxious, horny, and hungry. I was also a little anxious about what was going to happen. According to the plan I was supposed to bring the target to the alley where Chase was supposed to subdue him. But Chase isn't always the most dependable guy if something better comes along. The only reason I agreed to dressing like a slut and being bait was because Chase couldn't turn away the money that we would be getting for this job. I don't know what my new target did but our client was paying major bucks for this. It must have been something big because the client wanted to deal with the target himself. Who was I to argue? I need the money just as much as Chase, I do have a goal to accomplish.

Aaron was practically running out the door towards the alley. When we got to the alley I must admit is was kind of disturbing. It was very dark with only a dim light from the bar's back door. The smell wasn't that great either but I'm sure Aaron with his vampire senses smelled it way more than me. But then it occurred to me that Aaron didn't seem to mind the smell because his hand was now working his way up my dress. This was to say the least awkward. Here I was with my back pushed up against the alley waiting for an unreliable guy to I guess come to my rescue. Aaron started to kiss my neck and I though for a second that maybe he was going to try to bite me but boy was I wrong. He started all this tongue action and it was kind of gross. Some of the stuff he was saying was a little offensive but then I remembered that I was supposed to be a hooker. I tried to get a little distance between us so I could have access of my hands in case I needed them to fight later on. As his hands were groping my breasts I was silently thinking how I was going to kill Chase. Finally I was a shadow coming up behind Aaron. But he was a little occupied with groping and licking my neck to notice. Then I saw the shadow and it was definitely not Chase. I began to seriously freak out. I pushed Aaron away from him and he started to laugh. And not a confused _"why did you push me laugh" _but an evil laugh you see on TV when the bad guys were screwing over the good guys. Well it just made me more pissed off. I pulled my dress down because with all the groping it began to ride up. Aaron was still doing his evil laugh and when he was done said, "So… Anna or is it Sarah Michelle?"

Oh shit. It is definitely not a good sign when he calls me by my name. Well not my real name but the name that Chase gave me. I hope that he is okay and still alive. Did I give too much away with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference? No, that can't be it… what the hell is going on. I am just looking at Aaron and Dark shadow guy. I know he is a vampire too because I now feel like throwing up. It is just way too much energy and it must be my lucky day because both vampires in front of me were very hungry. And the look that Aaron is giving me is really creeping me out and making me wish I had a lot more clothes on. But after thinking about all this it wasn't making me scared but more and more pissed. First this asshole makes me dress like a hooker, feels me up, calls me by a name he has no right to know, and is now staring at me with his stupid smile. One thing I should probably work on his my anger. It doesn't take much to piss me off and I lack the judgment most people have that makes them think before they speak. Maybe if I get out of this situation alive I will work on that.

"Well Dickhead, you can call me whatever the hell you want because in a few more seconds I'm going to be kicking your ass." Yeah, not really sure how I'm going to get this to happen but I am very optimistic and resourceful. I guess I'll worry about working on my anger later…

"That's very interesting but I don't think so. Your backup is not coming and looking at you, I'm not very scared." Aaron did his same evil laugh, which was really losing its appeal, and he looked at Dark Shadow guy. I still couldn't see his face that clearly but what I could see, he seemed to be your typical attractive vampire but also didn't seem that intimidating. I just stood there looking at him and thinking. Obviously this guy thinks I am some amateur and not really a hunter. I mean he wasn't really concerned with watching my hands but was instead standing way too close for comfort and started slowly curling his index finger in my hair. He seemed to be having a little too much fun and was easily distracted. Still clutching my purse, I slowly started to sneak my right hand into the satin fabric. I felt around the purse, it wasn't that big of a purse but it seemed like my small dagger was at the way bottom. In all my concentration in trying not to draw attention to my hands I didn't realize that Dark Shadow guy was talking.

"Damien has the hunter so we can go." My hand finally found the cold metal handle of the dagger. The mention of Chase got my heart beating, I hope he's alive and in a better situation than I was. But knowing Chase he can take care of himself I on the other hand I was trying to strategize and knew I was running out of time. "I'm sure we can get him to do anything for us since we have his girlfriend for leverage. He's a god damn idiot for letting his pretty little girl play bait for him. But stop messing around; we have to get out of here." Dark Shadow guy's words had me thinking. They had Chase, he was alive, and thought that I was just his defenseless girlfriend? How sexist is that, they automatically assume that I am just a weak little woman, no not women, girl. Sexist, yes but also very dumb and could work in my favor. I let my hand loosen its grip on the dagger. I had a plan; hopefully it was good enough to keep me alive.

"Oh, calm down Bobby, I'm just having a little fun." Although Aaron was talking to Bobby his eyes were staring directly at me. I tried to give him a sad and scared face and was hoping he was buying it because I am a horrible actress. But Bobby (formally known as Dark Shadow Guy) looked as though he was getting anxious to get out of here. It made me feel better because I wasn't the only one uncomfortable. He didn't look like a Bobby, the name Bob seemed too normal for someone who looked like him. He stepped more into the light so I was able to see him better. He had a very handsome face but it was also more innocent looking than most vampires. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He could have been a newly turned vampire or really good as coming off as non-threatening. My senses weren't working that well and I couldn't get a good read on him. I don't know if this was due to my nerves or the vampire himself.

My plan was probably not the best or most well thought out but hey I was in a stressful situation. I could attack now while Aaron and Bob, wait no Bobby, are arguing about someone named Damien who would be angry about waiting for our arrival. Attacking now would be a really big risk. First, I wasn't really prepared to take on a vampire, let alone two. The original plan was so out of the window now that I definitely knew that Chase wasn't going to come to my rescue. Actually this was better, I was in my element: on my own and in a life threatening situation, in simpler terms I was screwed. Okay my new plan is to _let_ these vampires take me to whoever the hell this Damien person was and figure out what they want with Chase. Hell maybe I'd save Chase's ass and then kick it for getting me into this mess. He is supposed to screen our clients and make sure shit like this doesn't happen.

"Yeah, you're probably right it is getting late; we should get out of here now, don't want Damien to be pissed. But she is so fucking hot, too bad I didn't have a little more time with her…" Crap! I need to stop getting so easily distracted. Aaron was now tightening his grip of my arm with his one hand while the other still played with one of my curls in my hair. I guess my quick attempt at a plan was going to have to be it because Aaron pulled me up to him and started walking towards Bobby and to the street. I was pressed so close to Aaron that his cologne was starting to make me nauseous again. This guy was seriously starting to become a pain in the ass. As we made our way passed the door of The Crooked Board, the creep tightened his grip on me even more. As he did this two people came out of the door of the bar and the faint sound of music and drunken laughter came into the dark night. Aaron pulled me closer as if we were lovers and whispered in my ear. Any person who were watching us would likely assume we were the regular prostitute and client that frequented the bar but I seriously doubt that any client would tell their paid-for-lover to keep their mouth closed or he would break her skinny arm and fucking kill her boyfriend. It was actually quite funny (well if you have a sick sense of humor like me) because one of the two people that came out of the club was no other than Miss I'm Not Wearing a Bra prostitute. She came out with I guess her replacement client who happened to be kind of chubby, well he was really chubby and kind of gross. She didn't look to happy and gave me the dirtiest look ever. It was funny; here she was thinking I was getting the better client when really I might be going to my death. As messed up as it was it made me feel a little better knowing that she was so pissed off. If I was going to die at least I would die knowing that I make a good prostitute. Wow, I really was messed up and getting dragged closer and closer to a very shady looking van.

"How original, the bad guys driving a creepy van. Do you mind loosening your grip a little? You're going to leave a bruise! Hey Bob… Bobby, or whatever the hell your name is, do you mind filling me in on what the hell is going on? I mean you can't just treat a woman like this without explaining." My answer to this was Aaron the creep opening the sliding door and getting in himself while dragging me in. He not so gently threw me in the seat next to him. And lucky me, good old Bob sat on the other side of me. Great here I was sandwiched between two vampires on the way to god knows where and having second thoughts about my Plan B. I needed to get some more information on what they wanted and how much they knew about Chase and me.

"Where's my boyfriend? Is he okay?" I asked trying to sound worried and scared at the same time. I even got my eyes to get watery; I was getting good at this acting stuff. My new plan, plan C I believe was to play the role of Chase's loving and concerned girlfriend. The type of girlfriend who is so devoted and will dress up as a hooker to be bait, if there is such a thing.

"Oh don't you worry sweetheart you're prick of a boyfriend is still alive. Hell, he may even be able to save your sweet ass if he does what he's supposed to do. You're our leverage to get him to cooperate." Aaron was beginning to really aggravate me because as he said this he put his hand on my thigh and started to move it up under the hem of my dress.

"What do you want from him? Please don't hurt him. Please!" Begging wasn't really the first thing that I wanted to do, my first reaction was to fucking break Aaron's hand but I figured that would blow my cover of innocent and helpless girlfriend. Instead I put my hand onto his to try to get him to stop touching me. Although his hand did stop moving it still remained on my upper thigh. The van was still moving but I had no clue in what direction due to the fact that the back was windowless.

Aaron began to laugh, it was similar to a giggle but somehow it didn't seem right to say that someone with his handsome looks would giggle. He swept his blond hair off of his face and grinned. "Oh baby..." His nicknames for me were making me angrier by the minute. It was becoming harder and harder to control my temper. "You should be more concerned with what we are going to do to you if Chase can't do what we ask. You should dump the prick, I mean what kind of guy lets his babe be a prostitute just so he can make some money. You're lover is in big trouble because Damien is—"

"Stop talking!" Bob growled from the other side of me. I almost forgot that he was there. Which was not a good thing but now he was pissed and I could feel his energy once again. He must be pretty old because his energy was strong and he could also hide it well. Another sign of his power was the fact that Aaron shut up right away. His original name definitely wasn't Bobby, it just didn't seem to fit him. Whoever this vampire was he really was getting in the way of my plans, I mean how am I supposed to get information if he tells blabbermouth to shut up? The rest of the ride was silent. I didn't feel like pushing for anymore information because I don't think I could handle another gush of Bob's energy.

Feeling the van come to a stop my senses became alert. I was finding myself becoming more and more excited. It was weird, I had no clue where I was and barely armed but I felt more excitement than nervousness. I guess I'm more screwed up than I thought. As soon as the doors opened I was yanked out by another unknown man. This man was taller than Bobby and was wearing all black. His black clothes were a big contrast to his pale skin. He had a very symmetrical face and was of course attractive, not as attractive as Aaron but he had nothing to be ashamed of in the looks department. His frame was slightly smaller than Bobby's, which now that I got a better look at him was very big. Bobby was definitely muscular under his jacket. As I was dragged farther from the van I realized that I was in some sort of garage. Cement surrounded me and I could hear the faint sound of what sounded like metal being hit together. I was dragged into another room of the garage and what I saw explained the noises I heard.

The room was pretty large and had a weird collection of knives and swords on the right side of the wall. In the middle of the room, Chase was kneeling. He wore shackles on his wrists and ankles that were connected to chains welded to the floor. I took a deep breath. Chase was handsome, sometimes I thought too handsome for his own good. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His medium length brown hair usually was worn messy and he would often have to swipe stray strands out of his eyes. But today his hair wasn't in his eyes, instead it was slicked back off his forehead by dried up blood. He also had blood tripping from his nose and from what I could tell his left eye was a little swollen. He was shirtless and had sweat dripping from his perfectly sculpted body. His body was almost perfect if you could get passed the scars and bruises that covered it. I knew I was extremely attracted to Chase but was able to hide that from him, mostly because I had no clue what the feelings met and he made it easier by being a pain in the ass. Chase and mine's relationship was strictly business, we didn't have time to let it be anything else. I first saw him when I was fourteen years old waiting in my fathers old beat up Chevy. At the time I had no clue why my father was visiting the nineteen year old man but I instantly didn't like him. His charisma made me weary of him, he was just too good-looking and he knew it. I watched as my father and Chase made a quick exchange with one another. I never saw my father look so worried before, whatever Chase had told him had made my father scared, I also got an uneasy feeling in my gut. When he got back into the truck and I asked him why he was here, he quickly told me that it was nothing and to forget about this ever happening. I was glad to do just that and never would have thought that on my sixteenth birthday I would be running back to the very place and person that had made me feel sick to my stomach.

Any way back to the present, Chase was knelt in front of an African American male, whose skin was as dark as the night. His frame was also massive; he looked like a body builder. I saw him raise his fist and without hesitation slam Chase in the face. Chase's head flew to the right and spit out blood. I was actually getting worried because although I could sense that the man wasn't that old of a vampire he was still huge and knew how to use his body as a weapon, a really huge weapon. Chase may have the looks of a vampire but he was very much human. He could only take so much of a beating. But to my amazement Chase started to laugh.

"That's enough!" the voice came from the dark corner. The voice sounded very angry and definitely not amused with how his prisoner was acting. "It's time to get started." He began walking out of the shadow and was looking right at me.

This man must be Damien, the leader, the one who my two captors seemed scared of. Looking at him, he didn't seem intimidating. He was a short fat man, with his round face and receding hairline he looked more like a high school principal than a leader of vampires. It was strange because I honestly think that he was the ugliest vampire that I have ever seen. But despite his looks, the way he was staring at me frightened me more than I cared to admit. Whatever his plans were I could tell that they were not good.

TBC (Depending on comments lol) Be honest!  Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two! I hope you like it! Please comment so I know to keep this story going.

**Chapter Two: I Hate Everyone**

Chase looked at where the fat man's eyes were looking towards and that's when he saw Anna. He could tell after knowing her for six years that she was trying to hide her anger and also her fear. Chase was relieved to see that she was still alive. He knew that she was probably pissed at him because it was his fault they were in this mess. He really hadn't figured out what the hell happened yet. When the client first asked him to do the job, Chase's first response was hell no; trapping a vampire and then bringing him into a client was dangerous, much easier to just kill them right on the spot. But this client was offering big bucks for this deal so Chase changed his mind. After researching his client he found that Robert Wayne Price was a successful businessman and had lost his wife in a terrible home robbery gone wrong. Chase figured that he wanted vengeance against the vampire who killed his wife. He saw no reason for alarm and probably was a little careless but hey with that many zeros on the check he would be getting would be well worth it. It was a very important job so he had to have the best working for him. And his best was Anna. Hell, he practically taught the twenty-three year old everything she knew. It took him a lot of convincing her to do the assignment and agree to be bait. He promised her that he would be watching her back and nothing bad would happen. Yeah, he was an asshole and now he was going to get both of them killed if he didn't think quickly.

He looked at Anna and saw that like usual she looked great. She was in plain terms a hot babe. She would never admit it to herself that she was an attractive women but he knew she was. She was definitely not the same sixteen year old naïve girl who showed up at his doorstep one late night. She definitely was growing up really nice. Her body was perfect; she was skinny but not stick "I don't eat anything" skinny. Anna was also blessed with large boobs, which she complained got in her way of fighting but Chase couldn't see anything wrong with them. And tonight they were definitely on display. He knew she would kill him if he made it out of this alive because of the dress he picked out for her. The moment he saw it he knew it was the perfect dress for her. But due to their predicament now he wished he would have picked an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. There were a lot of males in the room and Chase couldn't help feel a little territorial about Anna. If anything happened to her he knew it would be his fault. Before meeting Anna, Chase didn't give a damn about anyone but himself; somehow she had pushed through his wall that he put up to protect himself.

"Look what we have here…" Damien made a gesture towards Anna, "She is quite pretty isn't she. Well Mr. Grant, maybe you'll be a little more cooperative now that we have your bitch here."

Chase saw how Anna tensed at being called a bitch; she was trying really hard not to lose her cool; which she did do occasionally. He wasn't sure what the hell was going to happen to them but figured he should probably stop pissing these guys off. He had been chained to the floor for about an hour and his back was killing him. It also didn't help that the huge guy in front of him kept hitting him. Chase felt like screaming out in pain but his ego prevented that so he either held in his scream or he would laugh because that seemed to make the three men in the room angrier. But he now knew he would have to change tactics, because irritating his kidnappers would not help Anna. This night was so not going according to his plan.

He was a little embarrassed to admit it but these guys were good. He didn't even hear them sneak up on him. The last thing he remembered before waking up in chains was waiting for Anna to bring the mark out of the Crooked Board then he heard a small noise behind him and then it all went dark. When he finally came to, he was in this room getting his ass beat. Yeah, he was embarrassed all right.

He had no clue what these people wanted and when he asked, his response was a fist in the nose. He was still confused as two men lead Anna closer to the fatter man, Damien, who was the leader. Obviously whatever they had planned was going to start.

"Let me explain why we have brought you two here. We have heard marvelous things about your work, Chase. I was quite surprised when word traveled about you being hired to terminate one of my employees by Robert Wayne Price. See, Mr. Price is still a little upset about a deal gone wrong. He didn't pay what he owed so Aaron Black was sent to take care of him. Unfortunately, Mr. Price wasn't home but his wife was so we figured she was the next best thing. I was hoping that he would either kill himself or get over it but no he hired you. Not the kind of person to let an opportunity pass me by I figured I could use you. You are described to be an excellent hunter. Although you don't seem as impressive in person as you do on paper. It's sort of disappointing…"

"Hey what can I say? You get what you pay for and sense you're not paying me anything I don't give a shit what you think of me. Now can you just get to the fucking point and tell me why the hell I am here?" Chases' response was followed by another kick to the stomach.

"Yes, disappointing. But back to the reason you're here. I want you to kill somebody for me. Your choices are simple, you either do as I say or you and your cute little girlfriend die. What will it be?"

Anna listened quietly as Chase and Damien talked. So, they wanted Chase to kill a man? Chase may be ruthless but he didn't kill humans. She wasn't sure what man could be so important to go through this whole set up. This Damien seems powerful enough to be able to take out a human, so why was he blackmailing Chase into doing it? Anna was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice that Bob was actually moving her closer to Damien. I guess Damien didn't like how long it was taking for Chase to answer because he punched me in the face. It hurt like hell and I probably would have fallen if it wasn't for Bob holding my arms. I knew there would be one hell of a bruise but it mostly caught me off guard.

"STOP! I'll do it just stop!" I was actually surprised at how desperate Chase sounded. I could handle a few punches he didn't have to cave in so fast. But I didn't really need to worry about it because Damien hit me again but this time in my stomach. This time Bob let go of me and I was able to hold my stomach and knelt to the ground. Okay that was harder than necessary; I mean I think we got the point.

"That's what I thought." I really wanted to punch him because Damien's tone was so cocky and it was making me angrier. "The man I want you to kill is named Dean Winchester. He is resourceful and goes under many aliases. I need someone who can get him to let his guard down and kill him. He is somewhere around here because we have something he wants. You are to find him and kill him. Make it fast but extremely painful. This Winchester guy has been a pain in my ass and I want him dead! You are not under any circumstances to kill the other guy that travels with him, you leave him to us. I know what you're thinking… why not just kill him ourselves? Easier said then done, he does not easily trust people to let them get close enough and especially not anything that aren't human. Find him; tell him you're a hunter who worked with his father, John. That may help you get close to him. The rest is up to you."

Anna was intrigued, whoever this Dean Winchester was it was obvious that he was hated by Damien. Anna thought that he sounded like a good guy if he could make this asshole that mad. She just hoped that Chase wasn't seriously considering going after him and killing him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint whisper: "No! Don't do it!" She looked over Chase and to the back of the room they were in. There in the darkened corner was an older man tied up. With all the commotion with Chase she hadn't even seen him there. The man was wearing a trucker hat, a button-up flannel shirt, and had a graying beard. His face was covered with bruises and dried up blood. He didn't look like the type of guy that should be tied up in a basement by vampires. Anna watched as the vampire dressed in all black went over to the guy and punched him in the nose. Now this was getting out of control. Anna then felt Bob's hands on her arms as she was being lifted and then half dragged to the same corner as the older man. She was practically thrown in the corner but not tied up which was a bonus. She also still had her purse on her shoulder. Things were looking up. Bob then left her in the corner. It was a little annoying how everyone here just assumed she was a helpless "bitch" who didn't even need to be restrained while they all were conducting business over by Chase. All the five vampires were around Chase giving him information on his next target. This gave Anna plenty of time to get ready. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do but she couldn't let this man stay tied up or let Chase leave. Chase may be stupid enough to go and kill this man and Anna knew she couldn't let him. As she carefully went through her purse the man next to her began talking to her in a whisper.

"Don't be scared." How typical another guy who thought she was a wimp. "Someone's coming for me, I know it! My names Bobby Singer and I have very good friends." He ended his sentence with a tiny smile which I guess was his way of trying to make me, the scared defenseless girl, less scared. I gave him a little smile in return as my hand found my dagger once again in my purse because hey he seemed really nice and it seemed polite. I looked over to Chase and he was now being unchained. Then all of a sudden the door of the basement opened and in came two men. The first was a tall man wearing a brown leather jacket with brown hair and I had to admit he was good-looking. But the thing that instantly caught my eye was the gun in his right hand and a machete in the left. The gun was a .45 caliber semi-automatic, very impressive. The next man who entered was long-limbed and tall, taller than the first. He had shaggy brown hair framing his cute face and was wearing a tan jacket. He was also carrying a gun. I believe it was a 9mm Beretta Model. Like the other man he also carried a machete. Well I hope that these were Bobby's friends. Well the Bobby that was tied up next to me not the Dark Shadow Guy Bobby. The two men entered guns raised and seemed to know what they were doing by the way they surrounded the vampires. Chase looked as confused as I was. Who the hell were these guys and why does every guy have to look like a fucking model. I glanced over at Damien and he looked pissed. This made extremely happy! I was wondering if he was more pissed at the fact that he had a gun aimed at his head or that he was still the ugly fat guy in the room. The shorter man smiled at Damien, but it was definitely not a nice smile. It also made him look even hotter if that made sense. What can I say I'm attracted to weird things.

"Damien, Damien… what were you thinking? You didn't think we would let you take our friend and not come after your fugly ass?"

"Dean, I'm glad you could come. I've been looking forward to seeing you. Now how do you plan on getting your friend out of here? You think you can stop my men with guns? I don't think so. Boys…" The last word came out like an order and sure enough the two vampires that were unnamed: black clothing guy and body builder guy proceeded forward. Bobby and Aaron stayed on the sides of Chase, holding his arms so he couldn't move. Damien moved behind Bobby, obviously he wasn't immune to bullets from a gun. I knew he wasn't a vampire because he gave off no energy but he was definitely not human. I was really hoping that these two men could fight because although their guns might cause a little annoyance to the vampires they wouldn't kill them and machetes are only handy if you could get the upper hand to chop off their heads. The two vampires rushed forward but the two men were ready they each took a shot at the men but quickly put their guns away knowing that the machetes were the most useful weapons. I was actually really impressed with their fighting techniques, they were well trained. The shorter man, who was apparently the Dean that Chase was supposed to kill went after the bigger vampire and was to my amazement getting the upper hand, while the taller one was left with the vampire dressed in black but he was also keeping his own in the fight.

I then quickly stood up and whipped my dagger out of my purse. I kind of wished I had a bigger bag with a nice machete in it but somehow I don't think that would have gone with my dress. I then went towards where Chase was after quickly cutting Bobby down with my dagger. Hey right now I figured we were all on the same team, the I Hate Damien and Vampire Team! I rushed towards Damien but Aaron blocked my way and let go of Chase. Before I was being pushed away by Aaron I saw Dark Shadow Bobby wail Chase in the head and let him fall to the ground as he ushered Damien out towards the door. "Let's go! It's not the right time for this" Crap, Damien was getting away but I was a little preoccupied and so was everyone else.

"Now it's our turn to play baby! We are going to have so much fun!" Now, after being called so many horrible names and people thinking I'm so weak I was beyond pissed off. I did what any other _strong_ women would do in my position: I kicked him in the nuts and on his way down I took my dagger and stabbed him in the throat. That should shut him up. The shocked expression on his face made me happy, maybe a little too happy but I already established how screwed up I was. When Aaron tried to get back up he didn't get too far as a long sword was brought down on his neck. I looked up and saw my fellow captive Bobby holding one of the swords that was hanging on the wall. I looked towards the two guys who were still fighting but both had lost their machetes and it wasn't looking too good for them. Bobby didn't waste anytime he rushed over to the taller man who was now getting chocked by the vampire. I ran over to the wall but on my way I kicked Aaron's head. Yeah it was a little childish but hey I had a bad day. Then I picked out another sword and went over to the shorter man, Dean. Body Builder vampire had an enraged expression on his face and looked psychotic with the blood running from his nose and was now kicking the fallen man. I took my nice new shiny sword and swung it at the vampire. His head rolled to the ground with Aaron's. And soon after the last vampire's head joined after Bobby and tall man took him out. I didn't wasn't anytime with the three men, instead I ran over to Chase who was still lying unconscious on the floor. A part of me was upset because he was knocked out and another part of me was pissed because I would really like to slap him or something for getting us into this mess. I figured we should definitely get paid for this job because Aaron Black was definitely dead. I looked over to where I left his head and the look on his face was enough to make me laugh. The three men walked over to where I was kneeled next to Chase and looked down at us.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry your boyfriend will be fine! You're just in shock." Dean said in what he probably thought was a nice sincere voice. Great these guys thought I was some crazy lady who was in shock. I guess I couldn't blame them because I was covered in blood and how could I forget that I was dressed like a complete slut. Yeah, this was just great.

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not in shock you ass!" I angrily responded. I don't know why I was getting pissed at these guys I mean technically they did help Chase and I out but I was over playing the part of defenseless girlfriend. I was now back to my bitchy self. Thank god! Dean looked a little surprised at my response but then smiled and said, "Can't say I'm not glad to hear he's not your boyfriend. But why don't we get him out of here and to a hospital."

Was he really flirting with me right now? I guess I was wrong about my first statement after hearing Damien talking about Dean Winchester. I definitely did not like him. Dean Winchester was an ass! I just ignored the three men and tried to get Chase to wake up.

"Chase! Chase! Wake up you prick!" I wasn't trying to be bitchy but I really couldn't help it. I mean Chase was the reason I was here and he just needed to wake up. I even tried slapping him lightly, well as lightly as my mood would allow but he was out cold. I couldn't believe it I was actually going to have to carry Chases' fat ass out of this basement. I got up and moved myself to get in position to pick chase up. The three men looked at me and then each other with confused faces. I really didn't have time to deal with them. I needed to get Chase out of here as soon as possible. We couldn't go to the hospital because that meant police which meant questions. And I had no answers. I started to lift Chase by his armpits and tried to do so without having my dress ride up but it wasn't working. So basically I was half dragging half carrying Chase across the floor to the door and practically mooning the three guys. Thank god I had underwear on! I finally managed to get to the door when I saw the long ascending stairs. There was no way I was going to be able to carry Chase up those. I hate life. "Shit!"

"Do you need some help?" Dean asked in a cocky voice that made me want to hit him even more. Fuck! I was going to need their help. I hate Chase! I was on the fence with Bobby and the tall guy, I should probably find out his name soon. But I knew with out a doubt that I definitely hated Dean Winchester.

TBC (Comments Please: Be honest I can take it lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a little longer thank usual… classes are starting again so I'm a little busy. Oh special thanks to Hero Lilly: Thanks for reading and commenting! It's nice to know someone's reading this!

**Chapter Three: Too Much Talking**

I looked back over to the three men who were now starting to walk towards me and the stairs. I had three options: the first was to just leave Chase here and get the hell out of here. I mean he got me into this whole mess so it's not like I owed him anything. The second option was to try to drag Chase up the stairs by myself and probably hurt us both in the process. And the last option, which sucked would be to ask the men to help carry Chase up the stairs. I hated to do it but really I had no choice. There was also the problem that I had no fucking clue where the hell I was and I also was lacking a vehicle to get out of here. So I decided to swallow my pride for the moment, I figured I should definitely get all the money for this job sense Chase has done nothing but get chained up and knocked out.

"So are you going to just stand there looking at me like jackasses or are you actually going to be gentlemen and help a girl out?" I asked in the politest voice I could come up with. But to be honest I'm pretty sure I still sounded bitchy. Dean gave me a smart ass smirk as he came up to Chases' unconscious body and began to pick him up in the same manner as I did. Then the taller man helped by picking up Chases' feet. The two men awkwardly carried Chase up the stairs as I followed. Bobby slowly followed behind me; I could tell that he was hurt by the way he was holding his stomach. As I made it out of the door I could see that we were in fact just in a basement of an abandoned warehouse. Darkness and forest surrounded us.

"Our car is not far from here. We can give you a ride to the hospital." The taller man said as he led the way into the woods. Not responding, I just continued to follow the two men and kept a close eye on Bobby. I don't know why but I was strangely worried about him. Usually I don't give a shit about strangers but maybe it was due to the fact that he showed so much concern for me in the basement. Or maybe I was just _really _tired. Bobby was definitely hurt but kept walking not saying anything; he was either really tough or really stupid. Hopefully their car was close because Bobby looked close to passing out and my feet were killing me in these shoes. High heels and rough terrain do not mix. Dean and the other man were definitely getting tired from carrying Chases' dead weight; their breathing getting louder.

"There's my baby." Dean said as he looked in the direction of a black car. Oh how original, another guy in love with his car. I wondered what the hell did these guys did for a living. I mean if a fat balding scary guy was after you wouldn't you want to drive a less obvious car? This car was definitely not inconspicuous, I don't know much about cars but I'm pretty sure that this car stuck out like a sore thumb. But whatever, not my problem, I was just glad to finally be here and have a chance to get the hell out of the woods. The two men put Chase in the backseat of the impala and joined the front of the car where Bobby and I were still standing. It was getting colder outside and in what I was wearing I was starting to become aware of it.

The taller man approached me and said, "Hi, I'm Sam. Look, I know you're probably really confused and want to know what the hell just happened…"

"Actually I don't really care what the hell happened and why you ended up coming to save the day. If you could just give us a lift then we can all just move on and forget about this whole fucking night." Not wanting to be a complete bitch I gave him my most sincere smile and just shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to hear their side of the story, it wasn't my business and I definitely didn't want to share why Chase and I were there. Sam looked towards Dean with a puzzled look on his face but Dean just shrugged his shoulders. I guess I wasn't the only one who wasn't in a caring sharing mood.

"Bobby, are you okay old man?" Dean asked concern clearly on his face. With all the commotion I don't think he was aware of how badly the man was beaten. Bobby just nodded and said that he was a little tired. Dean and Sam helped Bobby into the car behind the driver's seat and I got in behind the passenger's. Chase was in the middle leaning on me still unconscious. It amazed me how he could still be a pain in the ass even unconscious. Dean and Sam stood outside the door whispering to each other. As they did this I just watched; they were obviously arguing about something, maybe about Chase and me. Dean seemed to be very protective of Sam and also took control of the conversation. Dean said something to Sam that he obviously didn't like and then walked away. The look on Sam's face was clearly annoyance. They were like an old married couple. Which figures: why do all the hot guys have to be either gay or psychotic? Dean got into the driver's seat first then Sam followed and slammed his door a little louder than necessary. The ride was mostly quiet as Dean drove out of the woods.

"So, do you want us to drop you off at the hospital…" Dean asked, stressing the fact that he didn't know my name yet. I just ignored the whole quest for my name, like I said I'm not into the whole sharing mood right now. When I told them I didn't want to go to the hospital all three men looked at me suspiciously.

"Look, obviously we all have our secrets here. I'm fine without knowing yours so either drop us off where I ask or stop the car now and we'll get out! I'm not going to a hospital where they ask millions of questions and I don't think you want to either since you haven't mention anything about taking old Bobby here to the hospital and he could probably use one too. Unless you have a better story then 'hey my friend was kidnapped my vampires but now most of them are dead so no need to call the cops' do you?…. I didn't fucking think so." What can I say? I still needed to work on my anger issue. My only response was where did I want to be dropped off? Good question… I thought for a moment and then gave directions to Chases' apartment.

When we finally arrived at Chases' I told Dean to drive to the private back entrance. Chase's apartment was huge and expensive. Chase was good at his job and spent his money on extravagant things. His apartment was located on the top floor and had its own private entrance. In our line of work, discreteness is essential so Chase made sure that he was allowed to conduct business without having to deal with constant questions. Dean parked in Chases' empty parking spot, which usually had a brand new Aston Martin in it, which was Chase's prized possession. He like Dean was in love with his car. I never understood how Chase could throw away all his money into useless things like an overpriced car, overpriced apartment, big screen TV, a hot tub, pool table, and other stupid shit. I on the other hand lived in a shitty apartment that kind of resembles a closet in size and also in lighting. Saving my money was important because the information I was after was not cheap. My thoughts were interrupted by Sam and Dean slamming their doors. I then followed and got out of the car. I looked over to Chase who was now face first into the seat where I previously sat. Bobby slowly got out of the car still nursing his stomach with his hand.

"Okay, come on Sammy, lets get Sleeping Beauty to his room." Sam who seemed to be still pissed at Dean answered by rolling his eyes but then went to help him get Chase out of the car. I led the way to the elevator and when everyone was inside I punched in the security code to get it to work; Chase was definitely thorough with his security. Dean raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged my shoulder yet again and didn't say anything. The elevator doors opened and displayed the extravagant apartment inside. Having seen this apartment many times before I was over the initial shock everyone seemed to have when stepping into it. It definitely was impressive and the three new men definitely acted like they've never seen anything like it before.

Breaking the silence I said, "Just put him over on the couch. I'll go get the first aid kit so you can get fixed up." Bobby was still trying to come across like he wasn't that hurt but he wasn't fooling anyone. When I came back into the living room, Sam was sitting next to Bobby on the smaller couch and looking at his cuts and bruises. Dean was standing in the middle of the room but looking around the apartment. His gaze seemed to be admiring Chases' pool table and also his music collection. I handed Sam one of the two first aid kits I had and then went over to Chase. Sam and I began examining our "patients". Sam seemed to be a gentler nurse and also better at it than me. I bandaged Chases' face where Bob had hit him. He had one hell of a goose egg on his head but other than that he just had suffered from bruising and cuts. When I was satisfied with my doctoring skills I looked towards the other couch. Bobby was trying to tell Sam that he was fine and to stop fussing over him like he was a little girl but Sam just ignored him and continued to play "doctor". I looked over to Dean who was now closer to the stereo and had his finger going over each CD as he read. Now what? I had no clue what the hell to do. I mean I'm not used to this sort of thing. I guess I kind of owed them a thank you or something but I suck at this kind of thing.

"So… I guess, ummm, Th- thank you. You know for carrying him and everything… oh and for the ride. I guess..." Yeah I really suck. Sam just gave me a small smile that displayed his dimples and made him look that much cuter. But Dean gave another one of his smart ass grins that were annoying but also sort of hot. They just needed to go because I was definitely not a people-person. Shit, how do you nicely ask people to leave? Dean was still looking at me weird, probably taking in my whole outfit. These guys probably thought I was a prostitute, which is ironic because that's what I wanted people to think earlier but now I just wanted to be in jeans and a t-shirt. I was going to try to say something else like —goodbye—when Chase finally started to wake up. It's about freaking time!

"Chase! Wake up…" Chases' eyes started to lazily open, and then he began to slowly sit up. "Are you alright?" My answer was a croaked yes. I then slapped him in the face and stood up and started pacing. I was so pissed and couldn't help by actions. I know you shouldn't hit a man while he's down but really that rule doesn't count if the man almost got you killed my vampires- right? And it's not like I slapped him that hard.

"Ow! What the fuck Anna!" Chase yelled. I stopped pacing and stared at him giving him my meanest glare. I then motioned to my face where I knew I had a bruise and then motioned to my whole dress which wasn't that much since it was so short. I think he got the point because he said, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole! I don't even know how the hell this all happened…. Wait who the fuck are you?" Chase finally noticed the three men in his living room. Dean had moved over to the couch and stood protectively in between Chase and Sam. He looked at Chase like he wasn't sure if he was a threat or not.

"Well Chase, a lot happened after you got your ass knocked out! These are the guys that helped save your… I mean our asses. This is Bobby, the man who was chained in the basement, this is Dean, the guy you were supposed to kill, and that's his boyfriend Sam."

"Wait! NO! He is not my boyfriend!" Dean protested. He seemed really mad and confused that I would assume that. I guess I do suck at this sort of thing. Maybe they didn't want to be outed or something? "This is Sam WINCHESTER! He's my _brother_!" Oh that explains it. Yeah, I do suck at this sort of thing but it was worth it to see the look on Dean's face. He looked a little horrified. Oh, well. I just shrugged my shoulders again, gave him my best smart ass grin and said "My bad."

"Well it was nice- no actually it was a pain in the ass to meet you all but I'm going to go change and get out of this _dress_!" I said dress with a glare in Chases' direction and he had the nerve to smile. Now I definitely don't feel bad about the slap earlier. "I hope I never see you again, no offense." At that I turned around towards one of the extra bedrooms in Chases' apartment. I actually had my own room at Chases' because sometimes after my assignments I was either too tired or too beat up to go home. I was glad that I did because I had extra clothes here and now could dress more like me and less like a hooker. I grabbed my clean clothes and went to the adjoining bathroom. When I looked at myself in the mirror I was a little surprise at first. Not at the fact that I had a purplish bruise under my left eye and also blood splatters on my face because hey that was normal for me but at the fact that I still had a shit load of makeup on. I didn't look like myself and it was a little shocking. I so needed a long hot shower and then I could forget about this night, forget about the two Winchesters and their friend Bobby.

When I emerged from my shower, I felt so much better. My face was sore and so was my stomach. I had a matching bruise from where I was punched but no broken ribs so I considered myself lucky. I got dressed in a white tank top and black sweat pants. I definitely felt more comfortable. The scars on my arms were more noticeable without the covering makeup. I brushed my hair and let it fall still damp at my shoulders. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I expected to see Chase watching TV or listening to music like he usually does to unwind after a stressful assignment but instead what I saw shocked me.

Chase wasn't in the living room but instead sitting at his dinning room table. Sitting across from him was Sam and Dean. Bobby was nowhere to be seen which I was hoping they all would be. Why hadn't they left yet? I should just call a cab and leave before they notice me. I didn't want to deal with this, I just wanted to get money from Chase because he so owed me and get the hell out of here. Maybe I'll take a little break and do something fun. But what's fun? My thoughts were interrupted by someone saying my name. Crap I need to stop thinking so much and getting caught off guard.

"Anna, come in here. I was just talking to Dean and Sam here about everything that happened tonight. They were just telling me more about this Damien character that we met." I knew Chase was pissed about what happened. He was also probably embarrassed which he should be because he was an ass. I was wondering what he was trying to do now. I mean yeah he was pissed but Chase typically didn't just go after people or things just because they fucked with him. The one thing that drove Chase was money and I didn't know what he was after.

I sat down in the empty chair next to Chase and looked at him with questioning eyes. Then Dean began to talk, "Well this Damien dude is a little pissed off at me to say the least. He wants me dead so he kidnapped Bobby to get more information or something. But Bobby's a stubborn pain in the ass and wasn't giving him the answers that he wanted. So we tracked him down and that's how we found you guys. This is going to sound really weird but the Damien dude is a…. well he's a demon. I know you think I'm crazy but he really is. And his workers are—"

"Vampires. Yeah we know. That's what Anna and I do. We kill vampires." Wow, Chase was seriously talkative today. I just sat quietly and watched. Not really knowing what to say, it seemed Chase was talking enough for the both of us.

"Really? Wow, we are hunters too. I mean this is great because we could definitely use your help to get this son of a bitch. He has connections and we don't have the resources to find and destroy him. But hey, you look like your living well…" Dean followed his last statement with a nervous laugh and gestured with his hands at the apartment. I guess he thought Chase was going to just help him and his brother out of the kindness of his heart. That was so not going to happen. Also Dean was definitely leaving stuff out of his story.

"Well, then we have a problem here Dean. I was hoping you would need my services which you do but since you can't pay me then I guess this conversation is over. You and your brother our welcomed to stay here for the night since you did help Anna and I out. Consider us even." Chase stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving Dean and Sam with puzzled looks on their faces. Chase could be an arrogant ass at times but I didn't really expect anything different from him. I looked at Sam who was still confused but saw that Dean's confusion was beginning to turn into anger. He started into the direction of Chase and Sam followed. I just sat and listened from my chair.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? You want us to pay you to help us hunt this demon. The same demon that kicked _your_ ass and kidnapped _your _girlfriend. After we fucking helped you and carried your ass out? Fuck you!" Dean was getting very close to Chase and I could tell that this may be getting out of hand. Sam must have realized this too because he got in front of Dean and said, "Come on man let it go. We don't need his help." Dean came into the dinning room and slammed himself down into the chair across from me. He looked me in the eyes with a very intimidating stare. Not one to back down I just stared back. It actually wasn't that hard because he has gorgeous green eyes.

"So are you only in this for the money too…_Anna_? I mean when you see a person getting attacked do you ask for the money before you help them or what? This is seriously fucked up!" Dean gave me another death stare. The way he said my name gave me the chills. Who the hell did he think he was? I wasn't a saint but something told me he wasn't either. I just ignored his question and asked my own.

"Why does Damien want you dead and what does he want? I mean why go through all this trouble just to kill you. I mean you're only a human and he had a very powerful vampire working for him. What do you want with Damien?" I could tell that both Dean and Sam seemed uncomfortable with my questioning. They looked at each other and it was like they had their own secret language through eye contact.

"He wants me dead because I pissed him off; I have that effect on people. I have no fucking clue what he wants but I want him dead because he is evil and that should be reason enough! And if you're really a hunter you should want him dead too!" Now I knew he was lying. When he answered about not knowing what he wanted I notices a small flinch from Sam. Obviously, there was something they didn't want me to know and I had a gut feeling it had to do with Sam. Dean was definitely over protective of his brother and then Damien's words came back into my mind.

"I never claim to be a heroic hunter. I would love to kill that son of a bitch because hey he was an asshole but I am not going to just get involved in a situation where I have no clue what's going on. Especially since you're obviously not telling us everything you know. Like why the hell Damien wants **Sam**?" Yeah I was bluffing a little bit but hey I trusted my gut. And by the flash of worry that crossed Dean's face for a second I knew I had something. But as quickly as it came it was replaced by a serious stare. Sam just looked at his brother avoiding looking at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? Damien doesn't want Sam. He just wants me dead. I am done talking!" He began to get up from the table. Oh yeah I definitely hit a nerve. Dean's weakness was his brother and while he was a pain in the ass, it was kind of hot how he cared so much about Sam.

"Damien told Chase to kill you but leave the guy you travel with to him. So obviously he wants Sam. Why? I have no fucking clue. But before you judge me for not wanting to get involved maybe you should shut the hell up and realize that you're asking me to risk my life for you when you're fucking lying to me! And something tells me that this is bigger than just some demon who just wants to kill you. Damien had a lot of vampires working for him and it just so happens that the vampire with the most power got away with him. So yeah, I'm done talking to you." And with that I got up and walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV. While flipping through the channels I could hear the two brothers arguing once again with each other. Chase was still in the kitchen.

Their constant bickering was ended by Chase's tired voice, "There is another guest room by the one where your friend is sleeping. You can share that or one of you can crash on the couch for all I care. Just be out of here in the morning if you decide to stay. Oh, and I would get the hell out of state because if Damien ever decides to hire me to kill you the right way I might not be able to turn his offer down." Then he did his stupid signature laugh that makes me want to scream. I couldn't see what Dean was doing but I whatever he was about to do was stopped by Sam saying, "Dean come on it's not worth it! He's a scumbag." Then Chase walked to the doorway of the living room and looked at me with a smile.

"You're an ass. And you're an ass that owes me money. I want all of the money from this job because Aaron Black is definitely dead and you were knocked out the whole time." Chase went to say something but I cut him off, "And you almost got us both killed. And you made me wear a dress- if you can even call it that. And you were supposed to be my back up but you didn't back me up! So that means you owe me big!" When I was done I crossed my arms and looked at him waiting for his response.

"I'll talk to our client and tell him how things went down and then we'll talk about specifics tomorrow. I am going to go to bed." He began to walk to his room and then stopped without turning around, "I'm sorry and thanks for saving my ass."

After Chase left I was flipping through the channels and trying to settle for something to watch. I decided on a scary movie because hey I was in a mood for a laugh. I was just watching the scene were the stereotypical scared stupid girl runs up the stairs screaming and crying trying to get away from the psycho killer. This is the reason everyone assumed I was a wimp today. I threw the pillow at the screen with a disgusted "bitch". Just at that moment Sam walked in and sat on the recliner. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrugged my shoulders. I seem to be doing that a lot around these two brothers.

"Sorry about Dean. He kind of gets a little crazy sometimes. You were right you know about Damien wanting me. Dean is kind of overprotective, if you hadn't notice." Sam said with a smirk. He was acting like I didn't just have a yelling match with his brother but like we were two friends having a normal conversation. I guess Sam was the polite one. "Look, Dean and I are in way over our heads right now. He doesn't think we should trust you and I'm not too sure either but right now we are pretty desperate. We need to get Damien because he has information that we need. But we can't get to him because he has so many connections. Tonight was the closest we have gotten and that was just luck. But you're right we can't ask for your help and not tell you everything we know. Damien wants me because he thinks that I can do something for him… This is going to sound so weird..."

"Trust me, my whole life is weird. I mean I dressed up like a prostitute to trap a vampire and ended up getting kidnapped myself. So yeah, I can handle weird." Whatever Sam was trying to say was obviously hard for him.

"Well… I have these visions. I know it's weird, I see things before they happen. I haven't had too many but when I do Dean and I try to stop them from happening. But I can't control them. I also can, umm… well it only happened once but I moved a dresser with my mind. I don't know how but I think it was like adrenaline or something. I don't know what Damien wants me to do but I'm guessing it's not good. He has information about my… _ability_ and I need find out more. I guess that's about it."

When my response was a simple "oh" Sam started to laugh. "Wow, I expected you to be freaked out or something. I mean it is pretty fucked up."

"I can handle fucked up." I couldn't help but smile back when Sam smiled showing off his dimples again.

"Can I ask you a question? How did you know that Damien got away with the vampire with the most power? I mean how did you know that? My brother and I haven't had much experience with vampires so is their like a way to tell or something? I mean I don't expect you to help Dean and I or anything. I mean I'm pretty much a freak but any help you could give us would be helpful." Sam was definitely the polite one but he also seemed to be the more observant one too. I guess I was talking a little too much before and said something about Bob being powerful? Wow, I suck sometimes.

Noticing my hesitation Sam quickly said, "Sorry, I am kind of a book worm. Dean says I'm like an encyclopedia." He followed his sentence with a cute laugh. There was something about Sam that I instantly trusted, which scared the hell out of me. I don't trust easily but he seemed so genuine. I mean he just trusted me with a secret that he was clearly uncomfortable with. He thought he was a freak? Well what would he think of her?

"Well… I also have a weird life. …Okay well my father was a dhampir. You're probably thinking what the hell is that? Well it means that he was the child of a vampire and a human. As a result I was born with special abilities. I guess we are both freaks." I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders once again. I hope my shoulders don't fall off from all the shrugging I was doing. "Anyway, I can sense a vampire's power. It's weird to explain but I just know if there's a vampire near me and how powerful they are. I can even sense if they are hungry. Yeah, it's pretty fucked up I know but hey, it's my life.

"Thanks for trusting me with that. Well, I guess I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a rough day. Good night." I just smiled as Sam got up and went to the guest bedroom. Yeah it has been a rough night. I was just starting to get back into the oh so funny scary movie when I could sense eyes on me.

"So are you just going to stare at me like some creep or what?" I didn't take my eyes off the screen but heard Dean walk from the doorway. Instead of sitting in the recliner like Sam he decided to sit on the same couch as me. A little too close for me but hey I was definitely not going to move and show him how uncomfortable I was.

"Look Sam told me about his abilities and I understand why you didn't want to tell us. I know you were just trying to be a good big brother and really that's kind of cute and all but really you don't know anything about Chase and I so don't be so quick to judge. The thing about Chase is that he's all business, he really can't help it. Oh, and he's an ass so that thing about killing you was just to piss you off. He hunts vampires. He would never just kill a human for money. That's what drives him to hunt: money. It's nothing personal." I don't know why I was trying to defend Chase but I didn't want Dean to think that I was in cahoots with some murderer or something. I don't know why I cared what Dean thought but obviously a part of me did.

Dean's next question caught me off guard. "So what drives you to hunt?" I wasn't expecting him to ask that question. I mean it's kind of personal. I could lie but I don't know why but a part of me just wanted to be honest.

"I guess I started doing it for revenge. Now I do it because really it's all I know how to do... Well, I'm going to go to bed." I know I was kind of running away but really I didn't want to have a big conversation about my whole life right now. Before I walked out of the room I looked behind my shoulder at Dean. He had his head down into his hands. He wasn't aware of me watching him and he just looked so tired. He also looked a little freaked out and defeated. It was obvious that he was worried about his brother. I couldn't help where my thoughts went:

"_Adreanna! Push higher! Higher!" Ryan screamed. I pushed his as hard as I could and he went flying in the air on his swing. Ryan laughed and his whole face lit up. "Weeeeeeeeee!" The seven year old was having so much fun. Adreanna couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness as she watched her young brother laughing. She even gave him another underdoggy before she led them to their house. Today was a great day and Adreanna smiled. She had no idea that her life would change forever in just a couple of hours._

The sound of Dean getting up brought me back from my memory. I could feel a single tear slowly fall down my face. I quickly wiped it away and looked towards Dean who was now staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'll help you find Damien." I quickly turned away then half ran half walked to my room. I really didn't know what the hell I was doing but I figured if I could keep someone from experiencing the lost and failure I felt now then it was something I would have to do. It had absolutely nothing to do with Sam's adorable dimple smile or Dean's sexy green eyes. Nope, not at all. As I laid down to go to sleep I couldn't help the familiar feeling that I once again was screwed.

TBC Comments Please : ) (If you have any suggestions or ideas where you want the story to go let me know and maybe I'll consider them. Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay… I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please comment and tell me if you like it. (Also if you have any suggestions)**

**Chapter Four: Memories**

_It seemed like a typical night, eating dinner while listening to Ryan tell her parents about their fun day at the park and how it was fun even though she wouldn't let him eat the worm he found on the playground. "Danny says it tastes like chicken and I was just trying to see if he was lyin to me," he followed this with a pout. Both my parents couldn't help but giggle and smile, Ryan had that affect on people. He was always happy and people were drawn to him. I was looking forward to going to bed because I was a little exhausted from my day with Ryan. I swear the kid could go on forever about anything and today the topic that he wouldn't shut up about was my sixteenth birthday. It was hard not to be excited about my birthday because of Ryan's excitement but really I didn't think it would be that spectacular. I mean sure I could finally learn to drive but really what's so great about being sixteen? I'm sure ten years from now I wouldn't even remember the day I turned sixteen. Before going to bed I did my older sister duties: which mainly consisted of helping my parents con Ryan into going to bed. His excuse tonight was that he was too excited for my party tomorrow. But I told him that I would let him help me open my present and even help blow out my candles. He was so excited about this and even demonstrated how helpful he would be by puffing out his cheeks and then exhaling as much as he could. I left his side of the bed after he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep but then suddenly I got a weird feeling in my stomach- the same feeling I felt two years ago when I was with my father. I ignored it and left my brother sleeping peacefully- never knowing that this would be the very last time I saw him alive. I went to my own room and soon was fast asleep. BANG! BANG! I hear a loud noise and try to force myself to open my eyes. I look at my clock and see that it is in fact 12:01, I am officially sixteen! Then I hear the banging again… what the heck was that? I thought maybe mom was sleep walking again because last time that happed she ended up waking up in our front lawn. I smile at the thought but it doesn't last long as I hear a loud scream- my mother's scream. _

BANG! BANG! "Anna, open the goddamn door!" Suddenly I am pulled from my nightmare and realize that I am in Chase's apartment. What the fuck? I haven't had a nightmare about that night in a long time. Why the hell was I thinking about it now and why the hell was Chase banging on my door at 9:30 in the morning. He definitely knew I was NOT a morning person. I just put my pillow over my head to drown out his banging and try to force myself to go back to sleep but this time without the memories. Chase has to get the hint and leave me the fuck alone. The banging finally stopped- yay for me! But then came a clicking noise… Oh shit, that asshole was picking the lock on the door and I knew it wouldn't take him that long to do it. Sure enough, the door is opened. I can hear Chase walk into my room but I am still holding the pillow over my head.

"Anna, what the hell?" Why the fuck did you tell those guys that we would help them? What is wrong with you?" Holy shit can he ask anymore questions? It was way too early for an interrogation. My only response was to make a grunting noise then turn my whole body away from the direction of Chase. The room was quiet for awhile and I finally thought maybe Chase got the point –but I was wrong because next thing I know the mattress is being tipped off the frame and I fall to the floor with a loud thump. Ouch! Luckily my ass caught my fall.

I get up and face Chase, who is seriously smirking at me right now. I probably would have reacted a little different if it wasn't 9:30 in the morning and if I didn't just have a trip down memory lane in hell, but I wasn't myself so I just kept walking passed Chase and went towards the kitchen: I needed coffee and fast. Chase was lucking because if it weren't for these conditions, I probably would have kicked him in the nuts. I think Chase would have preferred that because he followed me and when I glanced back at him he looked pissed. Chase wasn't used to being ignored and I could really give a shit. When I finally made it to the kitchen with Chase glaring behind me, Sam and Bobby were sitting at the table and eating eggs and toast. They looked up at us then saw Chases' face and suddenly the table cloth became so interesting because they couldn't stop looking down at it. I ignored them and made my way to the coffee.

"Anna…" Chase growled and I looked up at him and just stared. "What the hell are you thinking? Since when do you give a fuck about anyone else but yourself? What the fuck is going on with you? If I knew you were going to turn into some fucking knight in shining armor wannabe I would NEVER have offered you this job…. SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!"

Maybe if I wasn't so tired I would have thought of some sarcastic remark or something but the truth was that I was tired and just wanted Chase to shut up. I usually slept until late afternoon and even later after a job. My head was starting to hurt and honestly I wasn't sure if it was because of Chase who was practically screaming at me or because of the hit I took last night.

"One: it is way too fucking early! Two: I never said that **we** would help them; I said that **I** would help them. Three: you are not my keeper and I don't answer to you! Four: it is still way too early! So, I am going to drink my coffee and _try_ to wake up so you can shut the fuck up." And with that I sat down at the table and started eating from the plate that was sitting there. Hopefully it was meant for Chase because that would have been just great. "Oh, you guys can stop looking at the table cloth because this conversation is OVER!" Chase just continued to glare at me and opened his mouth to say something—

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Dean walked into the room and took the empty seat next to Bobby and look towards his brother. "So, Sammy where's my food?" Sam just gave him a quick grin and motioned over to the plate I was eating from. Dean sent me a glare but I just continued to shove eggs into my mouth. I was pretty satisfied with pissing anyone off this morning. Hey, if I'm miserable then why should anyone else be happy?

The room then was silent. Chase dramatically left the kitchen in his usual immature way, Bobby began reading a magazine, Sam started typing away on his laptop, and seeing him distracted, Dean ate the remaining food on Sam's plate. When I was done with my food and coffee I decided now I was more awake to have Chase's dreaded "talk", which would probably consist of him yelling and me glaring.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend doesn't agree with your decision to help us out, so where does that leave us? Change your mind?" Dean broke the silence and all three of the men looked at me. Oh, great I'm going to have to answer their questions too. If only I had said no to Chase's job offer than I wouldn't be in this mess.

I looked at the men and with a sigh said, "Look, for the hundredth time Chase is not my boyfriend and he doesn't make my decisions for me. I said I would help you and I _usually _don't go back on my word so I'm still in. I'm going to go talk to him and see if I can maybe get him in on this. He may be an ass but he's good at what he does and he's fucking loaded and has connections up the ass." And with that I stood up and went in search of Chase.

I found him in his office talking on the phone. I waited patiently for him to get off and sat down on one of the sofa chairs facing his desk. Whoever Chase was talking to was not making him happy. Great, he was going to be even more pissed off for our little chit chat. When he slammed the phone down I looked up at him with raised eye brows.

"Our client is a little pissed about how things went down so he's only willing to pay half of what he owes. He says that the fact that he didn't get to kill the monster himself if unacceptable… I know, I know I'm going to sort all this shit out and don't worry you'll get your money." Chase looked pissed but also tired. I decided it probably wasn't the best time to complain about the whole money thing…yet. "Anna, what are you thinking?" Chase surprised me because he wasn't screaming at me like I thought, he actually sounded worried.

"Look, I know you don't understand why I agreed to help them. Hell, I don't even know why I agreed to but I did. And for some strange reason I think it's the right thing to do."

"Why? What is this about? You're right, I don't understand why you're doing this. I've known you for so long and you have never once done anything like this before. I mean I guess I would get it if you were doing it to get revenge on that fat prick but you're not doing it because of that and I know it. Is it because of that sarcastic asshole, Dean? I see the way you look at him when you thing no ones looking? Just give me a reason, Anna, why you're doing this and maybe I'll get it but right now I don't. I mean do you want to sleep with one of them or something. That would make a little sense but not understanding why is pissing me off."

I look at Dean in a weird way? What the hell? It was all starting to make sense why Chase was so pissed off before. I know he would never admit it but I think he thinks of himself as my protector. He kind of always has looked out for me, he taught me everything I know so I owe it to him to tell him what I'm thinking. But how am I supposed to explain what's going on in my head when **I** have no fucking clue.

"No, it's not because I want to sleep with one of them. I mean their both hot and everything but seriously no I'm not doing this to get laid and I know you already knew that but I just had to put it out there. Honestly, I said I would help them because when I saw Dean upset it made me think of…" Wow, I couldn't say it out loud. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Anna?" Chase looked even more worried as he moved from behind his desk and sat in the sofa chair next to me. I just need to say it, I mean I could trust Chase with this. He's the only person who knew about my past.

"It made me think of… _Ryan_." I barely got out the last word; it came out as a whisper. "I saw Dean looking so miserable and hopeless because he didn't know how to help his brother. I know what that feels like, Chase. I know what it feels like to fail the one person you're supposed to look out for. –No don't say it wasn't my fault what happened because I've heard it a thousand times but I can't help how I feel. And the thought of someone else going through what I did… well it kills me to even think about it. I haven't thought about him in so long and even though it hurts like hell to, it also feels… really good to remember him." Oh my god, I think my eyes were getting watery. I so did not want to cry but Chase did what he knew I wanted. He got up and gave me the time I needed to get myself together. "So, I know this isn't what we normally would do but really Chase what would it hurt to help them? I mean it would feel great to kick the shit out of that 'fat prick' as you put it. I mean he did embarrass the hell out of you…" I couldn't help but smile at my last remark. I knew that would get some kind of reaction out of Chase. The one I got wasn't what I expected though.

"Okay, let's do this." Chase got up and went out to where Sam, Bobby, and Dean were. I followed him out a little surprised with the results of our talk. Who would have known that tears would persuade Chase? I would definitely keep that in mind for later.

The next few days were boring. Lots and lots of research. I HATE research. I would much rather be out hitting something then hitting stupid keys on a computer. Sam was a dork on his computer researching, while Bobby played it old school by reading old dusty stinky books. Chase was constantly calling all his connections but honestly getting information on this Damien guy was not as easy as it sounds. Dean didn't really do any research; he spent his time cleaning every weapon that he has in his trunk. Now I got why they had that car because the trunk was huge! And me, I tired to search information on Chase's laptop but that didn't go so well. The laptop ended up smashed on the floor because it was just too damn slow so after that I spent my time in Chase's gym. By the fourth day, I was bored out of my mind. So when Bobby mentioned that he needed some books from his house I knew that was my chance to get the hell out of this place. But I guess Dean was thinking the same thing because he shot up as fast as I did. So now Dean and I are arguing over who gets to go.

"No, you should stay here and do research. I mean you don't even have a car here and you are so not driving my baby. Plus I know where his house is." He had a point but I couldn't give a shit because there was no way that I was going to be stuck another day here. This arguing went on for another ten minutes. The asshole even suggested a game of pool to establish who would get to go. And I am not a dumb ass, Dean was smart and I knew he had to be one hell of a pool player to offer that little deal. When Sam finally realized what we were arguing about he looked at us like we were retarded and suggested that we both go. Well that made sense… Dean and I both looked at Sam in awe and then Dean looked back at me with his stupid grin that was sexier than it should be.

"Fine, but I'm driving. My car, my rules. Oh and rule one is driver picks the music and shot gun shuts _her_ cakehole." Oh yeah this was going to be a fun ride.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to be better about editing my work but sometimes things get missed- so sorry about any mistakes. Thanks for replying and giving me feedback! Hope you like it…

**Chapter 5: Highway to Hell**

Life sucks sometimes and right now mine was sucking pretty badly. Of course Bobby didn't live anywhere near Chase's. It's been two hours in the car with Dean blaring his AC/DC music and singing along with it. I seriously think he had the volume cranked all the way up just to irritate me. The smell of peanut butter m&ms is starting to make me nauseous. Every time I look over at Dean, he either pretends not to notice that I'm glaring at him or when he feels like being a real prick, he'll look at me and sing the lyrics louder than normal. When Dean pulls the car into an Express Mart, I can't help but be grateful. I mean I don't like to complain but my bladders only so big. I jump out of the car and leave Dean to fill up the tank.

As I walk into the small store the bell announces my entrance and the dorky teenage clerk glances up at me and gives me what I assume he thinks is a flirty smile. Of course this is the kind of place where they lock their bathrooms so I had no choice but to go talk to dork boy and get the freaking key. Why the hell do they lock the fucking bathroom, trust me if I didn't have to pee so bad I definitely wouldn't have even entered the bathroom. As I returned the key to the clerk, I decided I should probably get some revisions for the car ride. These included two diet coca-colas, a bag of pretzels, and of course ear plugs. And I couldn't resist buying a bag of m&ms because I knew Dean had scarfed all of his down and maybe just maybe it would help start some kind of truce. Because if I had to listen to "Highway to Hell" one more time I was going to scream. When I went back to the car, Dean was in the bathroom so I got into the passenger seat. I went in search of the cardboard box that held Dean's tapes- yes tapes. Who the hell uses tapes anymore? I ejected the AC/DC tape and put it into the box and then hid the box under a big duffel bag in the backseat. I was done just in time for Dean to walk back to the car.

I gave him one of the sodas and the bag of m&ms and he said thanks and smiled. It was a real thanks and a real smile. And Dean's real smile was so much sexier than his fake cocky smile. I really wished he was a little uglier because he is just too cute and he knows it too. But I'm used to being around good-looking men-well vampires but hey not much of a difference there. When he starts the car and notices that the tape is missing he just looks over at me and I give him my best innocent smile. Dean laughs and just turns the radio on but at a reasonable volume. Buying the m&ms was a great idea- I am a genius! The next hour went by peacefully with us both just listening to the radio.

"So… how did you get involved in hunting for money?" Dean's question startled me.

"You mean why don't I do it out of the kindness of my heart? Well, no offense but I need the money and I unlike you don't like living out of my car or in some cheap ass hotel."

"Well no offense to you but having to dress up as a prostitute doesn't sound like the best job no matter how much you're being paid. Me and Sam get to dress up as cool things like FBI agents, exterminators, firefighters. I mean I'm not complaining because you looked hot in that dress but it doesn't seem like the best job." Dean followed his last sentence with a flirty smile.

"I'm sure your 'hey I'm a cute guy with a nice body' routine usually works with other girls but you can totally stop it with me. I mean your just wasting your time because I don't have time for that kind of crap. I mean you're cute and all but I'm just not interested in whatever you may want; a quick hookup or anything else. Oh and you have no clue how much money I will get for that little dress. Trust me it was well worth it!"

Dean had a goofy expression on his face as he said, "You think I'm cute!" I had to turn my head and look out the window so he wouldn't see my smile. I had to admit Dean was an interesting guy. Twenty minutes later, we were in some Middle-of-Nowhere small ass town. Dean drove up to the crappiest looking motel that I ever saw. "You have got to be kidding me?" I know I sounded a little stuck up but seriously what the hell?

"Listen princess, I know you're not used to staying at a "cheap ass" hotel but I'm sick of driving—and NO you are not driving my baby!"

My only response was whatever as we both got out of the car. I was actually a little relieved because sitting in the car was beginning to get uncomfortable. I walked into the motel with Dean and let him do the talking. The man behind the desk looked like someone you would see on "Datelines To Catch a Predator". He was looking at me like he was undressing me with his eyes- which is creepy! I guess he took Dean asking for a room with two beds as an open invitation to hit on me. He even went as far as to blow me a kiss when Dean was signing his receipt. I just rolled my eyes and stepped back a little because he kind of smelled.

"If you need anything, anything at all sweet heart you just give me a ring." The balding man said to me and then winked. Dean cleared his throat and looked at the man and although I couldn't see his face it must not have been too nice because the man suddenly looked a little worried. "Here's your key… Mr. Ted Nugent." Dean took the key and then put his hand on my arm and led me out of the office. I'm not sure why he did this its not like I was planning on staying with the smelly gross man but I decided to let it go. When we got into the room, Dean put all his crap on the bed closest to the door claiming it has his own. Anal much?

"You hungry?" Dean asked glancing at the clock; it was too late for a restaurant to be open. "We could probably get some kind of food at the bar down the road. Plus I could use some extra cash, my funds are running low." I agreed to go because I was hungry and could definitely use a drink. It's been a rough couple of days.

As we entered the small bar, the smell of cigarettes and whisky was instantly in the air. Dean went up to the counter and sat in an empty stool. He ordered two beers and then handed one to me. I took it and then sat in the stool next to him. As I sipped my beer I took in my surroundings. It was a habit of mine that no matter where I am I have to make sure there are no threats around me. I looked to Dean who was also looking around the bar. It was your average small-town shitty bar. Dean's eyes stopped at a group of men playing pool. He gave me a wiggle of his eyes brows with his signature grin and then walked over to the group of four men. The men were in their forties and were all dressed in worn jeans and t-shirts that clung to their beer bellies. They looked like they were the kind of guys that you would want to stay away from but that didn't stop Dean from going up to them. I let my eyes roam the rest of the bar. It wasn't any better than the Crooked Board but at least I was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I definitely didn't feel like a prostitute tonight! I looked back to Dean who now had his jacket off and his grey t-shirt was clinging to his body but unlike the four other men his t-shirt clung to muscle. He was playing pool with the four men now and I couldn't help but stare as Dean leaned to take a shot. Wow, he had a nice ass…

"So, is that your man over there? I hope he isn't starting trouble with Todd, Gus, and the Ryan brothers. They are bad news honey!" I was so caught up in looking at Dean's ass (which by the way I need to stop- what am I a fourteen year old girl?) that I didn't notice the busty blond waitress come up to me until she started talking. Why does everyone assume every guy I'm with is my boyfriend and more importantly why do they think its ok to refer to as honey?

"He can take care of himself." I left my answer at that and then walked away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to some bartender who called me honey. I went over to the table that was next to the pool table so that I could watch the game unfold. I had to admit, Dean was good. His competitors were getting very pissed off and Dean didn't help with his cocky comments. After their first game, Dean came over to my table with a huge smile and a wad of cash in his hands. "Lets get some food!" I just rolled my eyes and let him go up and order some food. While he was gone one of the guys from the game came over and sat next to me. Great, he was way too close and he smelt of b.o. and whiskey.

"Hey sexy lady". Oh the names keep getting better. "How bout you ditch this asshole and come home with me. Gus will take care of you real good." His last sentence was followed by him flicking his tongue out over his bottom lip. I guess that was supposed to turn me on but what can I say nasty breath and rotten teeth never really did it for me.

"That sounds like a great offer, but I'll have to pass. I mean that asshole just kicked your ass in pool and took all your fucking money so I think I'll be going home with him. Thanks though." I gave him my best 'fuck you' smile and took another sip of my beer. As he went to get up, Gus got in my face and whispered in my ear, _"Your going to regret this, you bitch."_ Great, not only am I in some dumbass hick town now I have a sweaty man named Gus threatening me. Gus' hand then went to my wrist and his grip tightened. My hand clenched in a fist and I was just about to punch him when…

"Is there a problem here?" Dean came over with a basket of food and placed it on the table. His face expression seemed calm but his body language clearly showed that he was pissed.

"Listen boy, why don't you just leave me and your bitch alone so we can have some fun before you get the shit kicked out of you?" I was actually glad he was calling me bitch now, anything was better than sexy lady.

"And who would be kicking the shit out of me? If your fighting skills are anything like your pool playing skills I have nothing to worry about. So why don't you let go of her and just walk away before I take your dignity along with all your money." Dean responded and of course added his signature grin which was a little more forced than usual. All Gus did was look to his three companions who had conveniently moved closer to the table and nodded while his hold on my wrist tightened. Then the shit hit the fan. The tallest of the three men moved to punch Dean who easily stepped out of reach but then one of other men came at him. While Dean was distracted the final man came up behind him with a pool stick and struck him on his back- Dean went down. While Gus was enjoying the show, I took the advantage and brought the wrist he was holding up and connected it with his nose. The initial shock and pain forced him to release my wrist. His hands went to cradle his broken nose and he screamed at me, "You stupid bitch!" Honestly, I think he should be thanking me because I think I might have straightened his nose a little. Hey he needed all the help he could get in the looks department. I stood up from my chair and looked over to Dean who by now was up and holding his own against the three men. Dean was very impressive in the way he fought and before I knew it two men were lying on the floor while the third was backing away until he was all the way on the other side of the room. Dean looked at me and motioned for the door; I grabbed our food and followed him. We went back to the motel where we ate our food in silence, neither of us in the mood to talk.

Dean finally broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" I shrug my shoulders not really knowing what to expect.

"Why did you agree to help us? I mean I'm glad you did but I just don't know why." He keeps looking at me as I chew my fry. Honestly, I am chewing more slowly than usual trying to think of a response. I'm not used to people asking me questions about myself. I don't know how to respond. A part of me wants to just get up and hide in my bed.

"Okay, I know I suck at this whole…" I wave my hands in the air trying to find the right words. "…talking thing. I'm not good at it. Actually I really fucking suck at it… but I'm going to try to be honest. I don't really know why I agreed to help you. It's actually becoming a bigger pain in the ass than I thought. I mean first I'm stuck in Chases' apartment for what seems like a life time doing boring ass research… then I am stuck in a car with an annoyingly attractive guy… and I know I'm talking too fast and too much but it's just… it's just hard for me to talk about these kind of things. I just start rambling on and on and on…"

"Okay I get it. You're not good at talking. Hey believe me I hate having long chick flick moments with Sam talking about feelings and shit but I just need to know. I get it if you don't want to tell me and it's hard but I figured I had to ask. I mean having a chick flick moment with you wouldn't be too bad because hey you're a chick." He doesn't end his joke with his usual grin. He seems a little scared- desperate really. "I mean I need to know that you are in this for real and you really are going to help. I have to protect Sam. He is my responsibility and I want, no **need** to believe that you are going to help me protect Sam. And knowing your reasons for helping me might make trusting you easier for me. Please…"

I think the please did it. I wasn't used to Dean looking so vulnerable. It was obvious that Sam was his whole life. I knew what I was about to say would bring back a bunch of unwanted feelings and emotions but a part of me just wanted Dean to feel like he wasn't alone in all this, that he could in fact trust me to help him see this to the end. And then I realized that I would in fact see this to the end not because of money like in the past but because I actually cared about what happened with these two brothers. The small fact that I actually cared about someone other than myself or Chase should have scared the shit out of me but strangely it didn't. But what I was about to say did:

"Okay… I agreed to help you because I know what it feels like to lose someone you're supposed to protect. …I know the guilt that comes with the failure of not being able to look after the one person that relies on you. I know you have no reason to believe me… hell, I wouldn't believe me if I were you but I will do anything to make sure you don't know what it feels like. …I hoped that help you get some answers." A rush of emotions that I never wanted to deal with came back but as usual I pushed them aside and with unshed tears in my eyes I got up and got into my bed. I turned to my side so my back was facing Dean and felt one lonely tear slide down my face.

Okay, that's it for now. Next chapter will probably have more about Anna's past. I'll also try to get some Sam, Bobby, and Chase interaction. Please comment and tell me your thoughts! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: You Can't Escape Your Past

**Chapter Six: You Can't Escape Your Past**

_Upon hearing my mother's scream, I was instantly awake. I bolted up from my bed and tiptoed to the door. What was going on? Why was this happening? 911, I needed to call 911…I grabbed the phone off my night table but there wasn't a dial tone. 'Don't Panic, Don't Panic' I kept repeating in my head. I knew I needed to do something so I slowly and quietly opened the door and peaked out. I could tell the screams were coming from downstairs in the living room. A part of me just wanted to go and crawl into bed and pretend none of this was happening… no Ryan, where's Ryan? I need to get to Ryan. He is my responsibility and I have to protect him! My protective mode finally forced me to snap out of my state of shock. I tip toed down the hallway towards Ryan's room. All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart. As I finally reach Ryan's room, I slowly and quietly reach for the door knob. As I opened the door and peaked in, I suddenly couldn't move. Blood, there was so much blood. In the very same spot I left Ryan hours ago there was nothing but blood. I forced myself to keep moving into the room, not letting myself think about what all the blood probably meant. I just had to see Ryan. I needed him to be okay, he had to be okay. I walked more in the room and felt my socks sock up wetness, why is there water on the floor? I look down and realized it wasn't water but blood- Ryan's blood? No it couldn't be…_

_"No, no, no, please don't make this be real. It's just a dream… Please wake up and let this all be over." I tried everything I could think of; I closed my eyes and then opened them but it didn't change anything. I even pinched myself to force me to wake up. No matter what I tried it didn't change the fact that Ryan's dead body was laid out on the floor. His skin was pale and cold to the touch. He would have looked like he was just sleeping if it wasn't for all the blood and that his chest looked as though a wild animal had ripped it open. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything but look at the lifeless body of my little brother. The little brother I was supposed to look after, the one I promised to always be there for. I felt bile in my throat and ran to the adjoining bathroom. It felt like I vomited for days when really it was only a few minutes. Then I was dry heaving and crying silent tears. I had failed Ryan. I knew something was wrong the minute I went to bed but yet I didn't say or do anything. I could feel something was off but I still did nothing. I essentially killed my own brother with my choice not to do anything about my strange feelings. What did I do? - My thoughts were interrupted by another one of my mother's scream. What was I doing? I needed to try to help my parents. I couldn't fail them the way I failed Ryan. I just needed to think. Then I remembered that my father had an old hunting gun in his study. I had to get it. I slowly got up off the bathroom floor and went to other door that led to the hallway. I knew I couldn't go in Ryan's room again- I was a failure and a coward. I didn't want to face what I had caused again. As I reached for the door knob I tried to ignore how my hand was shaking. I felt numb like I wasn't really here. As I opened the door, I froze. Standing at a door way was a tall man. He looked like a man but I knew he wasn't. The feeling in my stomach intensified and I knew that this definitely wasn't a man, it was a monster…_

"Anna, wake up. Its okay, it's just a dream." I slowly begin to wake up from my nightmare. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to face reality. I want whoever it is that was screaming to shut up and let me pretend that none of this shit ever happened. I finally opened my eyes when I realized the screaming was coming from me. When I opened my eyes I could see Dean looking down at me with a worried expression. He was holding and rocking me. "Shhhh… it's going to be okay." I realized that I should probably tell him I fine and don't need him holding me like I'm a little girl but I didn't. A part of me feels strength from his embrace and I just let him continue whispering reassurances and rocking me until I drift back into a dreamless sleep.

"Fuck! This stupid fat fucker is hard to get information on." Chase followed his yelling with slamming down the phone. This stupid job was getting on his nerves. No, it wasn't a job or he would be getting paid for this shit. Nope he wasn't getting paid for this, he was actually paying to do this job. He had already paid a shit load of money to get information on this Damien ass and so far none of the information was getting them anywhere. It has been almost a week since they started this mess and they weren't any closer to finding out what he was. Anna and the prick left yesterday and he was hoping that they would have luck getting information out of the books the old man said would help. Chase now had multiple reasons to get this Damien guy; first the stupid fucker embarrassed the hell out of him, made him look like a fool, and his own ego doesn't like that at all. And the worse thing out of this whole thing is that Anna is starting to think about things that he hoped she would never have to face again. Anna was the only person he really trusted and he made it is job to protect her. He didn't let her in on how much he cared about her because he sucked at the whole feelings shit but Chase would probably die for Anna. He never had family so he doesn't have a clue what family means but he felt Anna was the closest thing to family he has. And now all this aggravation was making him that much more dedicated to finding Damien and killing him. Chase walked out of his office and saw that both Bobby and Sam were sitting were he left them last night. Sam was sitting on his laptop looking up god knows what while Bobby was still reading through old ass books. This was getting them nowhere. He needed to get the hell out of his apartment and that showed how messed up he was because he love his apartment. It right now it felt like his beloved apartment was being over taken by Big Foot and some old ass trucker. He tried to avoid the two men because it was obvious they didn't like him after their first introductions. Which was fine with Chase, he was used to people, especially guys, not liking him. He didn't need friends; he had his work, his car, and his money. That was all he really needed, well maybe a few girls in there too-hey he was a guy after all.

"I'm going to go check out that abandoned warehouse and see if I can find anything out. So you guys just do what you do best; sit and eat all my food and drink all my beer. Oh and have you ever heard of cup coasters? Come on this table is from France!" Bobby just rolled his eyes and Sam went to stand up.

"I'm coming with you. I mean I know how to get to the warehouse; you were a little out of it when we left. And when I say out of it, I mean knocked the hell out!" He followed his last sentence with a dimpled smile. Great now the tall ass freak was mocking him. But Sam also had a point; he didn't really know how to get to the warehouse and hadn't really thought much about it. Shit, he was kind of off his game. Chase definitely wasn't used to be taken hostage and having to be saved by two annoying brothers. It was throwing his whole rhythm off. Fine, the giraffe could come but it didn't mean that Chase had to actually talk to the freak. He nodded his head and then went to the elevator. Sam quickly followed. When they were finally down at the garage, Chase remembered something.

"Fuck! My fucking car! I totally forgot that it's at that piece of shit bar. Fuck! Fuck! There better not be anything wrong with my car or I will kill someone!" Chase pulled out his cell and dialed the number of one of his many connections. "Carter, I need you to get my fucking car from the Crooked Board…. No, now! Bring it back to my apartment and make sure there is not one fucking scratch on it!" Chase hung up the phone and started walking towards a piece of shit ford truck that was parked farther in the garage away from view.

"Nice truck." Chase wanted to punch the smart ass guy but then he realized that he was actually serious. Chase looked at his old truck that he kept in case of emergencies and he guess it wasn't really that bad but compared to his beautiful car it was a piece of shit. There was something about Sam that made Chase uncomfortable, he didn't really know what it was but Chase didn't like it. They both got into the truck and Chase started driving. He realized that he should probably check on Anna and make sure everything was okay with her. He pulled out his cell and pushed the speed dial button for her number. The phone only rang once and then Anna picked up.

"Hey"

"Hey, how is everything? Are you almost there?"

"Yeah… just a few more hours. How are things going on your end?" Chase could tell by Anna's tone that something was up. She sounded tired and usually she was better at hiding stuff like that especially on the phone.

"What happened, Anna?"

"Nothing, everything's fine…"

"Anna." Chase used his don't fuck with me voice.

"Okay, okay. I kind of had a nightmare and maybe freaked out a little, or maybe freaked out a lot. But its okay, I'm fine, really!" Chase knew she was lying but he also knew that she didn't need him to tell her that. They could talk more about it later in person.

"Wow, you haven't had a nightmare in forever. About that night?"… "Your right, everything's going to be fine. Just get the books and get the hell back here and we can talk more about this later."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Oh and Chase… thanks. And be careful." Then Chase heard the click and knew the conversation was over. He couldn't help but feel unsettled. Anna hadn't had a nightmare about that night in so long. He wished that he could be there for her and hoped that everything would be alright. He knew she blamed herself for everything that happened and no matter what he said it didn't matter. He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam spoke. He was giving him directions to the warehouse when suddenly he changed the subject.

"You must really care about her."… "Listen, I know you think Dean's an ass, which he can be but one thing you must know about Dean is that he is a protector. He thinks that everything and everyone is his responsibility, which can be annoying but it's also a good thing. So he will look after Anna even though I'm not sure if she really needs him to."

That is when Chase finally realized why Sam made him uncomfortable. It was because Sam was actually a really likable guy. Chase could imagine Sam to be a friend if he lived a different life. But Chase was who he was, asshole and all! Sam also had an innocence about him which made Chase understand the over protectiveness of Dean. He could respect that. Dean probably felt responsible for Sam as Chase felt for Anna. Chase figured that he probably did view Anna has an annoying younger sister. And Chase felt that he could trust Sam's word. When Sam said that Dean was a protector he meant it. Sam obviously trusted and admired his older brother. Chase knew that Anna could look after herself but it made him feel better that someone like Dean was watching out for her. I mean he knew Dean was an asshole but he was also an asshole who could fight.

"Your right, I do think Dean is an ass!" Chase wasn't good at communicating but he figured that Sam understood exactly what he was saying and feeling.

"Yeah you would know all about being an ass." And Chase knew that Sam did understand him. Sam may be likable but he was more like Dean that he probably thought. They both seemed to be strong pain in the asses who always tried to do what was right. But Sam also was just as worried about Dean as Dean was of him. Chase finally felt like he understood Sam a little too. Both men smiled knowing that they might never be friends but they definitely had an understanding of each other.

TBC (Comments Please!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback it makes me happy and also pushes me to write more and get updates up faster! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Seven:**

-Impala: Anna and Dean-

"Okay, I'll call you later. Oh and Chase… thanks. And be careful." As Anna hung up the phone she glanced at Dean. When she woke up this morning in Dean's arms it was to say the last a bit awkward. She retreated to the bathroom and took a hot shower. She didn't stay in too long because she figured she owed Dean some hot water. They hadn't really said anything to each other since they left the hotel. She was just glad to be away from the shitty town with the shitty people. It seemed a lot of stuff around her lately was just that: shitty. She didn't want to talk about what happened last night and thankfully Dean didn't ask anything about her nightmare. But the silence must have gotten to him because he finally did speak shortly after she got off the phone with Chase.

"So how did you and Chase meet each other? I mean you've made it clear that you're not dating…"

She just looked at Dean and thought about what she was going to say. A lot of people that she and Chase worked with in the past always wondered what their relationship was. Her and Chase had a lot of history.

"Well… I first saw him when I was fourteen and hated him instantly but never really understood why."

"I do." Dean's response got a small smile out of me. Chase had that effect on many people but as much of an asshole he can be, he also can be a good person to have on your side.

"I know he comes off as a dick which he is but he's not that bad. I mean he was there for me when I really needed him and had no one to turn to."

"What would a fourteen year old need with an older guy? Dean asked a bit puzzled.

"Well I didn't actually talk to him when I first met him. I went to him for help when I was sixteen, he was, I think twenty one then. I didn't know why I ended up at his doorstep but I did and he helped me without expecting anything in return. So we kind of stuck together and he taught me everything he knew about the business."

Dean took all this information in. We both knew I was leaving a lot out but he didn't press for more information on why I needed help in the first place.

"So you told Sam you're a damp, damper, diaper? Hell, I don't remember the exact word now." After I corrected him and told him I was in fact a Dhampir and not a diaper he was still interested in hearing more about me. I was honestly sick of talking about myself.

"So you have special abilities? Do you get visions? Is that what you had last night?"

"No that was just your typical nightmare. I have some abilities; I can sense things that aren't human. But don't get me wrong I don't have like super human strength or anything. Nope I get my ass kicked just like any other person. So what about you? How did you become a good hearted hunter who helps the helpless?"

"I've been involved in this business since I was four. My mother was killed by a demon and after that my father devoted everything to finding the fucking demon. Sam and I are just continuing the legacy I guess- the family business."

"Did you ever find the thing that killed your mother?" I knew I probably shouldn't have been so noisy but I couldn't help it, Dean and his history fascinated me.

"Yeah, we did and I killed that fucker. But my father died before we found him."

"I'm sorry."

"Well one thing about John Winchester is that he is one stubborn son of a bitch. He ended up being a part of it even after he died."

"That's good. …I want to have that feeling."

"What feeling?" Oh shit. I didn't realize that I said that last part out loud.

"The feeling of killing the thing that killed people you care about. I guess revenge is what I'm looking for."

Dean just looked at me and I knew he got it. I never thought that I would be thinking this but Dean Winchester and I had a lot in common.

"I hope you get that." Dean whispered it and looked at me so that I would see how much he meant it. "We are finally here." I was relieved we finally made it to Bobby's because I don't think I've talked as much about myself as I have in the last couple of days.

As we walked into Bobby's house I was amazed at the amount of books there was. "How are we supposed to find the ones he told us to?"

"Well he gave us a list of the titles so I guess we just start looking." I think we both realized at that same moment that the wrong people came to Bobby's. We were a lot alike in more ways than one. And one thing we had in common was that we were definitely not book people.

-Warehouse: Chase and Sam-

Looking down at the chains that just a couple of nights ago held me bound like a defenseless asshole pissed me off. The warehouse smelt horrible but to be fair it did have rotting corpses in it. I walked over to the corner looking for any kind of clues but tripped over something and ended up landing on my ass. Yeah this was my week.

"Fuck!" I looked down to see what the hell I tripped over and of course it was that asshole Aaron Black's head. Sam just looked at me and lucky for him he held back his laugh. As I went to get up I noticed a line of light coming from underneath an old workbench. There was definitely something there, maybe a hidden door? As I got off my ass I resisted the urge to kick Aaron's head like a soccer ball and walked over to the work bench. "Hey give me a hand with this." Together we moved the workbench and then both started feeling the wall for any irregularities. And of course I had no luck and really I didn't expect to but Sam found the trap door. We worked together to open it and inside there was a small room.

"Shit" Sam and Chase said at the same time. "What the fuck kind of alter is this?" Sam asked but really Chase had no fucking clue. Chase recognized many of the symbols but some of them were new to him. The symbols he did recognize were old and also very powerful. Whatever this Damien fucker was into was bad.

"We better not touch anything until we know what the hell it all means. I'll take some pictures of the symbols so we can do more research on them. It's going to be a pain in the ass to find out what some of them are because their so freakin old!" Chase was impressed with Sam's knowledge and agreed with his conclusions. It would be stupid to fuck with something you had no clue what it meant. So while Sam took pictures with his cell phone and reclosed the trap door, Chase went to take care of some unfinished business.

"Ummm… dude what the hell are you doing?" Chase heard Sam ask him the question but he was too busy concentrating to answer him at that exact moment. Trying to put Aaron Black's head into a plastic bag and not get any blood on his clothes was not the easiest thing to do.

"Well this fucker is the reason I am involved in all this shit and I intend to get the money for that job. The client is trying to get out of paying and pulling all this bullshit like 'how am I supposed to know he's really dead'. I think when I put this fucker's head on his dining room table he'll be convinced. Want to give me a hand? This shirt is Armani and I don't' want fucking blood and guts on it."

"Sorry, you're on your own. I draw the line at bagging vampire heads. Hurry up we need to figure out what these symbols mean and its going to be a bitch to look them all up." I could tell Sam was on edge. He was probably worried about his brother, or it could be that I looked a little crazy trying to bag a head but hey a man's got a job to do.

"No problem finding out about the symbols. I have so many connections to the occult that I can have the information by dinner."

"What you have people on speed dial that will just happen to know what these evil symbols mean and be willing to tell us?" Sam sounded a bit shocked but that's probably expected. He's probably used to having to do all his grunt work.

"Well no… most of them aren't people per say, and I don't have them on speed dial that would just be ridiculous; most of them don't even have phones! And for the right price they will tell us everything we need to know. Okay I'm ready to go and look no blood!" I smiled at my success but Sam just shook his head.

On the drive back to Chase's apartment, Sam was looking through the pictures he took and looking them up on the internet. Chase told him not to bother but Sam said he needed something to do and it wouldn't hurt to start now. The geek even knew that some of the symbols represented certain demons. As Chase was driving he happened to glance down at Sam's computer screen.

"Oh Shit!" Chase swerved the truck and parked on the side of the road.

"What the hell?" Sam was startled and Chase couldn't blame him but he was getting a serious case of déjà vu.

"That symbol, I know it… fuck! This is not good, not good at all!"

"What you've seen it before?"

"No, I didn't see it but I know someone who did…"

"Who?"

"Anna. Fuck this is so not good…"

TBC (Feedback Please!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

I'm not really sure about this chapter. It's starting to introduce information on the bad guys but next chapter should have more of that. Hope you like it…

**Chapter Eight: Purple Nurples?**

Side of Road: Chase and Sam

"Isn't this just an inverted pentagram symbol in an anarchy symbol?"

"Wow, geek boy you are good. Yeah it is an inverted pentagram in an anarchy symbol." Chase didn't mean to snap at Sam but things were getting too fucking weird. Why the hell is that symbol involved in this mess? Coincidence? He definitely didn't believe in coincidences.

"So why the hell are you freaking out? I mean it has no real meaning. It's just two symbols put together…"

"It's not the symbol that has me 'freaking' out but the fucker who put the symbols together. I think I may know who did it and it doesn't make sense. Why the hell would he be involved in this? Something is up and it's bad."

"Want to fill me in on some of this. Because man, this is making no sense to me at all." Sam was confused and Chase couldn't blame him but he couldn't seem to get pass all the questions going through his head. Ignoring Sam, he pulled out his cell to call Anna. She picked up after one ring.

"Hey. We are still at Bobby's looking for all the books. Holy shit this guy has so many freakin books. I now can officially say that I hate books! So what's up? Find anything out?"

"Kind of. Listen when do you think your going to be back?

"Ummm… we should be leaving soon so if we stop along the way we should be back tomorrow afternoon. Chase what the hell is going on? Either you really miss me which I highly doubt or something happened." … "Something's up isn't it?"

Chase didn't want to tell Anna this over the phone but he owed it to her to be honest. He would be pissed if she kept something this big a secret. "Okay listen, we found an alter with a bunch of symbols on it and one symbol is an inverted pentagram inside an anarchy symbol…"

"Shit, do you think it's him?"

"I don't know. I mean what are the chances? Just get back here as soon as you can. …are you okay?"

"…Yeah, just a little shocked. I'll see you tomorrow" Anna sounded normal but Chase knew she was good at hiding things so he wasn't really sure if she was okay or not. But she ended the call before he could investigate more. He started the truck up and pulled onto the road.

"I'm waiting… what the hell, you can't just freak out and not tell me anything. I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Yeah, you and me both kid." Chase didn't say anything else the whole ride back to his apartment.

Bobby's Place: Anna and Dean

"So what's going on?" Anna looked up from her phone at Dean. What's going on? Good question, too bad she didn't have an answer.

"We need to hurry up and get back. Something is definitely up." She ignored the way Dean's eyebrows rose in questioning. "Listen we need to find these dumbass books and get on the road. Chase found something and I need to get back and sort it all out. I don't feel like having a huge ass conversation about something that probably is nothing. So let's not make nothing into something until we know that the nothing really is a something! Okay?!"

"Ooookay." Luckily Dean went back to searching for books. A half an hour later they finally found the last book on Bobby's list and went in the impala. Dean turned to Anna as if he was going to start the conversation that he wanted to have after she got off the phone but she was not ready to talk. At Dean's puzzled look, Anna reached in the back seat for the box of tapes she had hidden earlier. Now seemed like the perfect time to blare some AC/DC and that's exactly what she did. Dean just shrugged his shoulders and started the impala. Yeah, this was going to be another great ride.

It was getting dark out and she could tell Dean was getting tired. Dean had turned the music down a while ago but still neither tried to talk about earlier phone conversation. Instead they spent the last hour arguing about the driving situation. Anna thought it was dumb to stop at hotel when they could just keep on driving through the night so they would get back faster. But Dean said there was no way in hell that he would let her drive his car. Well he called it his baby but there was 'no way in hell' that she would refer to a car as 'baby'. She thought it was a pointless argument so she was really surprised when Dean pulled into a gas station, stopped the car, and said, "Fine, you can drive but there are rules" He ignored her eye roll and after what felt like an hour of stupid rules he finally switched spots with her.

When Anna finally sat in the driver's seat she took a deep breath and put her hands on the steering wheel. The she just sat there.

"Ummm… are you going to start driving anytime soon?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I just never thought that you would let me drive it. …I'm just taking it all in." She started the engine and was about to drive when she turned to Dean and said, "You're not going to freak out if I get in an accident are you? I mean Chase was a total dick when I ran into a stop sign. I mean it's just a car and it was only one dent."

"Get out of the car NOW!"

"Wow, anal much. I guess this means we are going to be staying in another cheap ass motel, huh?"

"Yup."

"Great."

Chase's Apartment: Chase, Sam, and Bobby

Chase, Sam, and Bobby were all doing their individual research. Chase just went into his office and started pulling all the old information he had that involved the symbol. He still hadn't talked to Sam about the symbol but luckily Sam had been smart and stayed the hell away from him. That was until now, Sam walked into Chase's office carrying a old book and sat in one of the chairs and just stared at Chase. Guess he wasn't that smart after all.

"So, I found some more information on what a dhampir was." … "I figured since the symbol, you know the one you won't tell me about, has something to do with Anna; I should start from the beginning."

"Well that was very smart of you wasn't it. I bet you even went to college." Chase couldn't help but mock the younger man because he was so exhausted from how this whole thing was turning out.

"Anyway… I couldn't find anything at all about that stupid symbol so I figured I would come in and bother you until you tell me what it all means. I mean I'm a younger brother so being annoying is kind of my thing. And not to mention I was going to be a lawyer so I'm very good at arguing." Then he smirked at Chase and it instantly made Chase think of Dean. This was just great. He didn't want to deal with this kid's shit so he decided he would let him know some information. Besides the kid was smart maybe he could help get more information.

"Okay the symbol was 'created' by a vampire named Dominique. He lived during the French Revolution and I found some information that shows that he was probably involved in the Reign of Terror. He's pretty much your typical psychotic vampire. He is against all law and obedience. He's a crazy son of a bitch whose one goal is to take over the world; you know the typical goal of the bad guys. The only thing is that he was just a vampire so he was not that powerful but over the last hundred years he's been trying to build up his power. He's been off the radar for a couple of years. If he's involved with this Damien guy then it's probably not good. I have no fucking clue why they would be working together."

"You said something about Anna seeing the symbol, so did she meet this Dominique or something?"

"That's not my story to tell. Anyway, did you find out what some of the other symbols mean?"

"Actually, most of them are your typical evil symbols that could be used by anyone but there was one that I can't find any information on and I think it's the only one that was written in blood, which is pretty significant. It doesn't seem to be in any of the books we have here. Hopefully the books that Dean and Anna get will help."

Another Cheap Ass Hotel: Dean and Anna

Dean and Anna found another cheap ass hotel but to her amazement it was a step up from the last one. Dean had taken a short nap while Anna watched TV but now they were ignoring each other, eating pizza, and looking through some of the old books that they found at Bobby's.

Dean was the first one to break the silence. "Hey, this blows! I can't read another word or my head is going to explore. Want to go to the bar across the street and drink a shit load of alcohol?"

"Nope, I'm not much of a drinker. What can I say? Can't hold my liquor for shit and I'm a light weight so yeah me and drinking 'a shit load of alcohol' don't really mix."

"Huh, I wouldn't have figured. Okay, back to reading then… fun!" Anna ignored the sarcasm and went back to her book. Her eyes were starting to hurt. Really did the writing have to be so small?

"Hey look what I found: _A Dhampir refers to the offspring of a vampire and a human. This offspring was normally male. The dhampir was thought to have special abilities. He could sense where vampires hid themselves from the world, and therefore he had the ability to be an excellent vampire hunter. These abilities would be passed down to his offspring. _Blah, blah, blah… oh this is kind of gross; _the offspring of a vampire is believe by some to be born slippery like jelly and cannot live._ Well I guess that a myth. _The powers of a dhampir may be inherited by the dhampir's offspring. _That would be you! Boring, boring, boring…oh this explains a lot; _A dhampir is always paid for his work._ Guess things never change, huh?

"Are you done?" Anna knew what the hell a dhampir was; she didn't need this jackass reading it to her.

"No wait this is kind of funny; sometimes_ he can be paid in cattle. _Wait, why is everything 'he'?"

"I don't know?! Maybe the writer is sexist or something." Her response came out bitchier than she intended. It's not like Dean was trying to piss her off. He was just bored and a bored Dean is a pain in the ass Dean. He just didn't realize that some o the stuff he was saying was making her think of the symbol which made her think of Dominique.

"You know your right, this does blow. Let's go to the bar." She didn't want to have to face these things yet, she could do that tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to **not** face reality. Call her delusional but getting drunk and forgetting for awhile was sounding good to her.

Two hours later (and a shit load of alcohol)…

"What is this drink called again? Triple nipple?"

"Purple Nurple! Ain't it great?"

Anna knew she was drinking way too much but she was too drunk to care. She was talking too fast and slurring her words; in plain terms she was making an ass out of herself. This is why she never drank; it made her talk too much and say things that she shouldn't say. And that thought alone made her burst out laughing. And when Dean asked her why she was laughing she suddenly forgot why she was and began all over again.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about being a light weight. You should do that more often?"

"You think I'm skinny? I'm really not that light; I mean my boobs weigh a ton I swear! Wait, whaaat should I do more often? Drink?" Anna followed her question with a loud hiccup. "Oops."

"No you should laugh more often! You have a great laugh. Maybe you should drink more too because you don't have enough fun."

"Is that your best pick up line? 'You Have a Great laugh' because it blows! You should have said something about my eyes or something. But at least you didn't ask me if I was wearing space pants 'because my ass is out of this world.' Can you believe some guy said that too me? … And I don't think I was even wearing pants. Well I mean I wasn't naked but… oh never mind! And I laugh! Just not around you because you're not that funny. Oh and I am a … a ball of fun! Yeah, a whole ball! Ha! Beat that! Besides you're just… st-stupid." She couldn't help but stick out her tongue. That will show him that he… well that will show him. Maybe she should cut back a little. Yeah, that's what she'll do after this last purple nurple.

"Really when was the last time you had any fun?" … "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're too serious."

"Noooo!" She would deny it later but she was definitely whining and even pouting a little.

"Yeah, you are. I mean you're so uptight. When was the last time you relaxed? ...If your such a ball of fun tell me something that proves it."

Proves it? How could she prove that she was fun? Well there was that one time she went to the park… wait no she hated it and only went to scope out a target. The one time… nope that wasn't fun. Oh crap!

"I know! I know a joke! Yeah a really funny one, funnier that any joke you could tell! It's like the bestest joke ever!"

"Okay, we will make a bet. If you make me laugh, then you win and you can ask me anything you want and I promise to answer it, no matter what it is. But if this joke sucks, which I have a feeling it will, then you have to tell me why you were so upset earlier. Deal?"

"Oh, you're totally on! This is so funny" (uncontrollable laughter) "Sorry, it just kills me and BONUS FUNNY POINTS because it's about vampires. Okay ready? Why did the vampire's lunch give him heartburn? …Bartender! Bartender! Can I get another drink pleeeeese! How about two shots of…? Anything with tequila in it! Thanks!" Anna looked over at Dean. "Why are you staring at me? Can you say RUDE! I can… RUDE!"

"Are you going to tell me the rest of the joke?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot all about that." … "Shit, I totally forgot the punchline!"

She took the shot that the bartender gave her but somehow managed to spill it all down her chin and then she just looked at Dean and he started laughing hysterically.

"Hey I won because you are sooo laughing!"

"No, I wasn't laughing at your joke- you didn't even finish it. I was laughing at your drunken ass?

"Why?"

"Because it's funny."

"Ha! You just said I was funny so I WIN!! YESSSS! So now I get to ask you any question I want. Hmmmm…this is tricky. Okay, seriously; what is your biggest fear?"

"Leaving my brother." He said it so quickly, no hesitation at all.

"Why would you leave him?"

"Well not by choice. Long story short; I made a deal with a demon so that Sam would live and in return I got a year to live." He looked sad and that look didn't suit him.

"That sucks. Okay since I won on default I guess I'll answer your question now." Then Dean smiled and that looked a lot better on him.

"I think the vampire that killed by whole family is somehow involved in all this." She knew she was saying too much but she really couldn't help it. "I've spent my whole life trying to find him, spent loads and I mean loads of cash trying to get leads on him and then out of nowhere; poof he just happens to be involved with this whole Damien thing. It's weird and surreal. I mean I've waited my whole life to kill this asshole and now that it might finally be the time I'm scared shitless… listen can we get out of here, I'm not having any fun anymore."

Dean looked at Anna with a sympathetic smile and they left the bar. Then they both walked back to the hotel, well Dean walked she more or less stumbled back. When Anna went to follow Dean back into the room she tripped over the doorway and started to fall but then strong arms caught her. She was up against hard muscle and when she looked up she was eye to eye with Dean.

"You have gorgeous eyes…" Did she just tell him he had gorgeous eye? Dean smiled and then his gaze moved down and he was now looking at her mouth. She has a feeling he was going to kiss her and sure enough he started to move in. She went into panic mode.

"Stake sandwich."

"What?"

"The vampire had a stake sandwich and it gave him heartburn. That's the punch line to the joke."

"Oh, good one." Dean let go of her and she knew the moment was over. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or disappointed. All she knew was that she was **never **going to have purple nurples again!

Well that's it for now. TBC…Please review so I know people are still reading and like it. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Next Morning

Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for commenting (it makes me happy and more eager to write!)

**Chapter Nine: The Morning After**

When Anna opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was that she was definitely not in her own bed, the second thing was that she felt like she was going to die. Her head was killing her and she felt like she was going to puke- no scratch that she _knew_ that she was going to puke. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

"How you feeling?" Dean's voice broke through the signs of her retching and made her head feel even worse.

"Oh my god, stop yelling at me! I'm going to die."

"One, I'm totally not yelling and two you are not going to die but do you think you could finish up chucking soon so that we can get going?"

If Anna didn't hate Dean before, she definitely did now. She was going to tell him that but then her stomach turned on her yet again. She tried to ignore the fact that she was practically hugging a hotel toilet and barfing up what seemed like an endless amount of drinks from last night. She could hardly move let alone think. When she looked up from her new best friend, Dean was gone. While in the shower she tried to remember everything that happened last night but couldn't, thinking was making her head pound even more. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold; and smiled to herself at the thought of Dean taking a cold shower but her triumph didn't last long because her head started to pound once again. She got out of the shower and slowly forced herself to get dressed. Once she was done brushing her teeth three times, she went into the room. She couldn't help but lie down on the bed and hold her stomach and kept repeating the same line in her head; _please don't puke, please don't puke". _

Not surprisingly, Dean took a very short shower. When he came out of the bathroom, Anna was still lying on the bed and didn't get up to help him pack up the car. She probably wouldn't have helped him anyway but right now she really couldn't help. Every movement made her feel like she was going to be sick. It also didn't help her mood when every noise Dean made would sound like an explosion in her head. Once she was in the passenger seat, Dean thankfully didn't turn the music on and eventually she drifted off to a restless sleep.

When she woke up, she looked at the clock and was surprised to see that she slept for three hours. She looked over to Dean who was softly singing to the music that was quietly playing. He was oblivious to Anna's staring so that she was able to study his face more carefully. He really was handsome and had the cutest freckles on his face. What the hell? Why was she talking about this guy like she was some love sick teenage girl? She didn't know what was up with her lately but she was definitely not acting like herself.

"Good you're finally awake; I was starting to get bored all by myself." Dean's soft voice startled her. "Do you want to stop and get food?" The thought of food made her stomach revolt for a split second but she held it back and shook her head no. When she saw the smile on Dean's face she realized that he was doing it on purpose. This asshole was enjoying her suffering.

"So what the fuck did I do last night? I mean besides obviously drinking shit loads of alcohol?" Dean's silence and grin was all she needed to know. "So I made an ass out of myself? Well, that's just great. Please tell me I didn't sing?"

Dean's laughter filled the car and surprisingly it didn't make her head split in two; her head ache wasn't as bad as it was this morning. "No, you didn't sing but I would pay to see that! No, no drunken singing."

"Good."

"You did tell me I have beautiful eyes."

"I hate you…" She tried to close her eyes and block out the sounds of Dean's chuckling. Great, she was in for another long ass ride.

Chase's Apartment: Chase, Sam, and Bobby

"So I talked to one of my connections and she's agreed to take a look at that symbol we couldn't find anything on. I figure we'll wait until Anna and your brother get back before he take her up on her offer."

"Why waste time waiting? Why not just go now and see if she recognizes it? And how do we know we can trust this person? I mean is she even human?" Sam looked up from his laptop and just stared at Chase.

Fuck, Chase did not need to be interrogated right after he woke up. He needed coffee before he would consider having a conversation with Sam or Bobby. The only good thing about them being in his apartment was that there was always coffee made. Both Sam and Bobby were sitting at his kitchen table doing research. Chase wasn't sure if they were getting much sleep but hey he wasn't their dad, they could stay up all night looking for stuff they would probably never find.

"Jesus Christ, do you always ask so many god dammed questions? She actually is human well I think she is. Her wiccan name is Isis-"

"She was a fertility goddess right? I think they called her the Great Mother."

"It is so sad that you know that. But anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so this Wiccan chick is totally crazy. She's all female empowerment and probably doesn't shave her legs but she knows her shit. Even if her real name is Betty; its kind of funny; a witch name Betty. Can we trust her? Hell if I know, but hey if we get desperate we might have to…"

"So why can't we go now before they get back? I mean we need information as soon as possible."

"Well, if you can magically pull twenty thousand dollars out of your ass right now than we can go and see her… yeah I didn't think so." Sam just ignored Chase's sarcasm and went back to his laptop. Chase got up to get his keys. He had somewhere to be.

His motives didn't go unnoticed by Bobby. "Where the hell are you going, kid?"

"I got a date old man. So you and junior here can stay here twiddling your thumbs-"

"Don't talk to me like that, boy! We have been workin' our asses off here day and night. And what have you been doing? Cutting off fucking heads and bagging them?" Well, well the old man did have a personality. Too bad Chase wasn't in the mood to see how much of a personality.

"You're right." Both men seemed surprised that Chase actually agreed with Bobby. But that didn't last long when they saw Chase grab the plastic bag with the head in it and head for the door. "I should wrap up this last case and _then _I'll go on my date. Thanks gramps!" And with that Chase left the two men in his kitchen.

Home of Isis: Chase

When Chase pulled up to the old cabin in the woods he couldn't help but feel a little freaked out. He hated coming here because in all honesty it gave him the heebie jeebies. Although he made fun of her given name of Betty, Isis was a powerful Wiccan and took her craft very seriously. The first time Chase met her was when he was on a job looking for the coven of witches who killed his client's daughter. At first he thought that Isis was responsible but soon learned she was not. She actually helped him find the group and get rid of them- according to Isis, wiccans (she emphasized that he shouldn't use the term witches) are not supposed to cause harm so she took the witches- wiccans' actions as a personal insult on her beliefs. It all worked out in Chase's favor and he was happy to have another connection. But that happiness was short lived when he discovered that Isis developed a small crush on him. He 'discovered' this when he woke up naked in her bed after she spiked his beer with some kind of bullshit 'love' spell. He was beyond pissed and told her if she ever used magic on him again that he would kill her. That kind of caused a rift in their business relationship so he avoided her, up until now.

Chase knew Sam and Bobby were right they need information and fast. But there was no way he was bringing them to Isis because he knew she was still bitter about his reaction the last time they were together. He hadn't actually spoken to her yet because he didn't think he would get a good response over the phone. No he definitely needed to do this in person. He lied about the amount of money that he needed because he knew that would make sense to the two men. In reality the price that Chase would have to pay would probably be a hell of a lot more than money. And plus, the more Sam and Bobby thought that he was an asshole the better. He didn't need these men to know that he was now one hundred percent invested in finishing this job.

When he reached to knock on the door he was surprised to find it open before he could make contact.

"Bright Blessings Chase." Chase ignored the anger and sarcasm in her voice and smiled.

"Hello- oh I mean Bright Blessings to you Isis, nice to see you. Do you think I could come in?" When she made no move to answer or let him in Chase took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. He would definitely have to lay on the charm and was a little worried where this would all end up. "You're looking great as usual."

Honestly Isis, was looking good. She was an attractive woman with her long red hair flowing freely. Her skin was very pale and contrasted with all the black she was wearing. Her tight black dress clung to all her curves. Chase's eyes instantly went to the pentagram necklace that fell in between her impressive cleavage. Chase was definitely attracted to Isis but he didn't mix business with pleasure. He had enough darkness in his life so with his personal life he chose women who were oblivious to that side. Then Isis had to go and try to use magic to fuck with him- both figuratively and literally and ruined any successful business relationship they could have had. But right now Chase needed her help and would do anything he had to in order to get her help.

"What do you want Chase?" The way he said her name even gave him the creeps; it was like she was sending energy to him, which in all likelihood she was. "I thought you told me to stay the hell away from you?"

"Awww, come on Isis. I was a little upset the last time I saw you. Don't take it so personally."

"You called me a psychotic witch bitch and said you would kill me if I ever _fucked_ with you again." When she said one word it send a rush of energy all throughout his body and stayed a little longer at his groin. Great she was messing with him and it was pissing him off. And he didn't react too well to someone fucking with him, it caused him to say or do things that were not the smartest.

"Well to be fair you did mind rape me. Well, actually you mind and body raped me! So stop with the fucking tricks already!" Oh, crap. He really needed to watch what he said, especially to a powerful 'psychotic witch bitch'.

"True but you have to admit it was a great night… or you can deny it but you and I both know the truth. So what do you want Chase? I know you didn't just come to talk about the past. The forces that watch over us and guide us have sent me a vision of you coming."

"Okayyy… well I kind of need you to tell me what this symbol means." Chase pulled out the picture of the symbol that Sam had drawn and handed it to Isis. She finally moved from the doorway and walked into her house. Shit, Chase knew he asked to come in when he first got here but now stepping into the house was bringing back memories. She was right he did enjoy himself that night but he didn't know if it was because of some dumbass spell. And he had never felt so violated as he did when he woke up and realized that he had been roofied like some chick. But he needed to stop dwelling on the past it definitely wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to him and probably wouldn't be the last bad thing to happen.

"I don't know the symbol but I can call the Powers that be and seek the answer from them. But this ritual may take a few hours-"

"Oh, that's not a problem. Just call me when you're done." Chase went to leave the creepy cabin but was stopped by a rush of power. He turned around and saw the sinister smile on Isis' face.

"Nice try Chase but this is going to cost you. I can _feel_ your desperation for this information and trust me when I say this Chase; this is going to cost you."

Of course it couldn't be easy. Chase walked back to Isis and couldn't help but thinking: _oh shit!_

TBC (Comments Please!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Truth is Finally Revealed

Here's the next chapter. Please comment so I know people are still reading this and to post more. (I have the next couple of chapters completed) Thanks : )

**Chapter Ten: The Truth is Finally Revealed**

Impala: Anna and Dean

"Anna? Can I ask you something?"

"What?" For the last hour the ride was relatively quiet. Anna was still embarrassed with finding out she told Dean he had beautiful eyes. But since then he hadn't said another thing about that night. Maybe Dean wasn't so bad after all.

"Why did the vampire have heartburn?" Or maybe not… Did she really tell him that joke? Oh, crap. She glared at Dean and that was just the reaction he needed because he started to laugh yet again.

"You suck. Okay so I made a complete ass out of myself. I told you I didn't drink and this is exactly why. The last time I got drunk I was like seventeen." She smiled remembering the memory. "You should have seen Chase, he was so pissed off."

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get mad over a teenager drinking…"

"Oh, he wasn't mad that I was drinking. No, he was mad that I drank all of his beer… but then he got mad after I puked all over his house." She laughed out loud because Chase really did get pissed at her. Dean joined her laughing. "So, that's why I don't drink because it makes me do stupid things and say stupid things.

"I'm sorry."

Anna was a little taken back by him next words. Why was Dean sorry? "For what? You didn't force the alcohol down my throat. Nope, I knew what would happen and I took the chance…and lost big time." She was trying to make a joke but when Dean still remained serious she began to feel uncomfortable.

"No, I'm sorry about your family."

For a brief moment she thought she misunderstood him. Wow, she really did talk too much when she was drunk. "What did I say about them?" Her voice was devoid of emotion, she had to know what she told him. God, now she really hated alcohol. She was so stupid…

"You just said how you think that the vampire that killed your family is involved in this whole thing with Damien." She didn't say anything to him. Shit, she really was stupid. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not a big deal. I mean everyone involved in this kind of life has a sob story behind it. I mean people don't choose to live the way we do unless something bad drove them to. We all have our own horror stories of loss. I mean you and Sam lost your mother and father, I'm sure Bobby had his own nightmares. Its nothing new Dean, we just choose to live with it in different ways. And one way I live with it is pretend it doesn't exist."

"True, it's okay if you want to talk about it you know? Sometimes it's good to remember? … I'll take that has a no. Well, anyway… how does this have something to do with Damien?"

"Look, we are almost back to Chase's apartment. When we get there I will explain everything to you, Sam, and Bobby so I don't have to say it more than once. Deal?"

"Deal."

Anna looked out the window and thought about how much she should tell the three men. She looked over at Dean and he gave her a small smile in return. She looked away and decided that she needed to tell them the truth because she intended to end this once and for all. She was going to make sure both Damien and Dominique were dead by the time this was over.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does Chase have a sob story?"

"Yeah, he does but I don't know the whole story."

"Why not?"

"Who do you think taught me that it's better to forget?"

The remaining part of the drive was spent listening to music. When they finally parked in the parking garage of Chase's building, Anna was relieved. Chase's Aston Martin was parked in its regular parking lot which meant he was there. Thank god because they had a lot of work to do. The ride up in the elevator seemed to go on forever. She was getting really nervous because she knew once they got into Chase's apartment she'd have to tell the whole story. When they walked into the apartment both Sam and Bobby were sitting on the couches in the living room. They looked exhausted both physically and mentally. Anna left Dean with Bobby and Sam so they could talk privately. She went in search for Chase.

When she concluded that Chase was in fact not here she went to his office disappointed. Where the hell was he? Why didn't he take his car? She sat down at his desk and looked at the mess that was there; food wrappers, empty beer cans, and papers scattered all around. When Chase got tired he got messy. She started to sort the papers on his desk; many had Chase's messy writing all over them, some about the case and some words that showed how annoyed he was with this assignment. She found a pile of papers with symbols on it and sure enough there was the symbol that had haunted her dreams for so many nights. Looking at it now, it didn't seem that bad just two symbols put together but she knew it was much more than that. She was distracted from her thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. When she looked up all three men were at the doorway.

"We should probably get this over with then. Where is Chase anyway?" The three men all entered the office with Bobby and Dean taking the chairs and Sam leaning against a book shelf.

"That asshole is on a date and we are not waiting for him. He has kept us waiting all week." Bobby sounded tired and irritated which he probably had every right to. Chase was on a date? That didn't seem right but anyway she had work to be done and Bobby was right they didn't have time to wait.

"Sam filled me in on the symbol and the vampire name Dominique." When Dean said the name it startled her. She hated that name and was also surprised on how much Chase had told. He must trust Sam partially if he gave that much information away.

"Chase wouldn't tell me how you were involved with the symbol, that it was your story to tell." Anna was a little shocked that Dean hadn't told Sam about her family but then again she made a deal to tell the story herself.

"Dominique killed my family when I was sixteen. I went to Chase after my family's death and he helped me find out all the information we could on him… Dominique was always power hungry. We figured out why he targeted my family. My family has passed on the Dhampir abilities for many generations but only to the male children never females. Some people believed that women could never inherent these abilities and there were even myths that if any female did get these abilities that they would be beyond powerful. Well Dominique believed these myths so for hundreds of years he watched families of Dhampirs and waited for an opportunity."

She took a deep breath and looked to the three men. She wanted to be sure that they were still with her and didn't think she was nuts. But all three men were taking her seriously and listening with interest, so she continued;

"Well lucky me, it was my family that he targeted. My great, great, great grandpa or maybe it was another great, I don't know, it was just a long ass time ago, anyway he was a Dhampir and his wife was captured by Dominique. It was simple; Dominique would kill her if my grandfather didn't agree to his deal…"

"What deal?" Sam asked when I just paused. I was trying to tell this story as clearly as possible but it was hard because all this was based on information that Chase and I collected and put together over the last few years.

"A deal that Dominique would let her live if he promised that the first girl born in his family line that inherited the Dhampir abilities would be promised to him. Of course he agreed. And then there was me." She just shrugged her shoulders because the rest was kind of a no brainer. She was the first girl to be born with the Dhampir abilities.

"So how did you find out? Did your father tell you?"

"No, my father never told me about what he was. I'm not entirely sure but I think he knew he was a Dhampir but tried to live a normal life anyway. I don't think he believed the stories, or chose not to. I didn't find out what he was, hell what I was until the night Dominique came to collect on the deal."

It was silent until Sam asked, "So what happened?"

"Sam…"

"No, Dean he has a right to know. I mean this could connect to whatever the hell Damien wants with him. Well, long story short; he killed my family and I went to Chase and he filled me in on the whole vampires really do exist thing." It was actually kind of scary how she talked about the murder of her family with no emotion at all. It was like she was discussing the weather.

"How did you know about Chase?" Once again I was pulled from my thoughts. Dean's question was not unexpected because I was a little cryptic earlier when discussing how Chase and I met.

"Well know how I told you that I when I first met him I instantly hated him?" At Dean's nod, I continued, "Well I didn't understand it then but I was with my father when he stopped to talk to Chase. I was in the truck and instantly my stomach started to feel weird. I had no clue what it was but I ignored it. Then two years later I got the same pain but like times a hundred. At first I thought Chase was a monster like Dominique so when I escaped I went to him to… well I don't know why I went to him. I just needed answers. And Chase was able to give me answers. My father had went to Chase two years earlier because he was starting to sense my abilities and he wanted Chase's help to get out of Dominique's deal. So I guess that's about everything."

"So you have no clue what Dominique has to do with Damien?" I shook my head no. "Have you seen Dominique since that night?" Again I shook my head.

"Well, I didn't think it was possible but finding out more information has confused me even more. Sammy, what's that symbol you and Chase found at the warehouse?"

We all followed Sam to the living room where he showed us the picture. Neither Dean nor Anna had any clue what it meant. So they were back to square one; research. They started looking at the new books that she and Dean had brought back.

Many hours later…

Chase was trying to be quiet getting back into his apartment. Things at Isis' house had definitely gotten interesting and when he said interesting he met really fucking weird.

_When Isis first said that her being naked was so that she could be closer to nature he just nodded and rolled his eyes. When she instructed him to at least take off his shirt and pants, he argued but then she told him to either listen to him or leave. So that was how he ended up in his boxers sitting inside a pentagram while Isis danced naked around him. He couldn't help think how ridiculous this all was but then Isis told him to stop thinking negatively and be one with nature. Whatever the hell that meant. _

_He was a little hesitant to listen to her anymore when she pulled out an ancient dagger but once again she told him that he needed this information not her. She told him that the powers were calling for blood. Chase wasn't sure if the powers really needed blood or if she was getting her payback. She had brought the dagger down on his arm and he felt it dig into his flesh. Luckily it didn't take too much blood for the 'powers' but it did hurt like a bitch. He felt his blood slowly flow into a wooden bowl. After what felt like hours of her dancing and chanting he was about ready to tell her to screw herself and leave but then he felt energy in the room. When he looked to Isis she was looking into a bowl with his blood and taking to it. He didn't understand anything that was being said but just continued watching her. When Isis was finally finished talking to his blood, as weird as that sounds, she looked at him and then suddenly all the energy went away. _

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?" _

_Was she serious? "Well did you find out what the symbol means? I mean you were seriously talking to my blood forever. …will you put some clothes on now?" She was just staring down at him naked. Suddenly he felt a little uncomfortable so he stood up and went to his jeans. He totally forgot about his arm bleeding until blood dripped on his pants. Shit, these were his favorite jeans too. All he wanted to do was get the information and get the fuck out of here. Isis was seriously creeping him out._

_"Chase, does my body make you uncomfortable?" She started walking towards him which was the very last thing he wanted her to do._

_He held up his hands as to tell her to stop which probably made him look stupid but he didn't care right now because he was a little freaked out. Isis stopped just before his hands and just stared at him. If she moved any closer he would practically be groping her. He put his hands down and then awkwardly put them to his sides._

_"Ummm… no I'm not uncomfortable at all. Nope not one bit. Anyway, did the 'powers' tell you what the symbol meant?"_

_"Yes, they did. The symbol represents a demon." And that was all she said. Then she gave him what he figured was a seductive look but it just sent chills up his back._

_"What demon?"_

_"Oh no no Chase. It's not going to be that easy. Nice try though! If you want this information you are going to have to work for it!"_

_Fuck! What the hell did he get himself into? He started to zip up his pants as he said, "Okay, how much money do you want? I can probably get you cash by tomorrow depending how much it is. So name your price."_

_He was caught off guard when her hands went to his hands. "First thing Chase, I do not have a price. No, I don't want your money. What I want is much better than money?"_

_"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He tried not to sound too terrified to find out the answer. Her hands were still on his and he would deny it later but his hands were slightly shaking._

_"I want your body of course. So you won't be needing those pants."_

_"W-what? You want my body? Are you fucking serious?" When she just nodded he moved his hands so that she was no longer touching him. "Look, I know I'm great in all but even I'll admit I'm not worth the amount of money I'm willing to pay for this demon's name. Ten thousand dollars?"  
She just shook her head no._

_"Twenty? Thirty? Forty? Fifty? Fifty thousand dollars? Wow, you really are psychotic!"_

_"Chase, please enough with the dramatics. You know my price so either pay it or leave?_

_"You are seriously turning all that money down just to get into my pants?"_

_"I thought that you would be a little more flattered than this."_

_"Ummm… no I guess I'm flattered, confused as shit but I guess flattered but I don't get it? There must be a catch… I mean you already slept with me so…? I don't know this is weird. Really really weird!"_

_"Yes I did sleep with you but you were under a spell. You were hopelessly devoted to me but you weren't you. I want the angry asshole Chase." Upon Chase's confused look she continued, "Having sex with you the first time was great but I can't even imagine it when you're angry and aggressive. When you are you; with no spell behind it. It would be perfect! So here are your choices Chase; you can either leave without any information or you can follow me into my bedroom and try to enjoy yourself plus get the information."_

_She went into the room and Chase really didn't have any choice. He may have made Anna dress up like a prostitute but tonight he definitely was the prostitute. Talk about bad karma._

So now Chase was trying to sneak back into his own apartment. How fucked up was that? He didn't want to have to answer thousands of questions or deal with anyone's crap about not working hard enough. Working hard enough? They had no clue how much he had worked. Isis was a kinky psychotic witch and he now had the scratches down his back to prove it. He would never admit it but he felt a little violated and wanted to take a shower. All his tiptoeing was for nothing because as soon as he reached the living room he noticed the lights were on and all four of the people he was trying to avoid were sitting on the couches with their noses in books. His life really did suck.

As he walked in the room he ignored the glares from the three men and questioning look from Anna. "Good evening everyone! Oh great, pizza!" He threw down the duffel bag he had been carrying and walked over to the pizza box and discovered that it was empty. "Thanks for leaving me some." He said sarcastically and went to the kitchen to get a beer. When he came back he slumped on the recliner chair.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded.

"Dean… what the hell is that smell?" First trying to get Dean to calm down, Anna was now distracted by a horrible smell. Oh yeah his duffel!

"Oh, shit. I ran out of time so I couldn't get ride of it."

"Get rid of what?" Anna asked.

"Of the fucking head he put in a plastic bag!" Of course the old man would speak up and make him sound like a crazy person.

"You have a head in a plastic bag?"

"No, I'm not crazy. I have it in my duffel bag so people won't see it. I'm not a moron!" Seeing Anna's confused expression, Chase thought he should elaborate a little more, "its Aaron Black's head."

"Oh?" He could watch Anna slowly understand what it meant and he was glad that she understood him because he didn't feel like explaining anything right now. "Can you put it somewhere else because it reeks?"

All three men were now looking at Anna like she was insane so Chase took that opportunity to get up and take the duffel bag into his room. After returning it didn't take long for one of the jackasses to starting talking.

This time it was Sam. "So how was your date?"

"Oh it was just fucking great." He so did not need this. To be honest he was fucking tired.

"Chase, why are you bleeding?" Anna's question caught him off guard. He looked down at his arm and noticed his shirt was now soaking up the blood.

"Shit, I love this shirt. First the jeans, now the shirt. Stupid fucking bitch…" He stood up and took his shirt off not thinking anything of it.

"Man, she must have been a feisty one." Dean's remark confused him until he remembered the scratches on his back. Not to mention the dame hickeys she left all over his chest and torso.

"Ah… hell. I'm going to go change. Stop fucking looking at me!" Chase was going to lose it. Could his day get any worse?

"So while we were looking through all these dame books you were making whoopee with some girl?" Bobby's question was full of sarcasm.

"Okay, one who the fuck says whoopee anymore? And two, I was not having 'whoopee' with some girl. In fact I was working and found out what the symbol meant. So FUCK OFF! I'm going to go change and when I get back I'll fill you in on all my hard work." Chase stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door.

Thirty minutes later…

Anna could still hear Chase's shower running. What the hell was going on? She knew part of the reason Chase was taking a shower was to annoy the hell out of Sam, Dean, and Bobby but she was also getting anxious. Once she found out what Sam and Bobby knew it was beginning to make a little sense.

They said Chase mentioned calling a Wiccan named Isis to have her look at the symbol. Anna remembered Isis; when she was working on a case that involved black magic Chase gave her Isis' number to get information. Anna remembered when she first met Chase's contact that the women instantly hated her. At first Anna was unsure why, she knew she wasn't the nicest person on the planet but she definitely didn't give Isis any real reason to hate her. Then she realized that Isis was effectuated with Chase. Anna was used to women falling for Chase but Isis creeped her out. The next time she was working on a case involving witchcraft and brought up Isis, Chase instantly told her to stay away from that 'psychotic witch bitch'. It took a long time questioning for her to get the whole story. Isis really was crazy because she tried to put a love spell on Chase but it wore off the next morning. Neither of them was sure why the love spell didn't stick. Chase said it was probably because he didn't have the ability to love but Anna refused to believe it because it was too depressing and quite possibly true for both of them. After that Chase and Anna found a protection spell in case she tried to do it again so Anna knew that wasn't what was wrong with Chase.

When Chase finally emerged from the shower wearing flannel pajama pants and a white tee shirt he looked tired. His arm was bandaged up and his hair was messily falling down on his face. He sat down on the floor in front of the recliner that Anna was sitting in. She wanted to talk to him in private because it felt like forever since they had last talked but now was not the time. All four pairs of eyes went to Chase and after taking a long swig of his beer he finally began to speak.

"Okay the symbol stands for a demon named Postremo. And I'm sure you know what postremo means in latin, don't you Samuel?"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever, what does it mean _Sam_?

"Future."

"DING! DING! We have a winner." Anna knew Chase was tired but he was annoying her a little with his attitude and for the fact he was taking so dame long to tell what he found.

"Chase…"

"Oh yeah, back to my information. Well while you were sitting on your asses looking at books I was working on finding more about this demon. After discovering his name I went to a demon who I do some work for from time to time. Don't look at me like that. This demon is probably more timid then Samuel over there… Sam, sorry."

"So were you able to find out anymore about him?" Dean asked.

"Well according to the demon gossip, Postremo can see the future. They say he's some kind of prophet. Not sure why he picked the name Damien as an alias. But he being a prophet might explain why he is teaming up with Dominique. Maybe they met up and compared their stories over a bottle of beer, or blood who knows? The way I figure it: Damien was sent a prophecy about Sam but he can't get close enough to you guys. He sees Dean as an obstacle. Then there's Dominique…"

Knowing the reason for his pause, Anna spoke up. "Chase they know about Dominique and my past." Anna couldn't see Chase's face but knew he was shocked. They had an agreement to never mention their pasts but Anna knew if she was ever going to get over her past she first needed to face it.

"Okay… well Dominique wants to get to Anna and see's me as an obstacle. So they get together and figure; kidnap me and Anna. Get me to kill Dean so Damien can get to Sam easier. Probably kill me after I kill Dean. Then Damien hands Anna over to Dominique. Two birds with one stone kind of deal."

Everyone was silent; the guys were probably surprised that Chase could come up with such a logical solution but she wasn't. She knew Chase was smart, she was quiet because if it was true than that meant Dominique was coming after her. She wasn't sure how that made her feel.

"So now what?" Sam's question broke the silence.

"Hell if I know. I did my part and now I am going to bed because I am dead tired. Good night boys and girl." Chase went up and walked towards his bedroom. Anna followed him and stopped him when he reached his doorway.

"Chase… what happened? You went to Isis didn't you?"

Chase raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Wow, those guys sure are Chatty Cathy's huh? … I'm fine Anna. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But Chase what did you have to-"

"Anna, we are both fine right now and that's all that matters. Can we talk tomorrow? …please?"

He looked so tired so Anna had no choice but to nod and let him go to sleep. She could use some sleep but she didn't think she would get any, anytime soon.

TBC: Comments and feedbacks please!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! I just want to thank you for commenting! It makes me happy and makes me want to write more. Hope you like this chapter… (kind of an emotional one) Don't worry the next one should pick up the whole case/hunt aspect more!

**Chapter Eleven: Talking is for Wimps**

After Chase went to bed, Bobby told the remaining three that they should all get some sleep because they had a big day ahead of them. Dean and Sam finally relented and Anna could see that Bobby was like a father figure to the two men. She tried to remember her own father and was finding it harder to bring up the image of his face. It was becoming harder for her to bring up the images of her mother and little brother too. That couldn't be right could it? How could someone forget their own family? But hadn't she always wanted to forget who she once was? Maybe forgetting wasn't the best thing. She definitely needed to go to bed and just stop thinking all together. And that's exactly what she did.

When Anna woke up she realized that today was probably another day that was going to suck big time. She went out to the kitchen and was surprised to see that for the first time their new 'friends' were not in the kitchen or living room working. Their sleep deprivation was finally catching up to them. She was sitting at the table drinking coffee when she heard a loud thump and an angry 'Fuck'. She ran to his room and couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. Chase was on his ass and glaring up at her.

"I fucking tripped over my stupid duffel bag. This will be the third time that this Aaron Black fucker has made me look like a jackass. I kind of want to forget about the money and fucking put his head on a stick or something. My life sucks right now!" Chase looked so pitiful on the floor that Anna stepped forward and offered him her hand. She helped him up and then went out to the balcony. The balcony was where her and Chase did most of their real talking. She knew he would get the hint and sure enough he was joining her with a coffee in his hand. They both looked anywhere but each other, which was the norm with their talking sessions. She was sitting in a patio chair looking out to the sky and Chase was standing and leaning against the screen door behind her.

"Sooo…things have gotten complicated, huh?" Chase really did suck at talking.

"Yeah, really complicated." But then again she wasn't much better. They could skate around the issue for hours so she decided to just fuck it and get it all out in the open. "So Dominique is finally making his move."

"Yeah, he is. Its kind of fucked isn't it? I mean we have been doing all this shit to find him and then he just shows up out of nowhere. And of course all this other shit pops up. How you handling it all?"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean Chase, I've spent most of my life trying to find this fucker and now that I might have the chance to confront him I'm scared… but not scared of facing him more scared of what happens after? I mean my whole life has pretty much been dedicated to killing this asshole but if I do that-

"When you do that!"  
"Okay, when I do that, what's next? I mean I don't know who I am anymore." She couldn't believe it but her eyes were starting to water. Why the hell was she crying? "Chase, we've spent our lives trying to forget about our pasts and I don't know if that was the right thing to do. I mean we really don't know each other, do we? I only know a little about where you came from and you know about my past but we pretend it doesn't exist. I can barely remember my family now. How fucked is that? I just can't help but think that they would hate what I turned out to be. I mean I don't even know who that girl was anymore. What happened to her?"

"She came to my door, scared and helpless. …I'm sorry Anna, I thought that I was helping you when I told you to forget about that girl. I thought that if you moved on from _Adreanna_, and became Anna; the strong woman who can take care of herself that you would be better off. It was selfish of me to think that you should deal with it the same way I dealt with my past. I don't ever want to find that person I used to be. He died a long time ago Anna and he is never coming back." Chase sounded so sad.

"But maybe if you talked about him it would help. Have you ever tried to talk about your past? All I know is that you were somehow involved in the human slave trade and I've heard horrible stories about it so I can't even imagine… maybe talking will help Chase?"

"No, Anna it won't help me. That part of me is gone forever. I don't ever want to be that again; I can't be him again! He was a small eight year old who's mother was a crack whore who OD'd on some pills… and he was sent to a foster home… Do you know what they said? They told him he was pathetic, a small poor excuse of a human. His foster parents sold him to a vampire for a few hundred dollars. His life was…" Chase's voice was trembling and that scared Anna the most. She had never seen or heard Chase upset like this. She wanted to turn around and hold him but knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"His life was… no I can't go back there. Anna, I can't! I made a promise to myself when I was seventeen that he died and that the nine years died with him. I promised that I would never be a poor defenseless victim again… I would stick with money because that never let you down; it doesn't abandon you, beat the shit out of you, it doesn't tell you your nothing, and it never disappoints you. Anna, I'm sorry if by telling you to forget was wrong. I never cared what people thought of me until I met you. …I care about what you think of me and I'm sorry if I ruined your life. I'm sorry." Chase's voice was barley a whisper. He sounded so broken and Anna's heart broke for him.

"Chase you didn't ruin my life. If anything you saved me. Do you know why I went to your house that night?" She paused waiting to see if Chase would answer but he remained silent. She never thought she would tell anyone what she was about to tell Chase but she owed it to him to tell him.

"Chase I went to your house because I thought you were what Dominique was… a monster. I remember first meeting you and getting that awful feeling in my stomach, the same one I got the night my family died. I went to you because after I escaped form Dominique I thought I made a terrible mistake…. I went to you so that you would kill me. I wanted to die because of what happened. I was trying to kill myself. But instead I found you; a cocky guy that never did anything for anyone else unless he was getting paid. And for some reason you helped me; you showed me how to protect myself and not only that, you gave me a reason to live. So don't apologize because you saved my life, you didn't ruin it…"

The silence seemed to go on forever. Both she and Chase sat in silence trying to collect themselves. This was the most they had ever discussed their pasts and even though it was horrible it also made her feel better. She now felt more connected to Chase then before and she needed that. Chase was her family and she needed him just as much as she now knew he needed her.

"You know I think they would be proud."

His statement caught her off guard. "Huh?"

"Your family. I think they would be proud of you. I mean look at you; you're a smart and beautiful independent woman who doesn't take crap from anyone. I think anyone would be proud if their daughter turned out to be any of those things… Now, can this lifetime moment be over? I mean talking is for wimps." And that made Anna smile, there was her sarcastic asshole Chase.

"Yeah, I think we are done." When she turned around, both her and Chase noticed that Dean and Sam were now both awake. Dean walked by the door and gave a small smile to Anna and then went into the living room.

"And talking about wimps…" Anna sent him a glare but of course that didn't stop Chase. "You seem to be getting awfully close to that particular wimp. I mean seriously, if I see you guys giving each other the love stare anymore I might be sick!"

"Chase, shut up. And what the fuck is a love stare?"

"I don't know, you're doing it so why don't you tell me."

"You're such a dick! I hate you and you're right; talking is for wimps."

"Yeah but it can also be fun. Dean and Anna sitting in a tree- F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes love then come marriage, then comes geek boy in a baby carriage!"

"Oh my god shut the fuck up! This conversation is so over!

"Not if I keep talking…" And with that Anna left Chase on the balcony laughing. She went to the living room to drink her coffee, it had nothing to do with the fact that Dean and Sam happened to be there. It was all a big coincidence.

When Chase finally was able to control his laughing he came into the kitchen and when he saw that Anna was sitting in the seat closest to the couch Dean was on he raised his eye brows and Anna flipped him off.

He laughed and then went to his room. When he came back he was carrying his duffel bag, "Well I'm off to see a man about a head. Do any of you want to say good bye to Mr. Black?... No? Okay, I'll be back soon! Try not to miss me too much." And with that he left.

"He is such an asshole. But I must admit he is good at what he does." Anna had to somewhat agree with Sam on that.

The next few hours were spent with each of them looking up more information on both Damien and Dominique. It was a long and boring morning.

Feeling anxious, Sam finally got up from the couch he was on and went to get more coffee. When he came back he said "So, I guess we should try to figure out what the hell our next move is… Dean, do you think Chase was right and Damien saw something about me? Maybe something bad?"

"Sam. NO, we are not having this conversation again."

"But what dad said to you-"

"We are not going into this again. Sammy you are **not **going to turn to the dark side. I won't let you!"

"And what happens after your gone, Dean? What happens then?"

"Sam, listen to me; you are not evil! This conversation is over!" And with that he got up and stormed down the hall.

Chase chose that exact moment to come back. He was about to make a smart ass comment when Anna sent him a warning look and surprisingly he stopped. Anna just watched as Sam slumped down on the sofa. She wasn't sure what to say but then heard banging coming from the gym. It seemed like Dean was taking his frustration out on the gym equipment. Chase looked pissed and was about to go towards the gym when Anna got up and stopped him. She knew how Chase valued his possessions and didn't want a fight between Dean and Chase to start. Honestly she wasn't sure who would win but definitely didn't want to find out.

"I'll go check on him." She whispered and then motioned towards Sam, who now had his head held in his hands looking defeated.

"Oh, what the fuck? Now I have to talk to him?"

"Sshhhh… and be nice!" And with that she left Chase with Sam.

Chase walked over to where Sam was and sat down next to him. He didn't know what to do but wait and roll his eyes at the stupidity of this situation. He didn't have to wait long because Sam finally spoke.

"Sorry, about that. Things have been kind of tense lately."

"Yeah, I can see that. …So you think you're going to be evil?" No one said Chase was subtle.

"You really do suck at trying to make someone feel better. Don't worry I'll tell Anna you tried."

"Hell, I'm not afraid of her but I am in a good mood so if you need someone to complain to go for it. My life has been sucking lately so it might make me feel better to hear how bad yours sucks!"

Chase listened as Sam explained how he was supposed to this leader of an army of demons and about how he was afraid of being one thing he hated the most-evil.

"I was right."

"Right about what?" Sam seemed confused.

"It did make me feel better to hear how fucked your life is." Sam rolled his eyes and went to get off the couch. "Okay, fine don't be a baby about it. Want to know what I think?"

"No, not really."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I think that you are worrying way too much about what asshole demons said about you. Demons lie Sam, all the time. They bend the truth so that it suits their needs. While you're here doubting yourself some Demon is laughing at your ass. Okay, make me a deal..."

Sam looked at Chase like he was crazy. "What kind of deal?"

"When we find out if Damien really has a prophecy about you that you won't freak out if it says something about you being evil or destroying the world. Deal?"

"How could I not freak out? Are you insane?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I'm insane, never been to a physiatrist. Don't like talking about my feelings and shit. But seriously want to know what I think? I think, yeah sure maybe there are prophecies out there and maybe they do come true. But I don't think prophecies are set in stone. I think some things happen for a reason but I don't think everything about our lives is preconceived by anyone or anything. Well you're the one who has visions right? Have you ever changed anything that you saw that was supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No, no buts. Life is about choices, Sam. Sometimes people make the wrong ones and sometimes people make the right ones. Don't let some asshole tell you something that is going to determine your future and how things will happen. It's your fucking life so you live it the way you want to! No one can make you evil if you fight tooth and nail against it and make your own decisions. You're too smart to let a demon fuck with your mind! … I guess that's my pep talk. It didn't suck too bad if I say so myself."

Sam smiled, "No, it didn't suck too bad at all. Let's find out what this fucker thinks he knows about me."

"That's more like it."

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well that head, the one you wouldn't help me bag just got me a shit load of money… oh shit."

"What?"

"I just remembered that I probably should give the money to Anna because of how I fucked it up. Shit… hey, I could just tell her he didn't give me the money right?"

"You are the one who says life is about choices… do you really want to piss a woman like Anna off?"

"Wow, Sam you are definitely smarter than you look. But man now I'm in a bad mood again."

"Come on lets do some more research-"

"Scratch that- I'm in a very fucking bad mood!"

Anna found Dean in the gym. "I think the treadmill gives in." Dean looked at her with a puzzled look until she motioned to his foot that was still kicking said treadmill.

"Oh, shit sorry I kind of lost it back there."

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"It's just I hate when Sam thinks like that. I just want him to be safe and I know that I am not always going to be here to make sure that happens and that fucking sucks."

"Okay, I kind of remember you saying something about leaving him but I was a little out of it to make sense of it…"

"Yeah, I told you that I made a deal with the crossroad demon."

"Wait, I know about that demon. It saves a life in return for a soul or something. It gives the person like ten years to live, right?"

"Usually, but I got one year."

"You totally got ripped off!"

"Yeah, I know." Then Dean started to laugh and Anna was slowly realizing that she really like it when he laughed. "Thanks."

"For what? Stating the obvious?"

"No, for being honest. You always say what you mean and I appreciate it."

"Y-your welcome? I never thought someone would like my blunt honesty."

"You always tell the truth?"

"No, definitely not. I lie when it's to my advantage."

"Have you ever lied to me?" Anna was a little confused about where this was all going but she thought about his question.

"No, I may have left out some information at first but I've been pretty honest with you. Why?"

Dean ignored her question and instead said, "So when you said I had beautiful eyes, you were telling the truth?" A cocky grin was plastered on his face.

"I hate you."

"Oh, come on don't start lying to me now." And then Dean was moving closer to her. He was looking into her eyes and any other time she would have broken eye contact and ruined the moment. But now after talking to Chase about things she never thought she would have the guts to, made her feel braver.

When Dean was standing closer to her, so close that their lips were almost touching he said, "Here's your last chance to get away. Have anymore lame jokes to tell?"

At first she was baffled by his remark but then she vaguely remembered the night she got drunk. She had chickened out and that fact gave her the courage to close the distance between her and Dean.

There's the next chapter! Hope you like it… Comments and Feedback Please!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, about the delay

Sorry, about the delay. Real life hasn't been that great lately and I haven't been in a writing mood. My dog died on Friday so the title of this chapter seemed very appropriate. : ( I should be writing more soon because it is a good way to get my mind off things. Thanks again for your comments. Hope you like it…

**Chapter Twelve: Bad News**

Chase was in his office and just put down the phone when Anna came in and more or less dropped down on the chair. She didn't look at him just started playing with hair.

"Anna? Something up?" He hoped that she didn't want to have another 'talk' because honestly the last one freaked the hell out of him. Anna may want to go visit memory lane but he definitely didn't.

"Besides my life sucking? Nope nothings up besides that."

"Did something happen?"

"If I tell you something do you promise not to laugh at me or make one of your stupid dumbass comments?" … "Okay, do you promise to at least wait five minutes before you make one of your dumbass comments?" Chase smiled and gave her a reassuring nod. Whatever Anna was trying to say was hard for her and he just wanted her to say it.

"Okay, well Dean and I kind of started…. we started to…" The rate she was going with this he would never be able to get out of his office.

"Anna, you and Dean started to what?"

"We started to kiss…"

"Okay? And?"

…

"Was it bad or something?"

"No, oh my god no! It was incredible! He is a great kisser. His lips-"

"Okay I get it! Ewww…. Please stop talking about his lips. Gross! So what's the problem? I mean, I know your not some innocent virgin and you've kissed other guys and shit so what's wrong?... your not a virgin are you?" Oh god what did he get himself into.

"You are such an idiot. No, I'm not a freakin virgin. I may not be as slutty as you but I've _kissed_ guys before. Oh my god, why am I even having this conversation with you? You know this is my own fault. I need female friends because reading cozmo just isn't cutting it anymore-"

Knowing that her rants could go on forever, Chase decided to stop her before he found out information he definitely didn't need to know. "Anna, calm down. What is so wrong with you kissing Dean?" Chase couldn't believe it but he was actually involved in girl talk. Shit, just when he was in a good mood now he is talking about chick stuff…

"I don't know what is wrong with me I mean seriously? I don't fall for guys like this. I mean what the hell is happening to me? I don't just go and kiss guys and act like a… like a girl! Chase what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're falling for a guy it's not a big deal. It happens. Wait so what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?

"Well, you're not in there still kissing him so did you freak out like you are now?"

"No, I didn't freak out. Ummm… Bobby kind of walked in on us." Chase couldn't help but start hysterically laughing. I mean the look of mortification on her face was enough alone to make him lose it. "Oh, my god this is so embarrassing. Not only did I practically get caught like some teenager but look what I'm wearing! Wow, how sexy? A fucking black t-shirt and sweat pants." She looked down at her outfit and Chase couldn't help but smile at her. Anna didn't act like this, no she never acted like a, well like a girl. "Why are my freakin pants so big? Am I shrinking or something? Look at them there huge!"

"I think there actually mine. Hey, look on the bright side of things Anna, while you're trying to get into Dean's pants you won't have to worry about getting into mine, because you already are!"

"You suck!" She glared at Chase and was about to tell him what an ass he was when Bobby came to the door.

"Meeting in the living room, now."

Chase waited till after Bobby left the doorway of his office to start to follow him and then he whispered, "Do you think he's going to give us the sex talk?" He almost missed Anna's fist hitting his arm, almost. "Ouch!"

Anna went in front of Chase and was stopped by Chase's unexpected question, "Wait, did you say that I was slutty?"… "Now that's just mean." Anna just started laughing and walked to the living room. He followed her with a confused frown on his face. He wasn't a slut, friendly maybe but definitely not a slut! He looked over to Anna who purposely sat on the couch farthest away from everyone and stuck out his tongue at her and then proceeded to sit right next to her just to piss her off.

"So old man, what's this meeting for?"

"First, the name is Bobby. While you guys have been fooling around" Chase sent a grin at Anna and in return she elbowed him. "I have found out where Damien is staying right now."

Chase was a little shocked. The old man, or excuse him, Bobby definitely caught him off guard. "How the hell did you find that out?"

"You're not the only one with connections _junior._" Chase ignored the nickname hey no one could say that he wasn't mature. So Bobby had connections, what could he say he was impressed.

"Where is he?" Dean spoke up.

"About an hour and a half outside of town, in another abandon warehouse."

"What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go get that asshole!" Chase was with Dean on this one. He was sick of waiting and wanted to get the show on the road.

"We need more information before we go in there half cocked. That's a sure way to get us killed."

"So, we sit here with our thumbs up our asses and read stupid books that don't have the information that we need. Is that the plan?" Chase agreed with Dean once again which kind of surprised him. Who would have thought that they would agree? He looked over to Sam and Anna who were surprisingly quiet throughout the whole exchange. Chase figured that it probably had something to do with the fact that Damien and Dominique both wanted Sam and Anna but they really didn't know the reason why. Chase would be a little freaked if he didn't know why a psycho crazy asshole was after him. Chase needed to get answers because he needed to get that look of uncertainty and perhaps a little fear off Anna's face. And he couldn't help but think that he also wanted to put Sam at ease a little too. Who would have thought that he, Chase would actually care about other people besides Anna and of course himself? He was also willing to pay big bucks to get that information and he finally knew who he could call.

"No, Dean the plan is to prepare. We need to get more firepower for when the time comes to go after these fuckers." Bobby's answer did make sense.

"I have a whole shit load of weapons at my house. And we can call Carter to get more, right Chase? Carter runs a shooting range in town and is our main supplier. He has every weapon imaginable."

Shit, Carter! Chase was betting that Carter was a little upset with him because the last time he talked with him was to tell him to get his car and maybe he threatened to kill him but he wasn't sure. It was hard to keep track of who he threatened to kill these days.

"Yeah, good idea. You guys go and get weapons and I'll stay here and try to find out more information. …oh you might want to stop and get some 'stuff' because I'm betting Carter's in a bad mood right now." Anna nodded her head like she already knew Carter would need some coaxing for his help.

It seemed like they finally had a decent plan, well for the time being. Chase went to his office and left the other three to go and get weapons. It would be nice to have his apartment to himself. He would need the privacy because he was going to contact one of his black list contacts. His black list contacts were the ones he only used if it was absolutely necessary. Most of the people, well most were people, were not the kind you wanted to get involved with. He was just about to start typing when he heard footsteps. He looked out his door and saw that Dean was still in his apartment. Dean came in and sat down.

"Look, I know we don't like each other but right now we both have a common goal. We both need to find out what they plan on doing with Sam and Anna. So let's get to work."

Anna, Sam, and Bobby: Getting the weapons…

The ride down the elevator was again, uncomfortable. Anna didn't know what to say to either Sam or Bobby. She figured stupid small talk would be ridiculous. When the elevator doors _finally_ opened they all stepped out. Sam and Bobby went to walk over to Dean's impala but Anna went into the other direction. Both men gave her confused expressions but she just smiled.

"Ummm… boys we are going to be picking up a crap load of weapons so we need all the room we can get so let's take the truck." Both men looked at each other and then started walking towards her. She figured they were used to being in control but too bad for them. She got in the driver's seat while Bobby sat in the passenger seat; Sam was stuck in the back with his long legs awkwardly squeezed in the small space. Anna started driving and surprisingly the silence was refreshing and not so much awkward.

"I thought you said he worked at a shooting range? Why the hell are we at a liquor store?" Bobby's question was expected but Anna just ignored him and left the two confused men in the truck. She went into the store and bought two bottles of Jack Daniels. She figured that Chase probably really pissed Carter off so one bottle probably wouldn't be enough. And hey if he didn't want the second one she might need it with the way her life was going. When she got back to Sam and Bobby she just put the brown bag onto Bobby's lap and started the truck.

When they finally arrived at **Carter's Guns and Ammunition**, Anna got out and was followed by Bobby and Sam, "Now don't get offended but Carter is not the nicest person on the planet-"

"Can't be any worst than Chase."

"I wouldn't bet on that Bobby."

The truth was that Carter was an asshole but he also was a good supplier. Anna didn't know what it was but she knew that Chase knew something about the fifty year old that made Carter deal with Chase's bullshit. Carter did everything that Chase said, well he bitched and moaned about it but ultimately he ended up doing what he was told. The moment she walked into his shop she knew she was in for a fun time. Carter looked pissed. His graying hair was standing up in all directions and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"Wow, Carter you look like shit." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Probably insulting the guy you needed help from wasn't the best idea ever.

"Well, no shit! Your jackass_ boyfriend_ first made me get his fucking car like I'm some kind of valet _and_ then he has me making millions of fucking phone calls to find out information on some stupid ass demon. So, yeah I'm sure I look like shit since I haven't had a night of sleep in two fucking weeks!"

Yeah, insulting him wasn't a very good idea. Now what? Oh, yeah, the liquor! "Cheer up Carter! I brought you a present!" She pulled out the two bottles of Jack Daniels and set them on the counter. She saw the sparkle in Carter's eyes when he looked down at the bottles. It was kind of wrong how she and Chase used his alcoholism against him but hey she didn't force him to drink. So maybe she was a tiny bit of an enabler but she had her own fucking problems.

"What the fuck do you want? And who are your two new boyfriends." As he asked his question, Anna didn't miss the way his hands started to move towards the bottles. She pushed them closer to his reach.

Ignoring his last question, all she said was "Weapons. Lots and lots of weapons."

Chase's Apartment: Chase and Dean

"Oh, shit. This isn't good at all." Chase couldn't help but voice his frustrations out loud. He was talking to his contact online now and finally got some solid information but of course it was bad news. Dean and him had came to an agreement; to put their differences aside and try to work together. So far it was going well but that could be because they weren't actually talking to each other; Chase was on his office computer and Dean was sitting across from his desk on Sam's laptop.

"What's up?"  
"I finally got this fucker to help me after promising him way too much money…anyway he lives in France so I figured he would be able to find information on Dominique a little better than us. He also has connections up the ass and able to find information that lets say law abiding people couldn't. Well, what he found about Dominique isn't good. Well it seems like he has been trying to find a female dhampir so that he could _steal_ her power. It never made sense to me why he believed that Anna would become powerful because Anna hasn't showed any 'special' powers besides the normal dhampir abilities. From what this guy is saying, it seems like Dominique believes that he can force the power out of her. .."

"Soooo… what does that tell us that we already don't know?"

"Well, it seems like Dominic has been trying to find a powerful entity that can help him take a human's power. And lucky you, he found Damien, who had his own obsession over another human's power."

"Sam."

"Yeah, Damien wants Sam's power. Dominique wants Anna's power. The only problem is that both Sam and Anna 's powers haven't reached their full potential."

"Why? I mean we don't know much about Sam's visions."

"Well, this is the bad news I was referring to. You see the powers that Damien and Dominique want to take are the more extreme ones. The potential of their power is that of evil…. I guess Sam and Anna could have more power and shit if they… I guess cross the dark side as cliché as that sounds."

"Fuck, this is bad news. Sam is going to fucking freak. He already thinks he's going to become something…evil. Wait, so their power might never reach that potential if they don't' you know go all buckets of crazy and start being evil and shit?"

"Yeah, but what worries me is what Damien and Dominique will be willing to do to make them 'turn' evil. Wow this is sounding more lame as I talk. I guess the bottom line is that we have to make sure it doesn't happen!"

"I think I know how they were going to start this… whole transition to evil." Chase thought Dean's choice of words were better than his. Transition to evil was much better than his horror movie cliché of crossing over to the dark side or his plain words of turning evil. He could tell that Dean was as uncomfortable with discussing Sam becoming evil as he was of talking about Anna being evil.

"And how's that?"

"Well, it stems off of your idea of how they were going to use us to capture them. Demons have been using Sam and me against each other for years. I mean it's not secret that we are each other's weak links. We would do anything for each other. I mean anything. I don't know what Sam will do after I'm gone. I mean Damien was speeding up the process but maybe he was trying to kill me to I don't know…"

"Push him over the edge?"

"Yeah. I mean it makes sense. And it's the same thing with you and Anna."

"They will use us to get them to 'transition to evil'." That did make sense and it was worst news than he thought. Because is just might work. Chase could see Sam doing anything possible to save his older brother and he could also see Anna being an idiot and risking her life for his pathetic one.

"No. They won't! Because we won't let them. We are going to kill them before they get a chance to even so much of think of touching Sam and Anna!" Chase hated to admit it but he was definitely starting to like Dean right now. Dean was right they wouldn't let Damien or Dominique get to Anna and Sam.

"You're right. You know what that means…"

"Yeah."

"They're not going to be happy with it."

"Yeah, I know but I've dealt with Sam's bitch face before and I'll do it again as long as his bitch face isn't evil I can live with it."

"So it's settled. We go after them alone." Chase knew they were probably being stupid. But their over protectiveness, stubbornness, and not to mention cockiness refused to let them see just how stupid. They were going to protect Sam and Anna no matter how pissed that would make them.

But his thoughts were interrupted by his alarm going off.

"What the hell is that?"

Chase raced to the opposite side of his office and turned on the security TVs to see what had caused the alarm to go off. Both he and Dean were watching the grainy screen as Damien and three other vampires walked to the front door of the garage. One vampire was the same vampire that helped abduct Chase earlier.

"Can they get in?" Dean asked as he saw two more bodies walk into the camera's range of sight. So now there were six bad guys.

"No, this whole place is protected by a magical spell to ward off evil. So no way in hell they can get through that door."

Then he saw as Damien smiled to the security camera and then kick down the very door he swore couldn't be kicked down by evil demons.

"Then again…" He looked at Dean and both had mirror 'oh shit' face expressions on. This wasn't good. Their odds weren't good; two against six but then again Chase never had very good odds. He went over to his desk and hit the button hidden underneath and then his small collection of weapons popped out of his wall. Both men grabbed weapons and prepared for an attack. They didn't have to wait long as the front door was blasted open. Shit! His apartment was going to get totaled. Putting those thoughts behind him, Chase made eye contact with Dean and they had an understanding with each other. They might not make it out alive but they were going to kill as many of these sons of bitches as possible. Then all hell broke loose.

TBC (Please comment and tell me if you like/dislike where the story is going.) Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A Little Tied Up

Here's the next chapter! Again, thanks for all your feedback and comments. Hope you enjoy…

**Chapter Thirteen: A Little Tied Up**

Abandon Warehouse: Chase and Dean

When Chase woke up he quickly realized that he was definitely not at his house. His first clue was the smell and the second was that his head was killing him. Then it all came back to him. Shit, he got kidnapped… again. His hands were tied together and he was hanging on a hook. His feet barely touched the floor and his arms were beginning to get numb. The strain in his shoulders was very uncomfortable. He tried to get leverage with his feet but only ended up causing himself more pain when his feet gave out on him. Great, he was screwed. Not only was he tied up but he was also stripped down to his boxers, which meant all his clothes and weapons were now with his kidnappers. He heard a sound next to him and turned his head to look. He wasn't surprised to see Dean in the exact same predicament.

"So much for saving the day, huh?" It was kind of refreshing to be kidnapped with a smartass and not someone panicking and crying.

Chase smiled and said, "Yeah, but at least we took out some of those assholes before we got kidnapped like a bunch of girls."

And they did take out three of the vampires that Damien had brought to Chase's apartment. Chase took out two and Dean only took out one but he guess it really wasn't a competition. But if it was he would have won.

"So, got any idea on how we can get the hell out of here?" Chase could hear Dean trying to get leverage but judging from his "fuck" he wasn't having much luck either. It hurt his neck too much to look over to Dean so he didn't.

"Ummm… let me think."

…

"Anything?"

"Nope, not a dame thing? You got any ideas."

"No." Dean answered with a sigh.

"I'm hungry." Chase heard his stomach growl.

"How can you even think about food right now?

"What do you think about when you're hungry?

"Good point but seriously it smells like piss in here." Chase was trying to ignore that fact but when Dean brought it up it made it even harder.

"So do you think they are going to kill us at the same time or one after another? Hey maybe they'll keep one of us alive as bait and kill the other one?" Chase never was good at small talk but he wasn't sure if you should even make small talk with the person you're kidnapped with.

"Awkward…"

Dean was right this was a little awkward. They were both pretty much screwed hanging from the wall in nothing but boxers just waiting for the bad guys to come down and do whatever the hell they wanted to them. And of course at that exact moment the door to the basement opened and Chase heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The party was finally going to start.

Damien walked down the stairs first then followed by the vampire that was involved in his first kidnapping. His fist kidnapping? What the hell! He better not make this a habit because it sucked. Anyway back to his current situation that would be kidnapping number two: Chase saw Dominique walk down the stairs. It was weird to finally see him in person after hearing and reading so much about him. He instantly wanted to kill him just for all the shit he made Anna go through.

"Well, well look what we have here. Chase, nice to see you again and Dean I've waited for this for a very long time." If Chase wasn't tied up he would have flipped him off or done some other rude gesture but he really couldn't. He was trying to keep his mouth close because he wanted to say 'fuck you' but who the hell knows if one of these guys will take him up on it and he was definitely not risking that. Apparently Dean was also going the silent route which Chase imagined was just as hard for him.

"You both have nothing to say? Well that's definitely a change. You're both usually cocky assholes. Not very cocky when your tied up and hanging up like cattle. Oh, and so you know boys this warehouse used to be a slaughter house so we have lots of fun toys to play with." Damien was the only one out of the three men who was talking.

Chase ignored Damien and instead focused on Dominique. He wanted to get a read on the vampire and to tell you the truth listening to the demon talk about how he had a bunch of 'toys' for torturing them wasn't going to help him keep his cool. Dominique just looked back at him with a blank stare. Evidently Damien doesn't like to be ignored because he was now standing directly in front of Chase blocking his view of Dominique.

"Am I boring you Mr. Grant?"

Chase wasn't sure what he was thinking but he spit on Damien's face. He anticipated the first punch to his gut but was caught of guard by the second punch to his face. The punching caused him to move his arms which cause more pain but he would rather die then show that it affected him.

"You should have killed Dean over here when you had the chance."

"Well, as much as I regret that after getting to know the guy, I some how don't think you would have let me go after I did what you _nicely_ asked me to."

"Hey, I am right here you know." Dean's statement was followed by a punch to his stomach by the other vampire in the room. Dominique still stood in the back not making a move. Apparently Damien wasn't in a joking mood today.

"So what's the plan, you fat bastard?" Chase just wanted to get the ball moving. If they were going to kill him he just wanted them to get it over with because the position he was in was starting to hurt every muscle in his body. He was a little surprised that he wasn't hit or kicked but _pleasantly_ surprised.

"Well, we are going to wait until your significant others either return to your apartment, which by the way looks perfectly normal on the outside but has some nice surprises inside or try to come and rescue you pathetic damsels in distress. Then the real fun begins-"

"If you touch Sam, I will fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dean started to thrash around so that he could make contact with Damien. He was too far away so Chase figured he was in the perfect spot. And if Dean could move his legs then Chase could. So with all his might he brought his right leg up and kicked Damien in the nuts. It wasn't as hard as it would be usually because his leg was still very numb but it did make good contact, Damien held himself and stepped away from Chase.

"Thanks!"

"No prob-" then Chase got another punch in his stomach. Ouch that hurt like a bitch. He might even have a broken rib or two. This time it was the other fucker who hit him. Chase decided that he would definitely have to kill these fuckers but wasn't sure right now how he was going to make that happen.

"So whats the plan? What, you get Sam here and then what?" Dean asked while Chase tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Well, you see Dean. My business partner Dominique over there has found a ritual that will allow me to take Sam's power from him. But first I get to have fun torturing you in front of your brother, make him believe you are dead. Then I will torture Sam to an inch of his life until he is begging for me to end his misery but I'll keep going until his misery turns to rage. Rage over the loss of his brother and the loss of control. The rage will eventually take over and I will have him do the very thing he would hate the most; I will have him kill is big brother. Then I will suck the power right out of him until he is a lifeless corpse. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Chase glanced over at Dean and wasn't surprised when he saw the look of rage of his face. He was about to say something back, probably something not nice when Dean was punched in the face once again. Chase looked away from Dean and that's when he noticed that Dominique had finally moved. He was now right in front of Chase. Their noses were almost touching. Chase held his breath not knowing what to expect. He kind of didn't want to hear what Dominique plans were with him and Anna but of course his dumb curiosity got the better of him.

"So is that what you're going to do with me, you fucking French fucker?" He knew it wasn't the best insult but it was all he could think of at the moment. But then Dominique just smiled. It was your typically bad guy sinister smile.

"Oh, no no Chase. I have much better plans for you and my dear Adreanna." Dominique's voice had a small hint of a French accent. "You are only here to ensure that she does indeed end up here but after that I honestly don't care what happens to you. Don't look so sad, I do have some plans for you."

Chase didn't like the way Dominique smiled after his last statement. "You see someone thinks a lot more of you than I do. I think you are a piece of shit but someone disagrees." Then Dominique made a wave motion with his hand and the other vampire in the room went up the stairs.

Chase just continued to stare at Dominique. He was a little confused and didn't know where this was going. Minutes later footsteps sounded at the stairs. He saw the same vampire but the next person he saw shocked the hell out of him. It was no one other than Isis, the psychotic bitch who had given him the information on Damien. Fuck! He totally got played; well to be technical he got screwed.

"Hey baby!" She walked over to him and all Chase could do was look at her with a 'what the hell" expression on his face. She held his face with her hands and when he tried to move his head she gripped tighter until he could no longer move. "Don't worry; I'm going to take good care of you honey." She started to lick up his cheek. What the fuck was wrong with this bitch? "After this whole mess is over than you will be mine forever! You will be my love _slave._" Hearing that word he couldn't help but let the panic show in his face.

"You didn't think I didn't notice the brand on your hip, did you?" She let one manicured finger move down his chest slowly, stopping and circling around one of his nipples but continued until she was at the hem of his boxers. Than she pulled them down a little bit to reveal the scar that was on his hip. The scar was in a shape of an 'M' and it haunted him all his life. It was the only scar on his body that he was ashamed of. It symbolized the life that he desperately wanted to leave behind. He couldn't speak, for the first time in his whole life he was speechless. No sarcastic comeback, nothing. He couldn't form any logical thought because at that moment he was flooded with all the memories of belonging to someone else. Of not having control of anything in his life; of pain, and torture, of being used. No, he couldn't live like that again. He was brought out of his thoughts when Isis laughed.

"Don't worry baby. I'll take good care of you. They promised they wouldn't hurt you too bad, well not your face anyway." She looked over to Dominique and said, "Don't punch his face anymore it's already all bruised and part of our deal was not to mess with it!" The vampires just smiled and nodded his head. Now, Chase would make it his goal to try to get these assholes to hit him in the face.

"Y-you, you can't! I have a protection spell against your fucking love voodoo shit! Stop fucking touching me!" Chase couldn't help how hysterical his voice was sounding. The truth was that he would choose death before becoming this bitches' slave. And she was now rubbing her had in circles on his stomach, which was creeping him out even more.

"Oh, don't worry about that Chase. Once I have Adreanna's powers I will be powerful enough to take that spell away and put a new one on." Dominique's answer not only made Chase worry it freaked the fuck out of him.

"Don't worry honey it won't be like the last one you will still have control of your mind just not your body." She said it like it was supposed to make him feel better. He wanted to say something but was afraid that his voice would give away how freaked out he really was.

"No offense dude but your girlfriends a bitch." Dean's cocky tone broke Chase out of his trance. He could be like that too. It was the way he dealt with his fear and he somehow forgot that with his fear and memories from his past. He couldn't lose that!

"None taken man. She is a fucking **BITCH**! And I will NEVER be your fucking _love slave_!" He was yelling at her but Isis looked undaunted and just smiled. Then she trapped his mouth into one of her fucking gross ass slobber kisses. He tried to move his head but her hands held him tight. When she was finished she whispered in his ear, "I'll see you later baby. Be good so they don't mess with you too bad."

Chase was glad when she finally walked away from him. He knew without a doubt that one of them wouldn't be leaving this warehouse alive. He hoped it would be her but he was prepared to take his own life before he let her make him into something he swore he would never be again.

"Well boys, we will be back before you know it. And then the real fun begins!" Damien followed his statement with an obnoxious laugh then walked up the stairs. The others followed him and when they shut the door the darkness over took the room. Chase tried to get his breathing under control and almost forgot Dean was in the basement with him.

"Chase… are you okay?"

…

"Chase? Come on, answer me. I need to know that there's another asshole in the same fucked up position as me."

"…Yeah, that asshole is still here."

"Good to know, Hey?"

"Yeah?" Chase really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm trying to think who has the crappier deal here, you or me? I mean death versus a psychotic bitch? Tough call."

"Well I would say me but honestly Dean, I think we are both pretty screwed!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So much for saving Sam and Anna. I'm kind of hoping that they don't try to come after us."

Then it was silent because both men knew that Sam and Anna were without a doubt going to come after them because they were that stupid. All they could do was try to get out of this mess alive and protect the ones they cared about. It seemed like hours of them sitting in the dark, the only sound coming from water, well he hoped it was water, dripping in a corner of the basement. Chase got bored so he started to look around. It looked like a very old slaughterhouse. There was a bunch of machinery in one corner but he had no clue what the hell it was all used for. There were hundreds of rusted hooks hanging from the ceiling besides the ones that he and Dean were hung from. The floor was stained with old cattle blood and there was a drain right in between him and Dean.

"Well look on the bright side Dean, they conveniently put us near the drain so at least clean up will be a breeze."

"Yeah, that's awesome news because I would hate to make too big of a mess for them to clean up."

Chase figured it was a good sign that they both still had their sense of humors, no matter how twisted. The minute he lost that he knew it wouldn't be good. Right now it was all mental, they purposely left them tied up in the dark and waiting just to fuck with their minds. Chase had to admit it was kind of working because he did feel very vulnerable and not to mention every muscle in his body was hurting.

"Kind of makes you think of how much being a cow must suck. I mean that's pretty much what we are right now; cattle. Makes you feel bad for them."

"Yeah, I guess but it doesn't mean I'm going to become a vegetarian or anything crazy like that. I would kill for a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions right now!"

"Yeah I know what you mean; I would fucking kill for a big mac right now but without onions… I mean a guy's gotta watch his breath for the ladies." Dean huffed at that and Chase was again glad he was kidnapped with someone who he could joke around with. One time he was trapped in some cave with a crazy crying chick and that sucked. She wouldn't stop bawling and wiping her snot on his shoulder. Talk about gross!

But then their banter was stopped when they heard the door being opened. Both men tried to turn their bodies towards the door but it was becoming harder to move limbs that they haven't been able to move in over an hour. The regular three bad guys came down the stairs and were followed by two more vampires. One of the new guys had a big black bag which probably wasn't a good thing. Damien moved a steel table on wheels so that it stood in front of both Dean and Chase; they now had the perfect view of everything he was doing.

"Bobby, bring me the bag." Damien addressed the one asshole vampire that Chase was used to seeing now. Well, that made sense the other Bobby didn't like him so why should this one. Bobby grabbed the bag and handed it to Damien. Both Dean and Chase just watched because there wasn't much they could really do. Chase didn't want to say anything until he found out what the hell was in that bag.

Damien opened the bad and slowly started emptying its contents on the table. The first thing out was a large knife, a butcher knife to be exact. The next thing was a fucking huge ass butcher saw. Then a series of knives came next all varying in size. Everything Damien pulled out was rusted and has dried blood on it. If he did survive this he was definitely going to need a tetanus shot! The final thing that Damien pulled out reminded Chase of a light saver toy that he had saw one time. It was a brown cylinder and about six inches. Then he noticed the end of the round stick. Oh shit!

"This here boys, is a cattle prod. It's used to get the cattle moving." He held it up with a smile. "Don't worry I don't think it will kill you just cause a shit load of pain."

Then Dominique stepped forward, guess he got bored just watching, "This is how it's going to work. We asked you a question and you answer it. It's probably in your best interest to tell the truth." He emphasized his point by picking up the butcher's saw and waving it in front of their faces. Well this was going to be fun.

"First question, where did our little Sam and Anna go off to?" Damien asked his question while he ran his finger up and down one of the knives. Chase noticed how he still had his other hand wrapped firmly around the cattle prod. At first both Dean and him were silent.

Chase figured he would suck it up and be the first to answer the question. "Fine! I'll fucking tell you because I don't want to end up being a fucking hamburger. Okay, Sam and Anna were upset because we just found out all the stupid shit about you so they decided to go and get…. Well honestly they decided to go to Vegas to get hitched. Because nothing makes life better than being married!" Even know he was expecting the bow it still hurt like hell. Apparently all Bobbys really do hate him and this particular Bobby did not like his jokes at all. He thought that maybe Bobby broke another one of his ribs but he wasn't too sure. But the person that worried his the most was Damien who was now moving towards him with the cattle prod. He braced himself for the pain but nothing could prepare him for the shock of electricity that was send into his stomach. He tried not to scream too much but really it fucking hurt. He could smell the burnt small of flesh, the fact that it was his own flash made it that much worse.

"Your turn." Damien turned to Dean who could do nothing but watch Chase being tortured.

"Okay fucking chill. I know you're pissed because you didn't get invited to the wedding but really there's no need to-"His sentence was cut off when Damien hit him with the cattle prod. Chase was still coming out of his own pain and could only hear Dean's screaming. Shit, at the rate they were going they would be dead in five minutes. These guys probably weren't used to their victims being smart asses.

"Okay, I can see you are going to need a little more persuasion." The smile on Damien's face didn't make Chase feel too good about their predicament. He and Dean were definitely screwed.

**Carter's Guns and Ammunition:** Anna, Sam, and Bobby

They finally had all the weapons packed into trunks and place in the back of the truck. Anna just hoped that they didn't get pulled over or they would be in a whole new kind of trouble. She decided it was time to call Chase and tell him that they got the weapons and to see where he was on the research. She dialed his number and waited. When the phone rang and range she began to get really nervous. When his voicemail picked up she closed her phone.

"What's wrong?" She must look as nervous as she felt.

"Chase didn't pick up his phone. It went to voicemail."

"Well maybe he is busy or something. Let me try Dean's." Sam pulled out his cell phone and Anna watched as he dialed and waited for his brother to answer. "It went to his voicemail too. Don't freak out it's probably nothing. Sometimes Dean and I play phone tag. It could mean nothing."

"No, you don't understand. Chase and I have a system; we answer after the first ring, the second if absolutely necessary."

"Maybe he was in the shower or something?"

"No, you don't get it. Chase is paranoid about everything. If one of us is not going to be able to answer our phones we text the other one with a code for the reason why not. And if by some chance we miss the call, we call back immediately and we have phrases that represent different situations." Sam was looking at her like she was kind of crazy. "Look I know it sounds extreme but that's Chase and he would never ever break the 'phone rules'. Hell, they are his rules!"

Anna knew that something was up. The last time she didn't answer her phone because she forgot to charge it Chase bit her head off. He said it was to ensure that if anything happened to one of them it would give the other a heads up. She realized now that it could be true. She was either being really paranoid and nothing was wrong or right and something was definitely wrong. Thankfully Sam accepted her explanation, probably because he knew how weird Chase was.

"Okay, so let's assume that something is wrong. What do we do now? We can't go back to his apartment in case something really is up?"

Anna was trying to think. She needed to think of how Chase would handle this situation. At first he would be pissed but then he would get as much information as he possible could. Information! She didn't answer Sam's question and instead went in Carter's store and stood in front of the old man.

"Carter, who was the last contact that Chase got in touch with?"

"Now don't come in here demanding answers from me, missy!" Anna was about to strangle the guy but Sam beat her to it. He grabbed the collar of Carter's shirt and lifted him so he was now off his feet.

"Okay, okay. Jeeze put me down!" Sam slowly set Carter down and Anna sent him a small smile of thanks. The less physical stuff she did was fine with her, and plus she couldn't imagine how bad Carter's breath smelt. "He wanted me to get updated contact information on Julien Ballamont."

Julien? He was an asshole and Anna knew that Chase didn't like working with him. Chase thought that he was the worst type of criminal; he suspected him of rape and murder. If Chase contacted him Anna knew it was for a good reason. He also lived in France which made a lot of sense.

"Call him."

"Are you fucking nuts? That guy is crazier than you and Chase put together!"

"Just fucking do what she says, you asshole." Sam stood at his full height and Anna had to admit he probably did look intimidating to anyone who didn't know how nice he really was. But when it came to his brother he was all business.

Carter grabbed his phone and started dialing. He began speaking to the men on the other line. Anna was surprised because it was clear Carter was scared to talk to Julien. Carter covered the end of the phone so that Julien couldn't hear him but was still listening to him.

"He says that Chase never transferred the money into his account and is now talking about the ways to kill a guy. Wow, this guy is a fucking psycho." Carters face was getting paler.

"Give me the fucking phone." Carter was more than happy to get rid of the phone.

"…if he doesn't get me my money now Chase Grant is _mort_. I will kill him with my bare-"

"Hey jackass shut the fuck up and listen to me. What information did you find for Chase?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, la chienne?" Anna wasn't sure what he was calling her but it sounded like it might be bitch. It did fit into the context of the conversation.

"Listen to me you French asshole! If you want a penny of the money Chase owes you, you better tell me what the hell you found for him. If you don't I swear to god I will come to France myself and put a bullet through your fucking head." Wow, she was beginning to sound more like Chase everyday. She wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

"I better get my money-"

"When did Chase never pay up? He always does and you know it so cut the shit and tell me what you found." And she was telling the truth; Chase was a business man when he agreed to a price he stuck to it. She just hoped it wasn't too late and that he would be able to finish this deal. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong.

"Do you have a laptop?" After a few minutes, Julien sent the files that he had earlier sent to Chase. Now she, Sam, and Bobby were all crammed in Carter's small ass closet of an office downloading them. It was taking forever…

"Have you ever heard of wireless?" Carter just ignored Sam's question and downed another glass of liquor. After twenty minutes they were finally able to see the files and began to read them.

Simultaneously, they all said the same word; "fuck!"

TBC (Comments always appreciated!)

Question: Would you rather have the next chapter give more information on the night when Dominique killed Anna's family where you learn more about that. (Dominique/Anna interaction and then Anna/Chases first meeting) or do you want to continue in the present w/ Dean/Chase kidnapped and Anna/Sam/Bobby?? Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. It's shorter than usual but I wanted to post something. It's mostly Dean and Chase but next chapter will have more of Sam and Anna. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Trying to Stay in One Piece**

Abandon Warehouse: Chase and Dean

"_Okay, I can see you are going to need a little more persuasion." The smile on Damien's face didn't make Chase feel too good about their predicament. He and Dean were definitely screwed._

Chase sometimes hated it when he was right. Like right now, he and Dean were not only screwed but in a whole lot of pain. When Damien said persuasion it really was make you feel as much pain as possible. First good 'ol Bobby started to make small cuts on his and Dean's side. They were not deep cuts; he would slowly drag the knife across their skin but not push too hard. It felt like a paper cut but a lot more painful. Chase kind of wished that they would just fucking plunge the knife in because this process was taking a long time. He would leave a couple three inch slits down his side then move over to Dean's. Throughout the whole thing he and Dean would try to keep quiet with the occasional little out burst here and there. Usually when that happened they would get punched. And not to mention when Damien would get bored he would throw in the cattle prod but never left it on long enough for them to pass out. Chase was kind of looking forward to the point where his body would say enough and let him escape reality for a while. But he knew once that happened that the torture probably wouldn't stop so he figured that he should probably stay awake because waking up and realizing that you have no legs or something probably wouldn't be a good thing. After a while, the cuts got deeper and Chase could feel that his side was almost completely covered with a line of cuts.

"Fuck, that fucking hurts…" It was hard to continue talking because Bobby would just plunge a little deeper. "Do you mind moving on to the next side and try to make it as symmetrical as you can, please!" Chase was expecting another punch but not for Bobby to take his fucking knife and stick it straight into his thigh. Chase screamed out in agony, did he get a bigger knife when he wasn't looking? He glanced down and sure enough Bobby had upgraded the size sometime when he wasn't paying attention. Apparently, Bobby didn't like people taking his torture techniques lightly. You would think that Dean wouldn't be as stupid as Chase and open his mouth; you know learn from his mistakes but nope Dean was that stupid. And it kind of made Chase admire the guy a little more.

"You know Chase, they say that the women really dig the scars-"his sarcastic remark was cut off when he got a punch to the face. Chase was calling bullshit on that because what he said was more of a friendly suggestion and he got a fucking knife in his thigh and it was still sticking out from his thigh. By the look on Bobby's face it would be staying there for awhile.

"ENOUGH!" Dominique sounded pissed. For the whole knife torturing he had stayed in the back of the room just watching. "I had enough of this BULLSHIT! I think I may have a better way of _convincing_ these two young men here."

Chase was betting that this probably wasn't going to be good. He watched as Dominique walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a big old box. Nope this probably was going to suck.

"I was going to wait till our two guests of honor arrived but didn't count on you two being so… difficult. Well, anyway have you two ever heard of thumbscrews?"

Chase tried to think if he had ever heard of thumbscrews but honestly he hadn't. He was betting that he was going to fucking hate thumbscrews and couldn't help but move his own thumbs. He really hoped that it wasn't as obvious as it sounded because I mean he loved his thumbs! And not to mention how much he needs them; how would he do anything without his awesome thumbs? He would never get to hitchhike if they took his thumbs. And he could say goodbye to playing video games. Yeah, he was freaking out a little.

"They were a torture device used during medieval Europe. Some were used to crush a person's thumbs, fingers, and sometimes even toes." He pulled out a small tool that resembled a vice. Great it looked like he now had to worry about all his fucking fingers and his toes! Chase looked up at his fingers that were tied above his head and moved them. It was a good sign that he still had some feeling in them but how long would he have them attached?

"Fuck." Chase barely heard Dean's whispered but when he looked back at Dominique he understood it. Dominique pulled out another thumbscrew but it was a hell of a lot bigger than the first. Shit!

"And some were used to crush the person's knees or elbows. Sounds pretty painful huh?" He placed the thumbscrews on the table in front of him and Chase with a loud clunk. Both men jumped at the sound, they were a little on edge.

"So, why don't we leave you two here to think… you decide if you want to keep being dicks and maybe lose_ those_ and some other things or if you want to be cooperative and save yourself some trouble." And with that Dominique started ascending up the stairs. Damien left with a smile and small wave. Bobby followed and to Chase's distain left the fucking knife in his thigh. Both he and Dean were silent and staring at the two thumbscrews on the table. Chase imagined that Dean was probably thinking the same things he was. This was going to suck! He tried to move his arms and legs. He was surprised that he actually could, it hurt like hell but he still had movement in them. He looked up at his hands once again and at the hook they hung from.

"I think I have a plan."

Chase's Truck: Anna, Sam, and Bobby

"Okay, so now what?" Anna couldn't help but ask. The truth was that she felt lost without Chase. He was the one who came up with the plans and always knew what to do.

"We go to the warehouse and get them!"

"No, son that would be stupid. It's a trap! And we don't know for sure if Dean and Chase are there. We need to regroup and get a clear head on the whole situation."

"I don't care if it's a trap Bobby! It's Dean!'

Anna understood Sam's desperation but Bobby was right too.

"Why don't we go back to Chase's apartment? No wait." She held up her hand to stop the two men from disagreeing. "I'm not that stupid, give me some credit. We go in to Chase's apartment prepared for a trap and see what the hell is there. If there's nothing then we go to the warehouse. I mean we have a shit load of weapons! Why not use them?"

She knew her plan was kind of wreck less and probably really stupid if they don't execute it well but she figured what the hell. The longer they waited to make a move the worse it was for Chase and Dean. It looked as Bobby was going to disagree but Sam interrupted the silence.

"Let's go to Chase's. Look, Bobby I know it's probably a trap but what other choice do we have?"

And with that he nodded to Anna and she started driving in the direction of Chase's apartment. She couldn't help feeling anxious and nervous as she drove. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen very soon. She just hoped that all five of them would survive it.

Abandon Warehouse: Chase and Dean

"I think I have a plan."

"You have a plan, now?! You couldn't have had a plan let's say an hour before? You know before the electricity and knives?"  
"Hey, better late than never!"

"Okay, what's your plan?"

"We are going to escape! …Duh!"

"Okay? And how do we do that? I mean yeah love your plan Chase but how are we going to make it happen?"

"Are your ropes a little looser? I mean I have a lot more slack in between my hands now. If I can get leverage I think I could… you know get the rope over the hook and ta dah I would be off of the hook!" Chase's tone was as if his plan made perfect sense. He was hoping that Dean wouldn't over analyze his plan, which of course wasn't going to happen.

"And how do you plan on getting leverage? Our feet are hardly touching the floor, not enough to get proper leverage."

"Well that's were teamwork comes in. Can you move your legs at all?  
Chase heard Dean start to move. He finally was able to life up his legs. Perfect!

"Okay here's how it's going to go; you lift up the leg closer to me. I will then step on your leg and push myself so I can get the rope up and off the hook. Got it?"

"Wait? You expect me to hold up my leg and support your fat ass? I weigh less so you put out your leg and I'll step up and get _my_ rope off the hook!"

"Okay, I am not fat! This is all muscle. I only weigh like 180 pounds, 185 at the most! And what are you going to do? I have a fucking knife sticking out of my thigh? Do you want to step on it? Maybe push it in a little farther? Look I don't want to lose any fingers and I happen to love my knees and elbows! …plus it was my idea!"

"Fine!" Dean lifted his leg up slowly then bended his knee and placed his foot on his other leg to make it a little more sturdy. "You better hurry up because I'm not sure how long I can hold this."

Chase moved his legs as fast as his body would allow. He placed the one with the knife in his thigh on Dean's leg first and winced with pain because the knife shifted a little. Then he moved his other leg to Dean's. "You ready?" He asked Dean before he put all his weight on Dean's unsteady leg.

"Just fucking do it." Dean's voice was strained. Chase knew it was taking a lot out of him just to hold his leg at that angle. So he managed all of his strength and tried to get some leverage. He knew they probably had only one chance to get this right so he wanted to make sure he had good position before he attempted to 'jump' up.

"Fucking 180 pound my ass!" Dean said between clinched teeth so Chase felt that was the perfect time to make his move. He pushed with all his might and felt his body going up. When he felt his roped hands go up off the hook he quickly moved his arms away from the hook. He didn't realize how hard that would actually be and didn't think what would happen once he was off the hook. He knew he had to get his hands out in front of him to catch his fall but his muscles were slow moving and instead he fell forward. He tried to twist his body so he wouldn't land on the knife plunged in his thigh. He successfully avoided the knife but ended up smashing down on his side. Both men froze waiting to see if anyone heard the commotion. After a few minutes Chase felt it was safe to move.

"Fuck! If I knew it would hurt that much I would have let you do it!" He whispered as he tried to get up. But standing was a lot harder than he thought. Not only did the pain in his thigh hurt but every movement caused the cuts on his sides to open up. Not to mention the burn spots from the cattle prod. Every part of his body hurt like hell. He finally was kind of standing with his back bent. He looked down at the knife and really wanted to pull it out because it looked so weird sticking out of his thigh. The flesh around the wound was beginning to get puffy. He figured it wouldn't help Dean any if he pulled it out and then died from blood loss so he forced himself to stand up all the way. He finally was able to get the rope off his hands with his teeth then walked in front of Dean and just kind of looked up at his hands. Shit, he was going to have to pick him up so his hands could come off the hook.

"Okay, now I have to get your fat ass down." He wasn't sure where the best pace to grab would be but finally settled on Dean's armpits trying to avoid the cuts on his side. He felt like his arms would just give out on him when he started to lift Dean. It was like every muscle in him was protesting any movement after being denied it for so long. But he finally was able to get the rope over the hook and then that's when it all went down hill. The plan was to put Dean down on his feet but since they both didn't have much equilibrium or control over their protesting bodies Dean fell forward which caused Chase to fall backward. They landed on the floor just missing the table by inches. Chase was sprawled on his back with Dean landing right on top of Chase. This was beyond awkward; they were both in nothing but their boxes lying on the ground and not really able to move at the moment. Luckily Dean had missed Chases knife wound. When Dean finally forced his abused body to move he was able to get on his knees and up off from Chase. He slowly stood testing his muscles for movement, wincing every now again from the pain and when he was finally standing he offered his tied hands to Chase. Dean helped Chase stand up and they both awkwardly looked at each other.

"What happened here, stays here!" Apparently Chase wasn't the only one who was a little embarrassed with their predicament. "Now what?"

Chase kind of looked at Dean and shrugged his shoulders but then regretted it when a whole wave of pain shot through his body. He looked down at his wrists which were now bloody and raw from his earlier movements. He looked over to Dean who just got the ropes off his hands and his wrists were in just as bad a shape as Chase's.

"Well I say we get the fuck out of here!" Chase couldn't agree with him more. Both men started looking around the basement that they had been imprisoned in. They knew they couldn't attempt to go up the stairs because they were seriously out numbered and in their shape it would be a pathetic fight. Dean whispered Chase's name and pointed to a window that he had uncovered. It was all the way up the wall and had been hidden by a bunch of boxes that had been stacked up on the shelf that sat in front of the window. It was small and was going to be tight squeeze but when Chase saw the light shine through he felt like it was the biggest window he had ever saw. While Dean was slowly and quietly prying the window open Chase limped around the basement collecting the various knives that he had became so close to in the last hour. He put them in the bag from earlier and even put the vices that were laid out on the table. He wasn't leaving anything with these fuckers because knowing his luck he would get kidnapped again and be put through the same shit! Plus it would be nice if the roles were reversed and he was doing the torturing! Payback can be a bitch!

Chase walked over to Dean and started to climb the shelf that Dean was on. Every movement caused so much pain but both men were trying to ignore their agony and just focus on getting the hell out of there. Dean poked his head out the window first. Outside the window there were a bunch of weeds growing. When Dean decided it was safe to get out he started to pull his body out of the small space. Chase saw how his sides and stomach scraped against the sides of the window. Shit that looked painful! Chase tried to help Dean as best he could and when Dean was through the window, Chase handed him the bag. Not missing a beat Dean took the bag and the let Chase start to pull himself out of the window. Chase was doing good until he got to his legs. The fucking knife was too long and was making it harder to get out. He couldn't get the leverage to turn his body. He was almost tempted to pull the fucking thing out when he felt hands on his back and shoulder. Dean was supporting his weight and it allowed Chase to turn his body to get the knife through the window. He smiled his thanks to Dean and then both men looked at their surroundings. Of course they were in the middle of nowhere.

They could hear their capturers in the warehouse and so they crept around very quietly. So far their escape had gone unnoticed. He figured Damien and Dominique were waiting so that Chase and Dean would be freaking out and wondering when they would be down. Luckily the assholes had no clue that their mind games were making it easier for them to get away. They walked around the back of the warehouse; Dean was leading which was okay with Chase because he was barely walking at that moment. He was beginning to feel sick. He figured he had some kind of infection. He was looking behind them so he didn't noticed when Dean stopped; he ended up running right into him and was about to ask him why he stopped when he looked in front of them. Dean had found a van. Dean turned around and offered Chase a relieved smile. They carefully made their way to the van, it was really close to the entrance to the warehouse so Chase was just hoping that they would catch a break and not get caught. He could actually hear the men's conversations in the warehouse now. It sounded as if they were about ready to 'get the show on the road', as one of them put it. Crap, there absence was going to be noticed soon.

Dean went to the driver's side so Chase hobbled over to the passenger's side. When they both were in the car and carefully shut the doors, Chase realized that there were no keys in the van. Fuck! Of course not but Dean didn't look discouraged and instead started to hot wire the car. Before he finished he waited until he heard the men inside start to move. It was obvious they were going to be heading down the stairs in a matter of seconds. And right on key the engine started and Dean pulled the car away from the warehouse. Chase looked in his rear view mirror but there was no sign of them being followed. He couldn't help but smile a little. It felt good to be in some kind of control. He looked over to Dean who like himself looked like hell. His face got more abuse then Chase while Chase took more hits to the abdomen thanks to Isis' demands.

"You are so going to teach me how to hot wire a car!" He couldn't help but be a little thrilled even know he felt like shit. They were both running on adrenaline and he was hoping it would hold out until they could get somewhere safe. Now the only question was where?

That's it for now. Sorry if your disappointed with the kidnapping of Chase and Dean but I really couldn't see those two just sitting around waiting to be rescued, especially if it meant that it would get Anna and Sam into trouble. Feedbacks and Comments make me happy! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! Sorry about taking so long. It's been crazy with going back to school and I've been busy with moving and dealing with all that crap. It might be a little longer than usual between chapters because classes start tomorrow. Hope you all keep reading. Thanks again for the comments!

**Chapter Fifteen: Decisions, Decisions…**

On the Run: Chase and Dean

Chase was trying to clear his head and focus on what was going on. He knew that he and Dean had successfully escaped and now they were driving away from the warehouse. Chase felt like shit; his stomach felt like it would turn against him at any moment and he was burning up. He looked down at his thigh and noticed that the skin around the knife was swelling and getting redder; not to mention that it still fucking hurt. He was getting nervous because he knew that he probably had some kind of an infection and he didn't want to deal with that right now; he had other things to worry about.

"So where do you think we should go? I mean we don't have cell phones can't really stop anywhere because we might get some unwanted attention covered in blood and not to mention in our boxers?" Dean's question pulled Chase from his thoughts. It was getting harder to focus.

"Chase? Are you okay man?" Dean sounded tired but he seemed to be in better shape than Chase.

"No, I am f-fine. What was the question again?"

"Where do you think we should go? Where do you think Sam, Anna, and Bobby are? Do you think they would go back to your place?"

"…Well, Damien did say something was there so I guess we should try to get there before they do. Because I'm guessing that Damien and Dominique aren't going to be happy that their hostages are gone, so they probably are going to go after Anna and Sam."

"So, we go to your place and hope that Sam and Anna do show up? Chase?"

…

"Chase?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Stop being such a girl and stop asking me if I'm okay."

"Yeah, okay… sure you're fine." Chase ignored the sarcasm because frankly he didn't have the energy to respond. "Well I was thinking it would kind of suck to go back to your place and then step into the trap meant for Sam and Anna, when they might not even be near your apartment. Is it possible they could still be getting weapons?"

"Ummm… maybe, it does usually take awhile to pack all the shit up especially with Carter because he is anal about his weapons. But you're right we don't have any clue if they are going to show up there. Fuck! Do you think we should go to Carter's?" Chase couldn't help but hold back his yawn. All he wanted to do was go to sleep but he knew that he had to make sure that Anna, Sam, and even Bobby were okay. He just hoped that he and Dean weren't making a horrible mistake by going back to his apartment because they didn't know if Sam and Anna would go back there. I mean he and Anna did have a phone protocol. And it would "suck" to get re-kidnapped for nothing; that would be his third time and he was sick of it! Not to mention that fact that he wasn't sure if he could survive another one.

"I don't know? I mean they wouldn't just go in your apartment if we both didn't answer our cells and no one answered your house phone. I mean that's suspicious and Sam's a smart guy. So let's go to Carters. They wouldn't be stupid enough to go to your apartment."

"… yeah they wouldn't be that dumb. I just hope we aren't making the wrong decision."

"Yeah, me too." Chase tried to ignore the worry in Dean's voice and also the way he kept looking over at him. It made him even more nervous that Dean was acting so concerned with his health. He just hoped that he and Dean would reach Carter's and they would still be there.

Chase's Apartment: Anna, Sam, and Bobby

Anna knew something was up when they first got to Chase's apartment. She parked the truck and when she got out she couldn't help but glance up at the security camera. She knew it wasn't recording her but a part of her couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. Just minutes before she watched as Sam hacked into Chase's security and somehow made it so that if anyone were watching would see an empty parking garage. She could _feel _that something wasn't right. She could sense Dominique but knew he was no longer near. Her abilities never worked like that; they were never that strong. That fact alone kind of freaked her out. Was she getting stronger? Were the prophecies about her being all powerful correct? And what did that mean; would she be evil?

She decided to just stop thinking and focus on there here and now. The plan was to have Bobby go in first and see what was up. At first she and Sam argued about Bobby going in but he insisted it was the smartest move because after all, the bad guys were after them and not him. She figured it would probably be dumb to just offer themselves up on a platter for the bad guys not to mention how pissed off Chase would be. So that's why she and Sam were waiting for the signal from Bobby. She couldn't help but feel anxious; she never was good at waiting. What felt like minutes but were probably only seconds Sam got a text. He read it and gave the signal that it was okay to go up. She thought that it was too easy. As messed up as it sounds she was waiting for Bobby's screams or breaking glass to signal that something was in Chase's apartment. Was she wrong? Were Dean and Chase okay? Was she just making up these feelings because she was just on edge?

She and Sam rode the elevator once again and still both didn't talk. She was betting that Sam was just as uneasy about the whole situation as her. Where were Chase and Dean? She was sick of all these questions and just wanted some answers. They got off the elevator and were greeted by Bobby and a trashed apartment. There were bullet holes all over the walls, the television was smashed, broken glass all over the floor, and not to mention the blood splattered on one of the walls. Shit! If Chase wasn't dead he was going to be pissed off about his apartment.

"Well, obviously you were right about something happening." Anna just looked at Bobby with a 'duh' expression. Way to state the obvious! "But what the fuck is going on? Shouldn't there be someone or something here? I mean what they just come and take them but don't leave anything saying what they want?"

"It's pretty obvious; they want us. And now they have leverage." Sam sounded defeated over his brother's absence. She knew how he felt.

"So, what they expect us to just go walk into their trap? Like we are going to do that!"

"We are." Both Anna and Sam spoke at the same time. They both were on the same page; there was no question about it. They would go and get their family back.

"You can't be serious? That's what they want! Sam, you know Dean wouldn't want you to do that!"

"Bobby, Deans not here! I can't just sit here while they have Dean!"

Anna just stayed quiet during their exchange. She was back to thinking again. Something didn't add up.

"Why would they not go directly after us? We are their main targets so why go for Dean and Chase first? It doesn't make sense. They would want to make sure they have us and not give us a chance to get away, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Unless they thought we were here too. But if they came here and found only Dean and Chase… why wouldn't they have someone stay back here for when we showed up?" Sam had a point. What the hell was going on?

_"Oh, but they did!"_ The voice startled the three of them and before any of them could make a move they were all thrown against the wall. Fuck! Being thrown at a wall at a fast speed freakin hurts! She was pinned next to Sam and she could have sworn he whispered something about 'hating fucking walls' but that didn't make much sense. She looked at the person who was responsible and couldn't help but groan. It was the stupid Isis bitch! Of course she would be involved in all this.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You stupid obsessive crazy ass bitch! What the hell is in this for you?"

"Trust me this is all worth it! All I had to do was take off the protection spell on this apartment and then of course I will deliver you and cutie over there and I get the ultimate prize!" Isis really did sound crazy. She was wearing a crimson red dress that was way too tight for Anna's tastes and not to mention a tad bit too short. Her bright red lipstick stood out against her pale skin.

"What is the ultimate prize? It better be something good. Better be worth me kicking the shit out of you when I get off this fucking wall!"

"That's rich coming from someone who is practically making out with the wall right now." She added what Anna thought was a pathetic attempt at a wicked laugh. She did kind of sound like the witch from the Wizard of Oz so maybe that's what she was going for. If she said anything like "I'll get you my pretty… and your little dog too", Anna would definitely kill her; trapped on the wall or not! "The prize is well worth dealing with your bullshit. I get to have Chase as my love slave!" Anna would have laughed if Isis didn't sound so freaking insane. She made it sound like having a love slave was the most normal thing in the world.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who found this statement odd. Bobby laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? That boy is definitely not worth this; should have gone for the money! Stupid and crazy is not a good way to go through life."

"Shut up you old toad!" Of course she would say toad, how cliché was she? "I only have to bring back these two, so I think it's time grandpa to say goodbye." Anna could feel the power in the room getting stronger. She could see that Sam was struggling as much as her to get free but nothing was letting up. She could hear Bobby's painful scream but couldn't turn her head to see what was being done to him. Sam was yelling at her to stop but Isis just ignored him. She couldn't stand the power that Isis was releasing. Anna felt like she was going to be sick; it was making her dizzy. She closed her eyes to try to get her head to stop spinning. Then she heard a thump and Bobby's scream stop, not to mention she went crashing towards the ground. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Chase standing with a piece of broken vase in his hands.

"That stupid bitch just broke my three thousand dollar vase." Anna just looked at Chase dumbfounded. He acted like this was a normal situation and he wasn't wearing only boxers with bruises and cuts all over his body. She looked his body up and down and noticed that most of his beating was to his abdomen. Wait was that a knife in his thigh? What the hell? Then she noticed that Dean was also in the room. He was in just as bad of shape as Dean. His face was more beaten but had less bruises on his stomach. Anna noticed that he had a line of cuts on his side that mirrored Chase's. They both looked as if they were going to fall over. Both she and Sam ran over to the two men. Bobby, recovered from his attack also went to the two men. She went to Chase and helped him sit on the sofa while Sam did the same to Dean.

"What the hell happened?" She, Sam, and Bobby asked in unison.

Dean and Chase just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was weird but it appeared that the two men no longer hated each other. Who would have known that all they needed was to get beat up together?

"We were right Chase! They _were_ dumb enough to come back to your apartment. Good thing we changed our first decision and decided to come here first." All Chase did was nod to Dean.

"What do you mean; were dumb? Where the hell have you been? Are you okay?" Sam couldn't seem to stop the questions that were escaping from his mouth.

"Look we don't have time to play twenty questions. We need to get the hell out of here before they realize that Chase's little girlfriend here is not coming back.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend." Chase's response had little enthusiasm to it which worried her the most. He looked so pale and on the verge of passing out. Anna needed to think and think fast. The two beaten men would need a doctor. "Okay let's get out of here; I know where we can go." Bobby and Sam didn't hesitate to start to aid the two men.

"Dude, I can walk. Sammy, stop babying me!" Dean tried to pull from Sam's grasp but his younger brother wouldn't allow it. Anna looked over to Chase who was not at all fighting Bobby's help which wasn't like him at all. He looked horrible and she looked at his body once again.

"Shit! Chase your leg is starting to get infected! We need to hurry!" She looked at Chase who was now having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"I'm f-fine. Just a little b-beat up is all. G-get me some clothes and get the thumbscrews…oh and putt th bitch in trunkk!" Anna saw Chase slowly drift into a state of unconsciousness; his skin was sweating which was a sure sign of a fever. They needed to get him to help as soon as possible. She went into his room and grabbed his emergency bag and then went out to the living room. Sam was now supporting Chase's dead weight and Bobby was helping a reluctant Dean. She was trying to get everything that Chase had said.

"What the hell are thumbscrews?" She couldn't help but ask herself out loud. She was pretty sure that his last sentence was to put Isis in the trunk but she was confused about the thumbscrews.

"Oh! Grab that black bag by the door! It has the thumbscrews in it. Bobby, seriously I'm fine right now just took a beating. We need to get out of here and don't have time to come back for the witch so you need to carry her. The knives they used were dirty as fuck so who the hell knows what we caught but it's obvious that the knife in Chase's thigh is definitely infected so we have to hurry." Bobby reluctantly let go of Dean and picked up Isis lifeless body. Sam was already in the elevator holding Chase up who was definitely out cold. Anna grabbed the bags then jumped in the elevator; she couldn't help but look at Chase.

"He's going to be fine. He's a tough son of a bitch." She was surprised but Dean's reassurance did make her feel a little better. She looked at Dean and gave him a small smile; he also looked like crap. His face was all bruised but he still managed to look good. He could pull of black and blue that was for sure. She would have taken more time to check out his body but she didn't have the time to focus on anything other than her hurt friend. She did glance at Dean's side and couldn't help but wince. He and Chase must have been through hell. When they reached the garage level they stepped out of the elevator but then paused. They all were thinking that same thing; what car should they take?

"Okay, we'll take two cars. I'll drive my baby-"

"Dean."

"I'm fine Sam…" Sam gave Dean the best puppy dog look that Anna had ever seen. She knew she could never pull that off and apparently it worked well on his older brother. "Fuck. Fine, Sam you drive my car. Bobby you drive the truck-"

"No. Chase will be pissed if we leave his car here now. They trashed his house already and we can't leave his car here to get messed with! Bobby you drive the truck, I'll drive Chase's car. Sam you drive Dean's. I know where we can go so follow me."

Dean didn't argue, he nodded his head and walked towards his car. Sam started to follow him but I grabbed his arm; there was no way I was letting Chase out of my sight right now. Sam seemed to understand and instead went to Chase's car. He carefully placed Chase in the back seat and then ran to the impala to watch over his brother. Bobby kind of stood in the middle of the garage holding Isis with a confused expression on his face.

"You heard Chase; 'put the bitch in the trunk!'" She walked to the trunk and opened it. Bobby not missing a beat not so nicely dropped Isis into the trunk. Anna took out the tool kit that Chase left in his trunk and used the tape in there to tie Isis' hands behind her back. She also put tape over Isis' mouth and across her eyes just in case she tried to do anymore magic shit. Anna was not taking any chances. She slammed the trunk down and got into the driver's seat. She looked back to Chase who was still unconscious; he looked so peaceful and that freaked her out. Of all the things that Chase was, peaceful definitely wasn't one of her. She pulled out of the spot and saw that both Sam and Bobby were following her. She knew they had to get as far from Chase's apartment before anyone of Dominique or Damien's goons showed up.

She knew Chase wouldn't be happy about where they were going but she figured a pissed off Chase was a lot better than a dead Chase. She just continued to drive and tried to ignore the horrible feeling in her gut. She just needed to know that Chase was okay; she would never ever forgive herself if she was once again responsible for another death of someone she cared about. If she lost Chase she wasn't sure if she would be able to go on. She knew that Chase was the one person who would always be there for her and make sure that Dominique would never accomplish his plan. Anna just hoped that she wouldn't be too late. She pushed her foot down harder on the pedal and couldn't help but do something that she hadn't done since before her family's deaths; she prayed.

TBC: Comments please!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. Again, sorry for the wait, been pretty busy lately. But I tired to make up for it by making it really long. This chapter mostly focuses on Chase and Anna. Hope you enjoy and continue reading. Please comment because it forces me to make time to write more! : )

**Chapter Sixteen: Waiting and Thinking **

Anna was so focused on getting to her destination that she didn't notice the movement in the back seat. Chase started to get up from his laying down position. He couldn't remember how he got into his car. Did he pass out again? It was amazing how much he was beginning to act like a girl. He sat up and immediately regretted it. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Anna finally saw Chase and looked surprised to see him up. He was also pretty surprised that he was able to get up because everything in his body hurt. Every time he took a breath he would experience a pain in his chest and stomach that he had never felt before.

"Chase? Are you alright?" Man, he was sick of people asking him that. He went to speak but the pain was too intense so instead he lied and shook his head yes. He didn't think there was any reason to worry Anna. He sat back against the seat and tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Don't worry, we are going to go get help. You're going to be fine." Chase knew she was trying to convince herself as well as him. The truth was that he didn't think he was going to be fine. He had broken ribs before but what he was feeling now was the most excruciating pain ever.

"N-no hospital. Really I am fi…" He couldn't stop himself from coughing. With every cough he felt as if he was going to die. He brought his hand to his mouth because he may not have had a mother but he knew proper manners. He was a bit surprised to see the blood on his hand. He was pretty sure coughing up blood was not a good thing. Shit, maybe he did need a hospital but he **hated** hospitals and especially doctors. He wiped his hand on his boxers and glanced up at Anna who luckily had her attention on the road. He couldn't focus on what she was saying; it was hard to focus on anything but the pain. Chase tried to breathe normally but it just wasn't working out. He also noticed how he was sweating and his skin felt as if it was on fire. He couldn't help it but when he felt unconsciousness coming over him he didn't fight it. His last thoughts were that he hoped Dean and Sam would help Anna if he didn't make it.

"Yeah, you sound fine." Anna was trying to keep her eyes on the road even though all she wanted to do was watch Chase and make sure he was okay. When she didn't get her expected sarcastic remark she glanced back at Chase and found him unconscious yet again; he looked even paler. She couldn't help it but she felt sick to her stomach. She pushed her foot even harder on the gas pedal, they were almost there.

When she pulled into the parking lot of Hart 's Family Medical Clinic she was relieved to see that the only other car parked in the lot was a blue mini van. She had hoped that Dr. Hart would get her message. Doctor Allison Hart was a successful doctor from the city who decided that she would much rather help unfortunate families in a run down neighborhood despite the decrease in salary. Anna couldn't believe it but Dr. Hart was one of those rare people who always did what was right. Chase had saved her life when she was attacked by her ex-patient turned vampire. Apparently, Allison Hart did everything humanly possible to save this patient's life but the gang member did not feel the same way and was out for blood. Luckily this all worked in her and Chase's favor. Whenever they needed medical attention that was beyond their abilities to fix they would call her and she would either meet them at her office or wherever they happen to be. But they both rarely used her services because she and Chase hated doctors. Chase especially hated going to Dr. Hart because he said she was too nice and tried to 'mother him.' He didn't like how the older woman babied him and avoided her like she was the plaque. Any other day she would be glad to take a complaining and whining Chase to Dr. Hart but it wasn't any other day; Chase wasn't complaining he was unconscious. She parked the car closest to the entrance and got out. When she was going to the back door to get Chase she heard Sam and Bobby pull into the parking lot. All three men got out of their vehicles and walked towards Anna. Dean still looked tired but wasn't allowing any help from Sam and Bobby. Sam moved forward to get Chase and Anna let him. She was grateful for the care Sam took when dealing with Chase's limp body. She quickly grabbed Chase's bag and the bag that contained the mysterious thumb screws.

On her way to follow Sam she passed the trunk and heard the sounds of banging coming from it; Isis was finally awake. Anna just hit the trunk as a response and left Isis, she had more important things to deal with at the moment. When the five of them reached the entrance, Anna saw Dr. Hart come to the glass door and unlock it. She was dressed in normal clothes and that's when Anna realized that it was actually dark outside. Where did the day go? She ushered them in and locked the door behind them. Without saying anything she walked to a room and waved for Sam to put Chase down on the medical table. Anna didn't like the look of concern on De. Hart's face but decided to ignore it instead of acknowledge it.

"Okay, I am going to look over Mr. Chase and you and your… friends can use the other examination room to look over this young man over here."

Anna was grateful that Dr. Hart didn't ask any questions; like what the hell happened? Dean, Sam, and Bobby all made their way out of the examination towards the other one across the hall but Anna made no move to leave.

"Anna, I know you want to stay but I can't work with you looking over my shoulder and questioning my every move. Don't worry, I will look after Chase. I promise."

Anna didn't want to leave but she knew that she would drive the doctor crazy and knew that would probably not be the best thing to do. So she hesitantly left the room and closed the door behind her. She went out in the waiting room because she figured that Sam and Bobby could handle a resisting Dean. She sat down in a chair and then it hit her; she didn't know what to do. She felt useless and it pissed her off. The waiting room was pretty small and didn't have a television or many decorations. Most of the money went into the equipment. Chase would often make quite large donations to the clinic but he called them paying their dues. Chase wouldn't want anyone to think he was charitable. With Chase's money and Dr. Hart's hard work the clinic was very successful. It had the most up to date supplies and was equipped to handle serious injuries. Chase helped pay for a surgery room because of the multiple gang fights that occurred. One of the reasons why Anna thought that Chase hated seeing Dr. Hart was because in her eye's Chase was a hero and he didn't think that he lived up to that image. He would always say that the more equipped the clinic was the more useful it was to them. Anna was never as glad as she was now that he had done all that he did. It was weird but she was just starting to realize all the stuff Chase does and how he makes it seem like nothing or a selfish act. Thinking about Chase made her get a sick feeling in her stomach. What if he doesn't make it? No! She would not think like that.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by the noises coming from the examination room that the guys were in. Before she knew it Dean was rushing out the door. He was now dressed in faded jeans and a dark green t-shirt. His face was still bruised but he looked better.

"Sam, I'm fine! You cleaned the wounds their not infected, I'm fine! Now stop being a girly nurse and leave me alone."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Anna couldn't help but smile at the brotherly banter she was witnessing. She was still slumped in her chair when the three men came out of the hallway. They all sat opposite of her but didn't say anything to her. There was nothing to say but to wait. It was so quiet she could hear the clock. _Tick tick tick._ It was already eight.

Anna didn't know what to do so instead she chose to just stare at the posters on the wall. Why are all the posters in a doctor's office so boring? Anna felt that she finally had all the steps of the Heimlich remover memorized word for word when she glanced up at the clock. It was ten? Since when did two hours go by? She was only going to wait three, okay five more minutes and then she was going to go and find out what the hell was going on. Luckily she only had to wait two; Dr. Hart came out of the door marked 'Surgery: Authorized Personnel Only'. When did they move there? How focused was she on the stupid posters.

Dr. Hart sensing her confusion answered her question before she had the time to ask, "All examination rooms are linked to the surgical room."

Anna stood up from her seat and walked towards the doctor who was now wearing green scrubs. She was closely followed by the three men who hadn't left her side at all that night. It was oddly comforting that they were there especially since they didn't say any of the dumb stuff people say in crisis. She didn't need to hear that everything was going to be alright because realistically it never really would be.

"So what's up doc? How's Chase?" Dean's question surprised Anna. She should be the one asking questions but in reality she couldn't really think logically right now. Maybe she was in shock or something? Who the hell knows? She tried to clear her head so that she could hear what Dr. Hart had to say.

"Mr. Grant" it was not a good sign that she didn't call him Chase. "received multiple injuries to his abdomen and lacerations to his side. The puncture wound to his thigh was as I'm sure you were aware of became infected. He had a high fever and I am now trying to bring it down. Mr. Grant received numerous blows to his ribcage and as a result he fractured two of his ribs."

"So he is going to be okay. I mean yeah a fevers bad but Chase is strong. And he's fractured ribs before; they hurt but he'll recover. Right?" Anna needed to know that Chase was going to be okay.

"Anna, his broken ribs cause pneumothorax which is when the lung collapses because of the changes in pressure within the chest. I have inserted a chest tube to start removing the air. His fever was made worst by this condition. His condition is critical; he is still unconscious. Right now our main concerns are to bring his fever down and continue letting the chest tube work.

All we can really do right now is wait. The rest is up to Chase. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you because I know you would hate me for it later; it's not looking too good right now. So the best thing I can tell you is to be there for him; talk to him, let him know that you're here and care."

Chase would definitely hate that Dr. Hart was talking about him like he was some defenseless little boy. Anna would kill to hear Chase bitch and complain about that right now. Dr. Hart led them to the recovering room where Chase was. Anna looked at Chase lying on bed; tubes hooked to him. He looked like he was sleeping. Anna expected Chase to jump out of the bed and yell. 'Gotcha!' but sadly he didn't. Even though it felt like some cheesy soap opera she sat in the chair closest to the side of the bed and held Chase's hand. She knew that if, no when Chase woke up he would be pissed and that made it so much better. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Chase will make it. He has to make it. She couldn't do this without him; he has to be here for the end of all this because he has been here since the beginning.

_-Six Years Ago: The beginning-_

_Adreanna just wanted to go home when her father picked her up from school but he insisted that he had to make a quick stop so he could meet with someone and then he would take her home. For a fourteen year old she didn't really have any patience. When her father pulled up to a worn down gas station she figured her dad needed gas because who on earth could her father need to meet here? But he parked in an empty parking spot and told her to not under any circumstances get out of the truck. She was a little worried but also fascinated while she watched her father talk to a really cute boy. He looked like he should be on her covers of Tiger Beat. He was almost too good looking. But her girly crush was stopped when she saw her father's face; he looked scared. She has never seen her father look like that. He was supposed to be her brave protector. Then she noticed that her stomach was hurting; it was a weirdest feeling and something she had never experienced before. Her father quickly got back into the truck._

"_What happened Dad?"… "Hello? Earth to dad? Why did we come here anyway?"_

"_Listen Adreanna, honey just forget we ever came here. It was a mistake!"_

_Adreanna just nodded her head and looked at the young man who had obviously scared her dad. While they were leaving she made eye contact with the handsome boy and could have sworn that there was remorse in his eyes. She decided that her father was right; it was better if she just forgot about this day. Her stomach pain was starting to lessen as did her worries. She would never have to come back here and see that boy again; she was going home to where she was safe but a part of her couldn't forget the look in the boy's eyes._

_-A Different Perspective-_

_Chase couldn't help but look at the young girl as her father drove her away. He has been trying to get information to help the man for awhile now but it didn't look good. Deals with demons could rarely be broken. He looked at the girl and for the first time in a long time he felt remorse for another person. He usually tried not to feel anything for anyone because he didn't want to get too close to anyone. But the girl reminded him of him self; she was doomed from the start and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. He tried to forget the girl, it wasn't his problem. He decided to distract himself and pulled out the money he received from his long day of working and began counting. Money always made him feel better. He couldn't help but look around at his surroundings and frown; the place was a dump. He wouldn't always live like this, no; he would have nice things because he was always told that he didn't deserve them. He would prove those assholes wrong! And to do that he needed to stop thinking about some innocent girl and get back to work. He had to get ride of the numerous dead vampire bodies from the backyard. It was a messy job but someone had to do it. Besides she had nothing to do with him and he would never see her again._

_-Two Years Later: Nightmares, Like Dreams Can Come True-_

…_As I reached for the door knob I tried to ignore how my hand was shaking. I felt numb like I wasn't really here. As I opened the door, I froze. Standing at a door way was a tall man. He looked like a man but I knew he wasn't. The feeling in my stomach intensified and I knew that this definitely wasn't a man, it was a monster…_

_I couldn't move from where I stood; it was as if all logical sense died with my brother. The monster disguised as a man smiled down at me and grabbed me by my arms. He lifted me up off the grown and carried me out of the doorway. I didn't struggle but instead stayed still. I didn't know what to do; I felt so defeated. I hadn't even realized that I had been carried downstairs until I heard my father's sobs. We were now in the living room arch way. The monster looked down at my father and laughed. I also looked down at my father but I screamed. My father was down on his knees and was hugging my mother's lifeless body. Her throat was torn apart; blood, there was blood everywhere. Seeing my mother's dead body and my father's sobbing body brought me out of my state of shock. I began to kick and hit my way out of his grasps. At first my capturer was caught off guard and I felt his grasp let up but the moment didn't last long because he soon grabbed my wrist. He held so tight that I felt my bone break; I screamed in pain but still didn't stop fighting. He put his hands on my shoulders and then scratched his nails down my arms. I had never felt so much pain in my whole life. It felt as if he was almost cutting through to the bone of my arms. I stopped fighting because I could barely move my arms. I looked down at the deep gashes on my arms not knowing at the time that I would have both emotional and these physical scars to remember this night. _

_"Don't worry sweet heart." His words did little to ease my worries but I did stop fighting because of the pain from my wrist and arms._

_"No, please don't hurt her! Please, stop. What have I done? I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. How could I have let this happen?" My father wasn't making any sense. What was going on? He continued to ramble on as he clung to my dead mother. _

_"You should have just stuck to the deal instead of fighting it. Now you have paid for your stupidity. Your whole family has been taken from you and now you must live with that guilt." The monster spoke to my father as if he was nothing and when I looked at my father's face I knew my father believed it. _

_The monster started to walk towards the front door dragging me behind him when my father barely whispered, "No, please don't leave me here like this. Finish it!"_

_I couldn't believe it but it sounded as if my father wanted the monster to kill him. Why would he want that? It didn't make sense. The monster stopped, turned around, and smiled. He threw me down on the floor and whispered, "Don't move my darling Adreanna. I am going to finish this mess and then we will change the world." He left me like he knew I would listen to whatever he said. A part of me wanted to and just sit there because I was tired and in so much pain. My whole life was ruined but another, small part wouldn't allow me to just surrender and give up; even if my father had. I started to look around for any sort of weapon. My eyes fell on the fire poker. I used all my might to lift my injured arm and grip the poker. I looked over to where my father was and was shocked to see the monster handing him a gun, his own gun from hunting. I was so confused; why would he give my father a gun. I was also a little hopeful maybe now my father could shoot the bad guy and save us both._

_But to my shock my father raised the gun to his head, said "I'm sorry", and shot himself. I couldn't believe what I saw; my father just killed himself? That didn't seem right. Why would he leave me all alone with this monster? I now had no one and it was all my fault. I didn't know why but I knew this was somehow connected to me. The pain in my stomach was still there but not as noticeable as the pain in my arms. The monster was still looking down at my parent's dead bodies. What can I do? I can try to attack him but he is just too strong; my wrist was proof of that. But I had to do something! I forced myself up on my feet and ran towards the monster that had killed my family. I rammed the poker into his back; I ignored my initial disgust when I felt the sharpen edge break through his skin; I had to do this. I expected him to fall to the ground in agony but to my shock he just turned around and gave me one of his smiles I was beginning to hate._

_"You're a fighter. I like that. Don't worry I have big plans for us, we-" His words were cut off my sirens. Sirens! Someone was coming. The monster standing in front of me also was distracted by the police cars pulling up into our driveway. With all my might I pushed the stranger and just ran. I didn't stop running until I was in our back yard. I could sense that he was following me but I didn't stop. I raced through the hole in our fence that my mother always complained about my father fixing. I was now glad that he hadn't fixed it because it was just big enough for me to squeeze through. I was almost through when a hand grabbed my ankle._

_"You are not getting away that easy, my little one." He finished his sentence by gripping my ankle even harder. I cried out in pain and looked through the hole. All I could see was the monsters face; to anyone else he would look like a normal man but to me he would be the monster haunting my dreams for the rest of my life._

_"Freeze! Police!" The sound of another person's voice pulled me out of my shock and with all my strength I kicked the monster in his face but he still wouldn't let go. "Put your hands up! Now! Police!"_

_He looked more annoyed then scared of the cop but he did as he said. He let go of my ankle and stood up. I don't think the cop could see me at the angle he was standing but something was telling me not to go back through that hole. When I heard screaming I knew something was happening that probably wasn't good. Then I heard guns being fired. My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked through the hole. I would never forget what I saw; he truly was a monster, there were three cops and they were shooting at him but he would not go down. Instead he began ripping the first cop to shreds. There was blood everywhere. I heard more sirens. I looked at the monster and for a brief second he stopped biting the cop's neck and just said, "I will find you again, Adreanna! I promise you that. You are mine!"_

_His words frightened me more than anything else I have ever heard and I did the only thing a sixteen year old can do; I ran. I didn't stop running until I was as far away from my house as I could get. After that I just walked. Where could I go? What do I do now? The sun was beginning to come out; this day wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to walk up and be sixteen! I was supposed to let Ryan help me blow out my candles! Ryan, how could I have failed him so much? The image of my family faces flashed through my head. Usually when I thought about them I would always see their smiling faces but not anymore. The images that came in my head were pale lifeless faces and blood, so much blood. My family was dead. When I finally just thought about that fact I lost it. I didn't know when I got in the woods but suddenly I was falling down on leaves and crying. It was like I couldn't stop. I cried for my little brother's life that was cut too short, I cried for my parents, and when I could no longer cry I just sat there. It was beginning to get lighter out. I looked down at myself; my pajamas were covered with blood, my arms looked like an animal had attacked me, my wrist just limply laid on my lap, and my ankle was swollen. But I was alive and my family wasn't. Why did I survive? I should be the one dead. It was my fault and I knew it! I had failed them and instead of staying with my family I ran. I don't deserve to live. I realized that I wanted to be dead; there was no way I could live on my own and with the guilt that I was the reason my entire family was dead. _

_I thought of my options: could I really kill myself? No, no, the image of my father raising the gun to his head came to my mind and I couldn't help but throw up once again. No, I couldn't do that, I wasn't strong enough to do that. I wasn't like my father. Then I remember; the handsome boy that my father had met. I got the same feeling in my stomach then as I did today. He was probably a monster too. My father was scared of him and he had a handsome face like the monster tonight. I knew my only choice was to go to the gas station and face the monster. Hopefully he would end my life so I could just stop feeling all together._

_The walk to the gas station was long, especially because I was walking in the woods so that no one would see me. I didn't want anyone to help me; I didn't deserve it. I'm not sure what kept me going; I was exhausted and still in a lot of pain but my determination to end all of this pushed me through. When I finally made it to the gas station I peeked out of the woods to see if anyone else was there. The gas station was an even bigger wreck now then it was two years ago; it had an out of service sign up. I just hoped that the man was still there. I checked once again for any other people but the station was pretty isolated so I was able to walk across the street to the door unnoticed._

_I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I wasn't sure what the protocol was when your going to see someone to kill you but figured being polite never hurt. When the door opened I was both frightened and relieved to see the same man from two years ago. He was older now and was even more handsome. I couldn't help but notice his muscular body in his wife beater and dark jeans; hey I did just turned sixteen! The man looked even more surprised to see me. I wasn't sure what to expect; would he just kill me now or pull me inside and do it? But instead the man just moved to the side and motioned for me to come in. Well that was odd? She didn't expect him to do that. She cradled her broken wrist and limped into the house. The man motioned for her to sit on the couch. She looked at him with a confused face but did as she was told. She just wanted him to kill her and get over with it. The waiting was driving her insane. The man left her in the room which was very small. It reminded her of an apartment building. There were two doors; one leading to the door she came in and another that led to the garage. Then there was the archway that the man went through. Was he getting something to kill her with? She knew it was kind of crazy to just patiently wait to get killed but she lost her sanity hours ago. She heard the man's footsteps coming back; here we go._

_She expected him to bring a knife, an axe, heck maybe even a chainsaw but she was shocked to see him carrying a first aid kit. Why does he have that? It didn't register that he was going to help her until he sat down next to her and opened the kit. His First Aid Kit was the biggest she had ever seen; it was like a mini hospital. The man motioned for her injured wrist and hesitantly she gave it to him. She didn't know what to expect but when he began to bandage it her mouth opened in a gape. The man didn't seem to notice or care but instead continued to wrap her wrist._

_"Here take this." He handed her a pill and a water bottle that was sitting on the table. "I'm going to need to stitch up your arms and honestly its going to hurt like a bitch." She did what he told her because really she was confused and probably would have done anything that he said. They sat in silence and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had been alone for most of the day with only her thoughts and it had freaked her out. She kind of hoped that he would speak again so that she would know she wasn't all alone even if it was false hope. She just continued to let the man stitch up her arms and it did hurt. But it was like she was numb; she just sat there, didn't move, and let him continue to work. _

_When he was finished with both of her arms, he got up and left the room once again. She looked down at her stitched up arms and couldn't help put think she looked like Sally the ragdoll from the move "Nightmare Before Christmas". Any other time the movie would make her smile but right now she just hoped that her arms wouldn't fall off like they did in the movie. Then the man appeared again, this time carry a washcloth and a sandwich. He handed her the sandwich and then began to wipe off her other arm. She looked down at the sandwich; it looked like a normal peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But was it? Was it poisoned? She just told herself to screw it; if this guy wanted to kill her then it was fine by her. She was surprised that she was able to keep the sandwich down and even more so when she didn't die from eating it._

_"Are you hurt anywhere else?" His voice surprised her. He seemed to be concerned about her. She was going to lie and nod yes but instead she pointed to her ankle. For some reason she didn't want to talk right now. He looked at her as to get permission to touch her ankle she just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care what happened to her. He picked up her leg and set it carefully down on his lap. He then began to wrap her ankle._

_"Are you going to kill me?" She didn't even recognize her own voice. She startled herself when she finally did speak. She just had to know what his plans were. She didn't see the point in him patching her up and then killing her. That was just dumb._

_His laugh was oddly comforting. "No. No, I'm not going to kill you." That's all he said and then continued to wrap my ankle. _

_"Why?" Her next word was more of a sob. She had to know why this happened and she had a feeling that this strange man had the answer. She listened to the man talk about her families past and why the monster had attacked her family. He said the monster's name was Dominique. That didn't seem right; that was too normal a name for such a horrible creature. Any other day she would have laughed in this guy's face and called him nuts! But when he said that Dominique was a vampire she believed him. She was finding it harder to believe that she was some weird thing called a Dhampir but she could deal with that later. The man told her that her father had hired him to find information out about the deal that her family had made with the demon hundreds of years before. She was the reason her family was attacked. Dominique wanted her because he made a deal. She was nothing but an object to the vampire and that freaked her out. Hearing the reason why this happened didn't make it any better. It just proved what she thought from the start; it was all her fault._

_"What's your name?" She just realized that she didn't even know his name. He had just answered her questions but didn't ask any of his own. It was nice to not be questioned and not have to talk about what she just went through. _

_"I'm Chase."_

_"I'm Adre…anna." It was weird because I didn't feel like that girl anymore._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you Anna. I'm sorry it's under such shitty conditions." When he called me Anna, it felt right. _

_"So… Chase now what?"_

_-Where do we go from here?-_

_Chase couldn't help but look at the young girl who had knocked on his door beaten and bloody. Now what? That was a good question. He didn't ever expect to see the girl again. He was not only surprised that she had survived that attack but also impressed. When she first came he could tell she was in a state of shock but he couldn't help but laugh when she asked him if he was going to kill her. But now looking at her lost expression it wasn't funny at all. She was all alone and it scared him; he didn't like that fact at all. Chase didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't care about others at all. No he had a plan. He had finally made enough money to leave this dump behind and start over. He had more than enough money to live a better life; a life that so many people said he would never have. He didn't know what was stopping him from leaving but he thought it might be due to the fact that he didn't want to try and fail. He didn't want any of those people to be right about him. _

_He almost couldn't believe what he was saying but he did it anyway. "Now we get the hell out of here and we get ready."_

_"Get ready for what?" He could see a tear start to fall from her face. He was surprised that she lasted this long and hadn't had a break down yet. He knew her family was most likely dead._

_"We get ready to fight. If you want to that is. If not, I will take you to the nearest hospital and you can get help from them. But if you want to I can teach you how to protect yourself. I will help you get revenge on the fucker who did this to you. It's up to you. It's your choice. Do you want me to take you to the hospital or police?" He saw her thinking about his words. She seemed as shocked as he was that he was offering her help._

_"No… I want you to teach me how to defend myself. I don't think I'm strong enough though…"_

_"Trust me, you are strong. Look at you; you've been through so much shit that would destroy anyone else. I'm going to tell you something though; you don't have to listen but I'm going to tell you from my experience in order to move on you have to forget. Leave the girl you were behind. It will only hurt you to think about the past. Just get it all out now if you want and then we will never talk about who you once were. Again, it's up to you."_

_He let her think about that and then she nodded. She did just as he said. She let it all out. Some of what she was saying made sense and other things were lost with her crying. She was slowly falling apart and he knew that she needed to do this to survive and overcome it. He did the only thing he could think of; he pulled her into a hug and held her. She clung to him and continued to cry and mumble what she had went through. He held her for hours until she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. He laid her down in his bed because it was more comfortable than the couch and covered her up. She looked so young and innocent. It killed him to know that he would be the one to ruin her sense of innocence and tell her about the dark world that she only thought existed in her night mares. But he made a promise to her and himself while he stood over her. She was his responsibility and he would look after her. _

_He knew he had to make arrangements to get them out of town. He started to pack up some of his essentials, most of it will be left behind and he could buy whatever he and Anna needed. He watched the news report and wasn't surprised that the police were looking for a suspect that had killed an entire family and five police officers. The police were also looking for the family's missing sixteen year old daughter. Her birthday was today. He looked at the picture flashed on the screen of the young Adreanna. She was smiling in the picture with her family. Chase hoped that he would one day see her happy like that again. The police probably presumed that she was dead and he will continue to let them think that. He and Anna would be long gone by tomorrow. _

_-Facing Reality-_

_Anna began to wake up and didn't recognize where she was. Then it all came back to her. It wasn't a nightmare; her family was dead and so was Adreanna. She decided that she was now Anna and would become a different person; someone who could protect herself. It was dark outside and when she glanced at the clock she saw that it was still her birthday. She would never forget her sixteenth birthday; everything about the day was horrible. She went to the adjourning bathroom and glanced at the mirror. She looked as horrible as she felt; her eyes were all red and puffy. Her arms still ached and were wrapped up. She limped to the other room and was surprised to see Chase on his lap top sitting on the couch. He glanced up at her and smiled. She didn't know what to do so she smiled in return. He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water and a bowl of soup. She quietly said thank you and began eating. She had to force herself to swallow the soup. She didn't even notice that Chase had once again left and came back. This time he was carrying a Twinkie and it had a lighted match sticking out of it. _

_"I know it's not much but I don't know, I guess I thought you should get- never mind it was a dumb idea..." She could tell by his awkwardness that Chase wasn't used to talking to other people. She couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic attempt of a cake. But it also made her feel good. She thought it was appropriate to celebrate her new life._

_"No, its fine. You better set it down before you burn yourself or the Twinkie." Chase smiled and set the Twinkie down. Anna made a wish to herself never thinking that it could possibly come true. _

The Present: Back to Waiting

Anna woke up from her dream. It was weird to think about the first time her and Chase officially met. She was still sitting at his bedside and Chase was still motionless. Okay, now what does she do? Dr. Hart said to talk to him. This was so dumb but she figured what the hell? She and Chase were the only ones in the room right now.

"Chase… ummm, wow this is weird. So Dr. Hart said that you might be able to hear me so I figure I should annoy you while you can't get away. I know bad joke but oh well. I was just thinking about that night I went to your house. Remember? You lived in that piece of shit garage? You were such a red neck back then. I mean look at you now? …Remember the Twinkie? I never told you this… maybe I should have but we both suck at the whole sharing things. But anyway… that night I made a wish. I never ever thought that it would come true I mean it was a fucking Twinkie but figured what the hell, should at least try. You know what I wished for? … Not even going to take a guess? Okay, okay I'll stop stalling and tell you. I wished that I would have a family again. Back then I thought no way was this ever going to come true. But then you… you like became my family. The first few months were so awkward but eventually we became friends and then before I knew what happened you were my family. So I need you to make it. I need you to jump off this bed and tell me to stop crying and being a baby. Chase…" Anna just realized that she did fact have tears falling from her eyes.

"I never told you this before because I never really wanted to face it. My father killed himself. I used to think that I was weak because I couldn't kill myself that night. I just wanted the pain and guilt to go away but couldn't make myself do it. But after living with you, I realized that my father didn't kill himself because he was strong… He killed himself because he was weak. He didn't want to have to live without my mother and brother. I didn't want to face it because I didn't want to hate my father. And I don't but it's true… he wasn't strong enough to fight back. You taught me that I could be strong enough. So, I know you are strong enough! Chase, so stop being an asshole and wake up! And hurry up so we can go kick Dominique's ass once and for all. I _need_ you to wake up. Please…" She couldn't stop the tears from falling and just held his hand tighter. All she could do now was wait. The rest was up to Chase.

TBC: Comments and Feedbacks Please!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Sorry about the LONG wait. This semester at school has been CRAZY. I hope you're still interested in reading my story and now that the semester is over, I can write more and more often! Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. Thanks for reading and sorry again about the long wait. Enjoy…

**Chapter 17: More Waiting**

All Anna could do was to sit and wait by Chases' side. It seemed like months that she had been sitting in the uncomfortable oversized chair but really it was just a week. She was becoming more and more anxious; she hated waiting and felt useless. She needed to do something but didn't want to leave Chase in case he woke up. The possibility of them being found and Chase being so vulnerable was another worry. Dr. Hart said that the test tube had worked and that his fever was slowly coming down, which was a good sign. But what worried her was that he still was unconscious.

Anna took showers at the clinic and was surprised at how Dean and Sam would take turns staying at the clinic, it seemed that she wasn't the only one worried about a surprised attack. She knew that they were in a nearby hotel and trying to get as much research on what Chase and Dean had learn when they were held captive. It seemed that Damien wanted to somehow take Sam's powers from him and now the three men were searching for the ritual that Damien planned to use. They still had no clue what Dominque had planned. Anna was over being worried about what Dominque had in mine because she had plans of her own for the vampire. She was ready to go after him and finally end this once and for all. But she needed Chase to be a part of it.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all agreed that they should get as much information as they could about Damien and Dominque before they even thought about going after them. Dean told Anna that Bobby went back to the warehouse and that it was now vacant so he was trying to find the new hot spot for the baddies. Anna was trying to find as much information that she could on her laptop but her eyes were becoming heavy. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Am I dead?

The first thought that came to Chase's mind was that he was dead. His whole body was sore and he felt like death. When he tried to open his eyes all he could see was white so he definitely knew he wasn't dead. Chase figured if he was dead there would be some kind of flames, definitely not whiteness. He was sure that he would end up in hell and definitely not heaven so that was how he concluded that he was in fact in some kind of hospital. His own personal hell, great! He looked around the room and then he realized that he was in one of Dr. Hart's rooms. Shit! He hated coming here, Dr. Hart was too nice and caring, which freaked the shit out of Chase.

Then he noticed Anna sitting in the chair to his left. She was holding his hand. Awkward… Not to mention the fact that there were flowers on the stand next to his bed. Who the hell would send him flowers? Chase picked up the card stuck in them with his free hand and read the message: _Get well soon Chase. You are an amazing young man. My prayers are with you. Sincerely, Allison Hart. _He wanted nothing but to jump out of this bed but all the tubes made him think otherwise, and also the fact that he probably couldn't force his body to move right now. He did the only thing he could think of; he threw the card at Anna's face so that she would wake up.

Anna slowly began to wake from her sleep and when she saw Chase her face lit up. Who would have thought that she would be that excited to see him. He was feeling more awkward and uncomfortable. He hated being in hospitals and hated feeling useless even more.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah," his voice sounded scratchy and his throat was sore. "So, how long have I been here? You look like shit by the way."

Chase expected her usual smart-ass remark but instead she just smiled and said, "You've been out for a little over a week. How are you feeling? … Okay bad question. I'll go get the doctor!"

Chase was about to protest but she was up and out the door before he could even get a word out. Chase was a little shocked at how relieved Anna seemed. His condition must have been pretty bad. The door opened and he was expecting to see Anna and Dr. Hart but instead in walked Dean.

"Looks like Sleepy Beauty is finally awake. Seriously man, I haven't known you that long but you've been unconscious half the time. How you feeling?"

"Like shit. You?"

"I'm feeling better. Must be because I'm younger and all." He followed his comment with his familiar grin.

"Yeah, that must be it. Nothing at all to do with a knife to the thigh or… what the hell else happen to me?" He was hoping there was more because if not he looked like a total pansy. Dean went through the same shit as him, his bruised face was proof of that but he wasn't in the hospital.

"You had a fever and collapsed lung. So don't feel too bad."

"Thanks, you dick. So you going to fill me in on what I missed?"

"Well-"

Dean couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Dr. Hart walked in the door. Chase wondered where Anna was. His face must have showed his confusion.

"Anna went to make a phone call. She said she would be back soon. So how you feeling honey? You gave us quite a scare."

Chase couldn't help but role his eyes when he heard 'honey'. Part of the reason why he hated coming here was because Dr. Hart thought he was the nicest guy on the planet. She would always call him things like sweetheart and honey, which drove him nuts. If she knew the real Chase, she definitely wouldn't like him. He was more of an asshole than a honey.

"I'm fine!" He tried to say in his most man-ly voice. "Just needed a little rest and now I'm good as new! So, I'll be going now-"

"Oh, no you don't! Young man you are just recovering from serious injuries and you need to stay in bed and rest."

"But-"

"No buts, sweetheart. You let me take care of you and you will really be as good as new! Now lay back down!" Chase ignored Dean's snicker and instead glared at Dr. Hart. He felt like a child and it pissed him off. He hated when people told him what to do. He was done taking orders.

"Don't pout Chase. I'm only looking out for you, honey." Chase was not pouting! He decided to let her think that he was going to listen to her. He let her poke and prod while he lay on the bed like a loser. Dean left the room so he could have some sort of privacy.

"Listen, Dr. Ally," he used his nickname for her when he was trying to get on her good side. (It was always useful when he wanted to stock up on medical supplies for his and Anna's first aid kits). "I really need to get out of this bed. Got things to do."

"Don't try to use your charm on me young man. You need at least another weeks rest! If you try to get out of that bed I will call the cops. I don't mean to be strict honey but you need your rest." Chase nodded his head in agreement and smiled. Fuck that! He knew that he would definitely not be in this bed for another week but no need to upset the doctor.

"Okay doc, you win. But do you think you could send my visitors away. I mean, I need my rest and the thought of people watching me sleep freaks me out." He ended his sentence with his most innocent smile. He pretty much had it down by now. He needed it when he lied to people, which he did a lot.

Dr. Hart just smiled, "Of course honey. They are just worried about you is all. It was a close call for a while. Poor Anna was a wreck. The poor dear stayed at your side the whole time, refused to leave it. She and your friends have been very supportive, you're lucky to have them!"

Chase was speechless. The thought of others caring about him should freak the shit out of him but it actually made him feel… good. Which in turn freaked the shit out of him. He just nodded his head and fake yawned. Dr. Hart took the bait and left the room after shutting off the lights. He could hear whispering outside the door and closed his eyes and pretended to sleep when the door opened. Apparently Chase was more tired than he thought because he ended up falling asleep for real.

Breathe, Just Breathe

Anna was freaking out just a little. She was so relieved that Chase was up but didn't expect the rush of emotions that it would bring. She had to get out of the room as fast as she could and get some air. She quickly got Dr. Hart and told her the good news and then ran to the lady's room. She flushed water on her face and then looked at her reflection. Wow, Chase was right she really did look like shit. She was surprised to see that she had a few tears running down her cheeks. What the hell? When did she become such a crybaby? She just needed to collect herself.

Chase was okay, he was alive! Her stomach felt all twisted and that's when she realized that she was holding her breath. _Breathe, just breathe._ While waiting for Chase to wake up she never thought about the possibility that he could die and now that she allowed herself to even consider it she was maybe freaking out a little. Too many emotions at once for her to deal with. She was not use to this mushy stuff. She had to stay away from Chase or she might do something crazy, like hug him. That would surely give him a heart attack and kill him, which would be pointless. She finally pulled herself together and left the bathroom. Dr. Hart and Dean were talking outside of Chase's room.

"He wants to get some rest and suggested that you all go home. You could all use rest." Anna heard Dr. Hart taking to Dean. Like hell that they would leave Chase here alone. If anything were to happen to him again, she wasn't sure if she could handle it right now. She waited until Dr. Hart left Dean to talk.

"No way are we leaving him here alone-"

"Yeah, I agree. Sam is on his way right now. We can let him stay here while we go back to the hotel with Bobby. Don't start arguing yet. Listen Anna, you need your rest, real rest. We all need to be prepared for when this finally goes down. We need you at your best and you haven't had a good night's rest in over a week. Sam will stay out in the hall and watch things here."

Anna was too exhausted to argue so when Sam arrived she left with Dean. She knew that Sam would protect Chase and now that Chase was awake she felt like she could finally relax. She really did need to sleep- in a bed. On the car ride home she was trying to think of all the things that they still had to do, which was a lot. There were still so many unanswered questions-

"Oh, Shit… I know it's a little late but… whatever happened to Isis? She's still not in the trunk is she?"

Dean laughed, "No, Bobby took her out and has her contained. We figured you or Chase would have an idea of how to handle her and possibly get some information out of her. She's been very not helpful in the answering questions department."

"Okay, well that's good. Not the whole not answering questions part. But you know, the whole no longer in the truck. That would have been… interesting. Can you imagine the smell? Gross!"

Anna actually looked forward to going back to the hotel and doing some research. Sleep was sounding good too. She knew everything would be fine for now. All that matter was that Chase was alive and safe in the hospital.

The Grand Escape

When Chase opened his eyes he couldn't help but swear. "Fuck!" He had only been pretending to sleep but his body apparently needed real rest. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was eleven at night. Before he fell asleep it was still light out. He knew it was time to make his escape. He knew it was a dumb move to leave but he could live with being dumb. Unless of course he died from doing all this but he didn't want to focus on that right now. He just knew that he couldn't stay here. He hated hospitals but more than that, he hated that someone told him that he had to stay here.

He was so not taking orders from anyone no matter their reasons. He was stubborn and he knew it, but didn't care. Chase had made a promise to himself to never take orders from anyone again. Plus, he would be more useful outside of the hospital. He unhooked the tubes that had the fluids going into his body and went to sit up. Initially he felt a little dizzy but after that he felt… okay. Well, honestly he felt shitty but he needed to overcome that. He was finally able to stand up on his feet. He was a little shaky from his equilibrium being off but he figured that was expected.

Chase looked down at himself, shit, he was wearing one of those girly hospital gowns. He looked around but there was no sign of any of his clothes. That was perfect, now he would have to walk around in a dress worrying about his ass hanging out. He tiptoed over to the door and slowly pulled it open. That is when he saw Sam sitting on the chairs in the hallway reading a book. Of course, the giraffe had to be here and of course he had to choose the exact moment Chase opened the door to look up from his book.

"Going somewhere?"

"_Shushhhhhh!_" Chase gave Sam a pissed off glare. He motioned for Sam to come in his room. Sam raised his eyebrow but walked towards the door. Chase quietly shut the door.

"What-"

"_Shushhh! What part of Shushhhh don't you get?_" Chase was whispering, _"I don't want Dr. Feelings to hear me. I am leaving."_

"What?" Sam lowered his voice once Chase glared at him. "_What do you mean you're leaving? You can barely stand up straight. Just get back into bed…" _Sam started ushering Chase over to his bed. Chase knew he couldn't take Sam on right now so instead of punching him he…

"Dude, did you just pinch me?"

"_Stop touching me! Keep your voice down! Listen, I am NOT going to stay here. You can either help me get out of here or…"_

"Or what?"

"_Or you can be an asshole and kick a man while he's down." _Chase could tell by Sam's face that he was going to start his 'it's for your own good' speech.

"_Listen, Sam. I can't be here right now! I HATE hospitals! I need to get out of here. Please…"_

Chase didn't like how his voice sounded. He sounded desperate and that's when he realized that he really needed to get out of here. He never told Anna why he hated hospitals because it forced him to deal with his past. And he tried to put that behind him but it was as if he was experiencing all the feelings he had when he was a kid. No, he couldn't deal with that right now so he pushed them to the back of his head. He looked up at Sam and knew that he was going to lose this battle. Sam would force him to get back in bed and really right now Chase couldn't fight back. He probably wouldn't be able to leave on his own as it was. He didn't blame Sam because it made no sense at all for him to leave the clinic when he wasn't fully recovered.

"_Okay, let's get out of here. But I'm going to go get some painkillers and stuff you'll need. Just wait here." _Sam left Chance standing with a confused expression on his face.

Chase wasn't sure why Sam agreed to help him but he was glad that he did. He definitely owed Sam big time. He was feeling a little shaky so he leaned on the bed and waited. He was hoping Dr. Hart didn't come to check on him anytime soon because he couldn't handle that drama. He heard the knob start to turn and held his breath. He never thought that he would be so happy to see the shaggy haired giant. Sam was carrying a bag, which probably had all the medicine that Chase would need because he had to admit that Sam was a genius.

"_I got you some clothes to change in to because I seriously don't need to see your ass. I have enough problems as it is. They might be kind of long but other than that they should fit."_

Sam handed Chase some blue surgery scrubs, pants and a shirt. Chase couldn't help but smile. He had pants! "_Oh, please… women would kill to see this ass!" _He quickly changed and then turned to Sam. _"Okay, what's the plan?"_

Sam rolled his eyes. _"Well, Dr. Hart is on her break. There's a secretary at the front desk. I'll distract her, do you think that you can manage to sneak out and get to your car?"_

"_Wait… you drove my car?"_

"_Are you freaking kidding me right now?"_

Chase knew Sam had a point. They could deal with the car issue later. "_Okay you're right. Yeah, I can get to my car. You just distract the secretary and I'll get out."_

Sam left the room and Chase waited ten seconds before going to the door. He peeked outside and saw that the hallway was clear but when he looked around the corner he saw the secretary and Sam talking. The secretary was an older lady as in grandma old but she was definitely flirting with Sam. And boy did Chase owe Sam because he was flirting right back. Sam was blocking the secretary's line of vision so Chase took that as his signal to go. He was able to easily get out without being noticed even though he stumbled because the woman was too interested in Sam. Thank god that this was a small clinic and not a huge hospital.

When Chase entered the parking lot he was glad that it was late because it was now empty. When he saw his car, he couldn't help but smile. His pride and joy seemed to make everything seem better. After five more minutes Sam came back to the car. Chase decided to let Sam drive because he honestly wasn't sure if he could drive without getting into an accident. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and then Chase let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man. Really, I owe you for this."

"Just don't die and make Anna hate me. Oh and you so owe me, that woman was insane. You should have heard the things she was saying." Sam looked a little disturbed.

"Oh come on. She was attractive… for an old lady. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. But you are right, I do owe you and I always pay my debts. So let me know what you need and if I can get it, it's yours."

Sam nodded his head and went silent. Chase was beginning to think that he would fall asleep but then Sam broke the silence. "Dean told me what Damien said he wanted to do with me. And… never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well… I try to talk to Dean and he tells me to forget it because I'm not going to become evil or whatever but… never mind. I know, I know, you both say don't worry about it because it won't happen but what if it does? What if I kill my own brother? What if I do have that in me? There's stuff about me that even Dean doesn't know. Just forget it."

"Sam, remember I owe you. If you need to think out loud to someone and not worry about it getting back to anyone else than I'm your guy."

"You won't tell Dean?"

"Do I look like a gossiper? No, I can promise you that I will keep this between us." Sam looked at him and Chase could tell that he was struggling with the decision to tell or not. Chase knew that whatever Sam was keeping to himself was weighing on him. Chase knew that feeling and if he could help, than why not? Wow, he really has changed.

"Well it's not just you telling Dean, I'm worried about. I don't want you to kill me based off what I tell you." What the hell can Sam be hiding that would make him think Chase would kill him.

"I doubt you could say anything that would make me kill you. I mean, I'm no saint here, Sam. But I can promise you this; if the thing you tell me does make me want to kill you, part of my owing you will be to not kill you." He finished his statement with a smile.

Sam seemed to consider this. "Okay, well I found out that when I was a baby, a demon dropped it's blood in my mouth. Which means, I have demon blood running through my body and I don't know what the hell that all means. I mean what if what Damien says is true? I have this infected blood in me so who the hell knows what will happen. I guess I'm scared shitless and I don't want to tell Dean because I feel like he would freak. He gets freaked out about my visions, so what the hell will he do if he finds out this?"

"Wow… that's interesting." Sam just kept on driving. "Let me tell you this, yeah, Dean will probably freak but not for the reason that you think. If and when you tell Dean, he will be worried about you. But don't worry your secret is safe with me. And for the record, that doesn't make me want to kill you, so I still owe you one. I mean, shit, who the hell knows what's in Anna's blood. Like you, her whole ability is still really a mystery to us but I'll tell you one thing, there is not one person I trust more than her, tainted blood or not. I trust her based on her, I usually can read people pretty well and I know she's not evil no matter what the hell is in her blood."

"Yeah, but it does make what Damien says more logical and more likely to happen…"

"Not really. Remember what I said about making choices. If you choose to live your life by what other people think then fine that's your choice. But I for one, will never ever live like that again. Plus, you have people looking out for you and will have your back. And this actually surprised the hell out of me but I actually trust you and would have your back… I wouldn't even need to get paid for it."

"Thanks, I feel like that's a pretty big compliment coming from you."

"Oh Sammy, don't get all sentimental on me now. Just trust yourself and don't let that Damien fucker get in your head."

Sam pulled into a small ass hotel. Great, Chase was going to have to sleep in a shitty hotel once again in his life. But he had slept in worse so he would suck it up. Anything is better than a hospital or clinic. Sam put the car in park and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot. But you better hurry because I am getting pretty fucking tired."

"When you said that you would never let people run your life, you said again. Do you mind me asking what you meant? Does it have something to do with you hating hospitals?"

"To be honest Sam, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go there. I don't know if I can go there right now. Can we just go in? I'm sure I'm gonna have to deal with Anna's shit about leaving the hospital."

"You? I'm the one that sprang you out." Chase was glad that Sam let the whole thing go. Chase may actually like and trust the guy but he was definitely not ready to let him into that part of his world. Hell, he still hasn't told Anna everything about his past. Who knew if he ever would? Ignoring it was working fine so why fix something that's not broken. Yeah, he would stick with that. He got out of the car and luckily Sam helped him up the stairs to the room that would probably hold Anna, Dean, good ol' Bobby, and a lot of bitching. Chase couldn't wait.

Feedback Please! If people are still reading this I'll continue writing and have an update ASAP! Thanks!


End file.
